Seven blue seas
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: A veces vivir en esta tierra es como navegar sobre un bote de papel. Hay olas, tempestades pero al final de todo viene la calma de un mar tranquilo. AU ShinichiroxNanami
1. I

********

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fanfic**

**Me animé a hacer este fanfic luego de ver la serie completa de Sukisho. Simplemente me gustó mucho y me mandé a escribir. **

**La idea surgió luego de ver "Memorias de una geisha". Si bien es cierto es uno de mis libros favoritos y la pelicula tambien es buena, algo de ello puede haberse pasado a mi fanfic. Espero que no mucho, pero lo cierto es que no esta basado en esa obra, sólo tiene algunas ideas. En todo caso "memorias de una geisha" no lo escribí yo. Solo es un libro que me gustó mucho. **

* * *

**1.**

Amaneció aquella mañana como todas las anteriores; el cielo oscuro aún porque recién empezaba el día. Una puerta de madera blanqueada por la humedad del ambiente, se abrió dejando a merced del frío matutino una pequeña figura infantil. Salió de la cabañita oscura atravesando la enorme puerta, descomunal para su tamaño.

Era muy temprano aún y hacía algo de frío. Le hubiera gustado ponerse algo de abrigo porque empezó a tiritar ligeramente. El viento helado golpeó su rostro mientras que hacía que sus cabellos claros se revolvieran todos. Tomó de un lado de la puerta una cubeta de madera tosca y empezó a correr colina abajo, dejando atrás la escasa calidez que le podía ofrecer la cabañita que quedaba a sus espaldas.

Sus piececitos descalzos siempre lo llevaban con gran prisa a todos lados. El piso estaba muy húmedo y resbaloso porque la noche anterior había llovido bastante. Anoche su cabañita tembló tanto que parecía que el viento se la iba a llevar volando. Cuando la lluvia terminó por fin el piso quedó fresquito y lleno de charquitos que eran deliciosos de saltar.

Desde el camino que lo llevaba cuesta abajo por la colina podía ver como los barquitos empezaban a hacerse a la mar. Eran botes de la gente de la aldea en la cual vivía, que tan pronto amanecía salían a pescar el sustento diario. Desde arriba de la colina se veían como barquitos de papel pequeñitos flotando en un mar que parecía hecho de papel liso. Cuando había tormenta parecía hecho de papel arrugado que se movía bajo el cielo oscuro.

El mar había amanecido agitado, como el pecho de una persona que no puede respirar bien y tose mucho. Apretó su cubeta de madera con fuerza, sintiendo que el asa hecha de soga nudosa raspando sus manos chiquitas. Se sintió tentado de dejarla a un lado al sentir como le arañaba la piel pero la necesitaba y siempre la llevaba a todos lados.

El paisaje tenía tanto de azul; aunque el cielo amanecía gris tenía un lindo brillo azulado que matizaba con el color oscuro del océano. Ese era el color de sus ojos, como el mar. Las olas tan blancas alegraban la oscuridad del mar y se agitaban tanto que se rompían en pedazos cuando se estrellaba contra las rocas. Su piel era casi tan pálida como las olas y su cabello tenía el color de la arena. Eso era lo que le decía su mamá cuando era chiquito y lo arrullaba para dormirlo.

Los botes sobre las olas, parecía que estuvieran bailando entre ellos mecidos por su vaivén sobre el suelo brillante y oscuro del mar. El sonido de las aves y del viento les daban la melodía para poder danzar. El año anterior durante las celebraciones de primavera en la aldea pudo ver un bonito espectáculo de danza. Unas mujeres muy bonitas, adornadas con trajes muy vistosos y los rostros tan blancos como la luna bailaban acompañadas de abanicos de colores brillantes al compás de la música. Aquel espectáculo se dio en la calle principal de la aldea para que todos los habitantes pudieran llegar a verlo. Esa vez tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse bastante a las bailarinas debido a su corta estatura. Llegó a estar tan cerca de ellas que hasta pudo percibir el olor de flores que despedían, un aroma que al percibirlo le traía recuerdos de su tierna infancia.

Llegó a su destino, la orilla del mar movido. Tímidamente se fue acercando a uno de los botes que aún no había partido. Apretó la cubeta con mucha fuerza y se acercó despacito. Al parecer los pescadores que estaban dentro no notaron su presencia porque estaban demasiado ocupados en sus asuntos acomodando los remos. Sin perder más el tiempo saltó dentro del bote haciendo que su cubetita sonara mucho al caer dentro.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Gritó uno de los pescadores al verlo. El chiquito bajó la mirada, porque no era correcto que los niños miraran a los ojos a los adultos y se quedó inmóvil al ser descubierto —Lárgate.

Rugió esta vez mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo lanzaba hacia fuera del bote. Luego de eso salió volando su cubeta tras él. Ambos aterrizaron dolorosamente sobre la arena. La caída fue dura pero se levantó en búsqueda de otro bote en donde subirse. Necesitaba encontrar otro, no importaba que lo botaran de nuevo, necesitaba trabajar.

Encontró otra embarcación pero otros niños mayores también lo hicieron y saltaron dentro antes que él. No quedaban más y de nuevo se iba a tener que quedar de hambre.

Se sentó sobre la arena oscura y fría mientras que el resto de gente movía sus redes y recogía sus cosas en medio de la playa. Con sus pies jugueteó en la arena gris mientras pensaba en algún otro modo de poder conseguir comida para llenar su estómago. Se frotaba el brazo adolorido por el apretón del sujeto. El agua empezó a acercarse juguetonamente de a pocos a sus pies, la espuma casi mojaba sus deditos pálidos. De repente podía ayudar a reparar las redes o algo. Necesitaba comer algo y en su cabañita oscura no quedaba más que tres trocitos de madera y nada más. Necesitaba la madera para calentarse y cocinar sus alimentos.

Levantó la carita y dio una nueva mirada buscando una oportunidad. Pudo divisar sobre la arena a un pescador que remendaba una de sus redes oscuras con mucha dificultad. Sus dedos gruesos le impedían hacer bien su trabajo con las hebras toscas pero escurridizas. Entonces se acercó despacito hacia aquel sujeto que al verlo levantó los ojos sin decirle nada. Al parecer no le importaba ayuda extra así que cuando vio que el pequeñito reparaba la red vieja con gran destreza sonrió.

En eso estaba avanzando la mañana cuando empezaron a llegar los pescadores a la orilla. Los demás niños se arremolinaron como aves alrededor de los botes. A juzgar por sus rostros el día no empezaba bien. El pescador a quien estaba ayudando con las redes se levantó con dificultad, como si la arena pegada a su pantalón fuera tan pesada como el acero y no lo dejara. Se dirigió al bote que era suyo para ayudar a sus ocupantes a encallarlo. Luego regresó hacia donde estaba el chiquito y lo levantó tomándolo de la cintura. Lo aventó dentro del bote, cayó sobre las redes húmedas y los peces atrapados dentro de ellas. A los demás pescadores dentro del bote les dio ataque de risa y uno de ellos lo levantó de un jalón. De otro aventón lo mandó al lado opuesto del bote. Luego su cubeta de madera le fue devuelta y se puso a ayudar a bajar las redes.

Apenas si podía con el peso de estas, pero su trabajo recién empezaba cuando esta operación terminaba. Con la red fuera del bote su trabajo era el de sacar toda el agua que quedaba dentro y los demás desechos, por ejemplo peces mordidos, algas y demás. Algunos peces enteros quedaron en el fondo del bote entonces los recogió en su cubeta. Cuando finalmente terminó uno de los pescadores que estaba dentro del bote con él aprobó su trabajo y dejó que conservara los tres pescados chiquitos a modo de paga.

Caminó con la ganancia de la mañana hacia el mercado de la aldea. Se detuvo en uno de los puestos donde la vendedora conversaba con una de sus clientas. Al verlo no le prestó atención y siguió conversando animadamente.

—Buenos días Yumiko-san —Saludó con una venia mientras ella lo ignoraba completamente.

Tuvo que esperar la paciencia de la vendedora. Cuando por fin se dignó a prestarle atención ella le arrebató de las manos la cubeta.

—Esto es una ridiculez. Por eso te puedo dar un puñado de arroz y eso ya es bastante —Yumiko-san arrugó la nariz con desdén —Da gracias a que soy generosa.

—Pero Yumiko-san —Se atrevió a decir con un hilito de voz —¿No podría quedarme con un pescadito por favor?

Yumiko-san arrugó la boca tanto que parecía que se le iba a desprender de la cara. Sabía que no debía provocarla pero había trabajado muy duro por conseguir ese pescadito.

—Así es como agradeces mi generosidad, eres un malagradecido —Ella vació la cubeta dejando un pescadito pequeñito dentro. Luego preparó una bolsita de tela en la cual echó unos puñados de arroz —Ya fuera de aquí. No te quiero ver más por aquí. Vete

**OXOXO**

Colocó la bolsita de arroz dentro de la cubeta y avanzó por las calles polvorientas de la aldea que era su hogar. Ya era media mañana pero el día seguía gris. El sol no había querido salir de la cama ese día, pensó. Ahora las casitas de madera se veían más oscuras y tristes que nunca.

Aquella era una aldea de pescadores, muy pobre. La gente hacía lo que fuera por sobrevivir y el mar proveía de peces la mayoría de veces pero en ocasiones la pesca no era buena. Los aldeanos decían que los dioses estaban descontentos y por eso no les daban lo suficiente para alimentarse. Entonces hacían que un sacerdote de otra aldea viniera y bendijera las barcas, las redes, hacían ofrendas a los dioses para que estén contentos y mejore la pesca.

A su lado pasaron corriendo varios niños jugando con unos molinitos de viento. Se los quedó mirando un momento. Había mucho viento esa mañana, seguro llovía más tarde también. De todos modos ya era temporada de lluvia. Siguió caminando hasta detenerse frente a una casita como las otras, sólo que casi tan oscura como su cabañita de madera. Entró y como no traía zapatos se quedó en la entrada porque sus pies estaban muy sucios.

—Obaa-san, Obaa-san buenos días…—Un ruido dentro de la casa y una anciana sonriente salió a recibirlo.

—Buenos días Nanami-chan— La anciana le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

—Obaa-san te traje un pescadito, para ti y Ojii-san— Dijo sonriendo.

Obaa-san también sonrió aunque le faltaban unos dientes adelante. Ella no veía bien ya, por la edad así que no temía mirarla a la cara, además era muy buena con él, al igual que el abuelo. Ambos eran dos ancianos solitarios que vivían del dinero que su hija les enviaba cada cierto tiempo desde la ciudad.

Abuelita necesitaba ayuda para caminar. El abuelo también se quejaba de malestar en sus piernas y por las tardes asistía a un médico que le hacía unos masajes. Cada vez que podía iba a verlos para ayudarlos en lo que podía. Ella lo invitó a entrar y ayudarla a limpiar el pescado como era muy pequeñito no llegaba a la altura de la mesa así que debía tomar su cubeta y usarla de escalera.

Ella lo había visto nacer, por eso la llamaba abuelita, atendió a su difunta madre en el parto, ella era entonces como una segunda madre para él. Obaa-san le preguntó acerca de la procedencia del pescado y le contó lo que había hecho para conseguirlo, también que no había habido buena pesca y que era sólo eso lo que había podido traer.

Mientras el pequeño limpiaba el pescadito ella le acariciaba la cabecita con su palma arrugada. Pudo notar los chichones que tenía así que fue dentro de la casa por un frasco con una emulsión y empezó a frotársela. Entonces le preguntó por él.

—No ha venido a casa hace dos días, Obaa-san —Abuelita sólo gruñó —No sé donde ha ido, nunca me dice a donde va ni cuando va a regresar.

—Quédate con nosotros esta noche Nanami-chan. No esta bien que te quedes solito.

Sonrió porque no había nada que deseara más pero eso no era posible. Él podía volver y si no lo encontraba en casa ese sería el primer lugar donde lo iría a buscar. Ya había sucedido antes, apareció bien tarde por la noche y se lo llevó arrastrando por toda la avenida para luego darle una paliza cuando llegó a casa. Lo peor de todo fue que en esa ocasión los ancianos trataron de defenderlo y también los golpeó a ellos. No podía permitir que volviera a lastimarlos, aunque lo peor de todo era ver el rostro triste de abuelita. Sobretodo porque era ella quien lo curaba cuando terminaba mal.

Una vez terminaron de almorzar acompañó al abuelo al medico y luego compró sus medicinas. Para la tarde regresaba a casa con su cubeta y su paquetito de arroz para la cena. De camino a casa se puso a recoger ramitas secas que caían de los árboles de los alrededores. Por el camino que lo llevaba a su cabañita pasaban algunas personas rumbo a la aldea con paquetes y cosas.

Pasó entonces una carreta, tan pegada a él que casi y lo tumba al suelo. Igual se detuvo unos metros más allá y el conductor volteó a verlo.

—¿Estas bien?— Le preguntó.

—Sí señor— respondió sorprendido. Al parecer pensó que lo había golpeado con la carreta.

El conductor se bajó de la carreta y se acercó a él. Se le quedó mirando un momento solamente. Al instante el chiquito bajó la mirada recordando que era una falta de respeto mirar de frente a las personas mayores.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— Preguntó

—Nanami señor.

—¿Hacia dónde te diriges Nanami-chan? Preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

—Hacia mi casa señor… allá en la colina— Y le señaló la dirección.

—Ya veo— Entonces lo levantó de la cintura y lo subió a la parte trasera de la carreta —Te llevaré hasta allá.

No se atrevió a protestar y se quedó sentadito sobre la superficie de madera, recostado sobre unas cajas que desprendían un olor bastante fuerte.

**OXOXO**

Nanami-chan subió la colina con sus pies desnudos, su cubeta llena de ramitas de madera y su paquetito de arroz. Apenas se bajó de la carreta del desconocido. Con las maderitas logró hacer una fogata en la hornilla de la casa para cocinar el único alimento que traía.

Ya estaba empezando a oscurecer así que encendió una lámpara y se dio cuenta que el combustible ya se estaba acabando. No quedaba mucho y tendría que comprar más, pero no tenía dinero. La oscuridad le daba miedo así que iba a pedirle a Obaa-san que le regalara una velita que ya estuviera bien gastada. En la casa de los abuelitos había un altar con muchas velas, así que no iban a extrañar una.

El arroz estaba en la hornilla cocinándose, la casa con la luz tenue de la lámpara y del fogón cobraba una calidez deliciosa. Hasta le estaba entrando algo de sueño. De pronto el sonido de muchas gotitas de lluvia empezó a resonar sobre el tejado de la cabañita. Empezó a hacer frío y se acercó al fuego para calentarse un poco. Encogió sus piernitas para abrigarse porque su _yukata_ era tan fina como un papel viejo y gastado.

El fuego comenzó a extinguirse y las maderitas se estaban acabando. Entonces era hora de usar lo que quedaba de leña. Se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir en su búsqueda. Cuando llegó a la puerta no fue necesario que la abriera, porque esta se abrió solita y una figura apareció tras ella. Se quedó inmóvil viendo aparecer una sombra oscura y mojada en el umbral.

Así que había regresado por fin. Se quedó mirando un par de segundos al recién llegado y enseguida recordó que no debía hacer eso. Bajó la mirada para hacer una reverencia y saludar. No fue necesario porque el recién llegado lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y sin decirle una palabra entró chorreando agua a buscar calor en el fogón.

Ahora estaba en problemas, el fuego se estaba extinguiendo.

—Trae leña— ordenó el sujeto que chorreaba agua.

Nanami-chan obedeció al momento y salió de la casa en búsqueda de la madera que yacía a un lado de la casa. Llovía muchísimo y cuando llueve todo se moja, incluso la leña que estaba empapada. Ahora estaba en un nuevo problema y más serio. De repente debía correr al bosque en busca de más, pero estaba oscuro y todo el bosque debía estar tan mojado como sus trocitos de leña.

—¿Qué esperas?— resonó desde la entrada de la casa una voz furiosa —Tráela ya.

Entonces no sabía que hacer. Se acercó sin perder más tiempo con la leña en las manos tratando de secarla con su ropita. Se acercó al fuego e intentó depositarla dentro del fogón.

—Dame eso. — El sujeto se acercó a tomar los troncos y los percibió mojados. —Torpe, esto no va a prender nunca.

—Lo siento. — Alcanzó a decir el chiquito antes que una bofetada lo mandara al suelo. Al instante empezó a llorar pero tuvo que levantarse para evitar el resto de golpes que empezaron a lloverle.

—Eres un idiota— y le daba de golpes con los puños —No tapaste la madera. ¿No?

Entre sollozos le respondió que no y eso sólo lo enfureció más.

—Idiota… trae la soga— Ordenó.

Nanami-chan empezó a temblar porque la soga en cuestión en esos momentos debía estar bien lejos, flotando en el mar. La había arrojado ahí varios días atrás luego de la golpiza que le dio con aquel objeto. Así que se le ocurrió que si se deshacía de este, quizá dejaría de lastimarlo. Quizá debía decírselo para no empeorar las cosas pero al parecer no podían empeorar más; salió de la casa pensando donde podría esconderse.

No sirvió de nada porque al final él fue a buscarlo y cuando se dio cuenta que no había soga ni nada por el estilo se sacó uno de sus zapatos de madera y empezó a golpearlo con eso. Cuando hubo terminado con él fue a recostarse junto a lo que quedaba de la fogata. Se tumbó para secarse un poco. Nanami entró a la casa unos minutos después sintiendo que no iba volver a levantarse nunca más del suelo. Se arrastró hacia su _futón _y se sacó con dificultad su _yukata_ empapada y ahí se tumbó a ahogar sus lágrimas en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó ayudado por puntapiés en sus costillas. Lo sacó de la cama tan rápido que casi no pudo darse cuenta de que ya era de día. Se levantó y enseguida acomodó su _futón_. Se vistió en dos segundos y al tercero estaba corriendo colina abajo con su cubeta en la mano. Él se había levantado de mal humor así que era mejor mantener una distancia prudencial si no quería que lo siguiera lastimando.

Mientras bajaba su colina se dio cuenta de que no era tan temprano en la mañana, lo barquitos ya estaban en el mar flotando y el día estaba claro. Al parecer no iba a poder ir por ahí esta mañana, él tenía planes.

Llegaron al bosque a recoger leña. Nanami-chan estaba adolorido aún y tenía mucha hambre. Se alejó lo más que pudo a recoger sus ramitas y llenar su cubeta. Lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de él. Trabajaron toda la mañana hasta que consiguieron buenos atados de leña los cuales se colocaron en la espalda. Entonces emprendieron el camino de regreso a la aldea.

**OXOXO**

La aldea estaba casi tan vacía como siempre. Raras veces nos topábamos con personas a quienes saludar o con quien conversar. En una aldea de gente pobre no se puede perder el tiempo conversando con otros cuando hay trabajo por hacer. Sólo Papá se la pasaba el día holgazaneando en casa o si no se desaparecía un buen tiempo y luego regresaba con más deudas que nunca.

En ese momento trataba de negociar con Nakano-san quien era un hombre calvo y agradable. Sólo que ahora se veía molesto. Todas las personas de la aldea se molestaban cuando papá estaba cerca.

—Vamos hombre. Por toda esta madera… ¿Acaso no es un trato justo?— Decía Otou-san

No había estado prestando atención a su conversación pero parecía estar molestando más de la cuenta a Nakano-san. Cuando papá conversaba con otros adultos yo me quedaba lo más silencioso que podía y trataba de desparecer con la tierra del suelo. Cuanto menos me miraran o se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí, era mejor.

Nakano-san hizo un gesto de molestia.

— Es lo justo. Te daré una bolsa de arroz y unas verduras por la leña que me has traído — Respondió y su voz empezaba a ponerse bronca.

No pude evitar sonreírle a Nakano-san porque esa era la mejor noticia que había escuchado en días. Me moría de hambre, con todas esas verduras y arroz iba a poder cocinar algo rico para papá y para mí.

Nakano-san se dio cuenta de ello y me quedó mirando. Me dio miedo porque no debía ser tan irrespetuoso así que devolví mis ojos al suelo.

—¿Qué tal unas monedas? Mira, Nanami-chan necesita ropa nueva.

Otou-san me levantó de la cintura y me puso a la altura de Nakano-san para que viera mejor el estado de mis ropas. Me dio tanta vergüenza que volteé el rostro hacia un lado para no cruzar mi mirada con él.

Nakano-san gruñó un poco al ver esto. —Lo hago por el niño. Llévate las verduras y el arroz, eso es lo que necesitas, no monedas para que te vayas a poner a tomar sake.

Otou-san me soltó y me fui al suelo. Se quedó mirando más enojado aún a Nakano-san como si quisiera intimidarlo.

—Es mi última oferta — Afirmó Nakano-san.

— No hay trato— Gruñó Otou-san y me tomó del cuello de mi _yukata_ — Camina de una vez, inútil — Me gritó.

Entonces regresamos a las calles de la aldea sin un centavo en el bolsillo, sin nada en el estómago y con la madera pesando mucho en nuestras espaldas. No habíamos comido nada en todo el día y yo me estaba empezando a marear un poco. Me senté en el suelo a descansar un poco cuando Otou-san entró a una tienda a ofrecer de nuevo la madera. Le agradecí que me dejara fuera esta vez porque me sentía muy cansado.

Entonces el abuelito pasó muy cerca de donde yo estaba. Parecía que iba al médico como todas las tardes. Me levanté del suelo y corrí hacia él.

—Ojii-san —y me pegué a su pierna. Abuelito estaba algo sordo y cuando me vio se sorprendió. Al parecer no me había oído nada.

—Nanami-chan…— Sonrió con su boquita sin dientes —¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Ojii-san… estoy con mi papá. Ha regresado desde ayer y estamos tratando de vender leña a alguien —Le sonreía. Entonces Ojii-san me acarició la cabeza con preocupación. A él tampoco le agradaba Otou-san, ni a mí —Será mejor que me vaya, abuelito, es que no quiero que se enoje conmigo.

Le sonreí de nuevo mientras me alejé con una reverencia final. Abuelito me miró un poco triste y sus ojitos grises brillaron un poco.

Otou-san no tardó en salir de dentro de la tienda donde había entrado más enojado que nunca. Seguro había hecho enfadar al dueño y lo estaban botando de nuevo. Otou-san tenía mal carácter y hacía que las personas se enojaran con él y lo evitaran. Lo malo es que nadie en el pueblo quería hacer negocios con él porque sabían que debía mucho dinero.

Hacía tiempo compró un bote para poder trabajar en el mar pero a los pocos días que mamá murió me hizo ir con él y salimos a la mar. Estaba completamente ebrio y el mar estaba movido. Yo estaba muy asustado por todo esto pero no pude negarme a ir. Una vez flotábamos sobre las olas se tumbó a renegar de su suerte. Decía maldiciones e insultos tan fuertes que me daba miedo oírlo. Me senté en el fondo del bote y me tapé los oídos.

Al parecer a los dioses tampoco les agradó ello porque en ese momento el mar empezó a sacudir con más fuerza que antes nuestro bote. Las olas nos sacudían como si nuestro barco fuera de papel. De pronto los remos empezaron a desprenderse del bote. Era como si nuestro barquito fuera una libélula y el mar quisiera sacarle las alitas. Hasta que por fin le pudo quitar una. Yo me agarré lo más que pude de los remos, pero el la fuerza del agua era demasiado fuerte para mí. Llamaba a otou-san para que me ayude a recuperar el remo que faltaba pero no me hizo caso hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Se levantó de donde estaba y me dio un golpe en la cara. Me dolió tanto que me fui al fondo del bote y me puse a llorar. Otou-san peleaba con las olas por mantener el bote a flote. El dios del mar ganó y nos estrelló contra las rocas del muelle.

El bote se partió en dos y yo estaba muy asustado. Entonces vi que otro bote se acercaba a nosotros para ayudarnos.

—Nanami-chan— Gritaba alguien del otro bote —Nanami-chan ven hacia acá. Salta…

Y yo lo hice sin pensarlo dos veces.

Otou-san luchó un rato más y perdió la batalla. Se agarró con mucha fuerza del único remo que quedaba y que se había partido en dos cuando trataba de separarnos de las rocas. Se subió también al bote que nos rescató más enojado que nunca.

Nos llevaron a la orilla y yo estaba por agradecerles ya que Otou-san no lo hacía cuando él me agarró de un brazo y me llevó varios pasos alejados. Me tiró contra la arena y me empezó a golpear con el remo. Me estaba echando la culpa de lo sucedido, de todo lo que había sucedido entonces. Los demás pescadores me lo sacaron de encima porque me iba a matar. Estuve muy mal, me llevaron donde abuelita y ella se puso a llorar luego de que me curó.

Ahora teníamos que pagar la deuda por la compra del bote y al no existir este no había como poder trabajar para conseguir dinero. Otou-san vendió los kimonos de mi mamá para pagar algo de las deudas. Me dio mucha pena cuando hizo eso, porque era un recuerdo de ella. Aún así aún debíamos bastante y no había cuando poder terminar de pagar.

En nuestra cabaña ya no quedaba nada más que pudiera venderse y acabar con nuestras deudas o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba.

Unos días después de nuestro intento por vender la leña sin ningún resultado positivo yo me estaba muriendo de hambre. No tenía ni fuerzas para salir de casa, pero con Otou-san dentro, el lugar más seguro estaba afuera. Me encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a mi cubeta mientras él dormía. Había conseguido una botella de sake y la estaba haciendo durar. Yo hubiera deseado que comprara comida, porque no había comido nada desde que abuelita me invitó pescado hacía dos días cuando me vio dando vueltas por la aldea. Estaba empezando a considerar la idea de comer tierra cuando escuché una carreta acercarse.

Nadie subía hasta lo alto de nuestra colina si no era para cobrarle la deuda a papá. Me levanté del suelo para recibir a quienes venían cuando me di cuenta que era la misma carreta de hacía unos días.

Ese señor del otro día venía acompañado de Miyashiro-san, el que le había vendido el bote a papá y que seguro venía a cobrarle. Los saludé con una reverencia cuando llegaron a la puerta de la cabañita y la abrí para dejarlos entrar. Luego le pasé la voz a Otou-san quien seguía dormido.

El me ordenó que los dejara solos. Eso precisamente hice luego de acomodar el tatami del suelo. Estaba todo desacomodado y sucio, ennegrecido por la humedad. Hice una venia y me retiré cerrando la puerta para que nada los interrumpa.

Regresé a mi lugar en el suelo, al lado de la puerta por si me necesitaran adentro. No había nada que invitarles a los señores, sólo algo de _sake_ si es que papá no se lo había bebido todo ya. Para matar el rato me puse a hacer barquitos de papel para luego ponerlos a flotar en el mar.

Estuve un buen rato afuera y ya tenía una flota de siete barquitos cuando papá me llamó. Entonces entré inmediatamente limpiando mis manos en mi yukata. Nuestra ropa se veía tan vieja y fea al lado de la de Miyashiro-san y su acompañante.

Algo había hecho mal porque Otou-san me miraba fijamente. Me dio miedo y me arrojé al suelo en una reverencia. Me indicó que me acercara hacia donde estaba él. Así lo hice y me colocó frente a los señores. Bajé la mirada a donde mis pies sucios enmugrecían más el tatami. De pronto tomó de la cinta que sujetaba mi ropa y la arrancó. Luego me sacó la yukata tan rápido que no pude hacer nada por cubrirme. Sólo bajé la mirada lo más que pude sintiéndome avergonzado. Mi cuerpo estaba bastante sucio porque mi ropa también lo estaba.

Podía sentir como ambos señores me miraban fijamente. Otou-san me sujetó de los hombros para que no me mueva o intente cubrirme, luego me hizo girar para que me vean bien. Al parecer estaban de acuerdo con lo que tenían en frente porque no dijeron nada. Entonces me soltó y me ordenó que me vistiera. Hizo que me sentara en una esquina de la habitación en silencio. Así lo hice… me quedé contemplando las manchas de humedad del tatami y escuchando que hablaban de las deudas de mi papá y de mucho dinero.

Ya empezaba a hacerse de noche cuando me ordenó que encendiera una lámpara para ver mejor. Yo lo hice preocupado de que se extinguiría el combustible en cualquier momento. La coloqué entre ellos para que pudiera iluminarlos bien y regresé a mi sitio en el suelo. Otou-san tomó la lámpara y la colocó al centro. Entonces el señor Tachikawa, quien era el que conversaba con Otou-san y Miyashiro-san sacó de dentro de sus ropas una bolsa de tela oscura. Se la entregó a mi papá y este dejó caer el contenido en el tatami inmundo. Era dinero, no podía decir cuanto era pero por su cara de felicidad de felicidad debía ser bastante. MIyashiro-san esperó que acabara de contar el dinero para reclamar lo que le correspondía de la deuda. Papá rechinó los dientes al entregarle gran parte de las monedas y lo que quedó lo guardó de nuevo dentro de la bolsita y luego entre sus ropas. Hizo una reverencia ligera a lo cual los dos otros señores respondieron igual.

Entonces se pusieron de pie y yo también lo hice para abrirles la puerta y dejar que se vayan. Papá se acercó a mí y me dio un empujón que me mandó a los pies de Tachikawa-san, luego estrelló mi frente contra el suelo.

—Muestra algo de respeto hacia tu nuevo amo, mocoso—me dijo.

—¿Amo?— susurré con los labios dolorosamente pegados al suelo.

—Es suficiente Hiroshi-kun. Deja que se levante de una vez para ya irnos.

Miyashiro-san me tendió una mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

—Ven Nanami-chan. Se hace tarde.

Tomó mi mano algo que de verdad le quise agradecer porque estaba tan confundido que no sabía si iba a poder caminar hacia la puerta sin perderme. Salimos hacia fuera de la cabañita y me empezó a entrar miedo y junto con ello ganas de llorar. Al parecer Miyashiro-san percibió algo de eso y me sujeto con más fuerza temiendo que escape.

Tachikawa—san se subió a la carreta esperando que hiciéramos lo mismo. Yo no sabía que hacer, no iba a decir nada porque no me iban a escuchar sin duda. Las piernas me temblaban porque me iba a tener que ir con un desconocido a no sabía donde. Estaba tan asustado que los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Quería lanzarme sobre papá y pedirle que por favor no me dejara ir, que iba a trabajar muy duro pero que no me vendiera. La vida junto a él era mala pero no conocía nada mejor y dudaba seriamente que fuera a mejorar si me iba con ellos, pero no parecía importarle, sólo esperaba que nos fuéramos para cerrar la puerta. Entonces me di la vuelta para pedirle por favor que no dejara que me lleven.

—Otou—san…—Pero él no me miraba — por favor…

—Despídete de una vez, Nanami-chan.

Miyashiro-san me ayudó gentilmente empujándome para que hiciera una reverencia. Me arrojé al suelo para ocultar mis lágrimas y con ganas de prenderme a sus pies pero Miyashiro-san me levantó del suelo y me subió a la carreta antes de poder decir más nada.

Papá cerró la puerta tras nosotros y sólo quedaron afuera los barquitos de papel que había estado armando. En ese momento, mientras la carreta se alejaba de mi cabaña, me sentí tan solitario como lo estaría un barquito de papel en medio del mar, mientras se aleja más y más de la orilla.


	2. II

******Nada me pertenece, yo sólo hago un fic.**

**

* * *

**

**2.**

Llegamos a casa de Miyashiro-san cuando ya era completamente de noche. Era la casa más bonita y grande de toda la aldea y quedaba al lado más alejado de mi cabañita. Era el hombre más poderoso de la aldea y era conocido en los otros pueblos por sus negocios. Su esposa, Tsuruko-san salió a recibirnos acompañada de unas criadas que sostenían linternas de papel.

Una vez me hicieron bajar de la carreta la saludé con una reverencia mientras me secaba la cara porque la traía húmeda por llorar todo el camino. Tsuruko-san le ordenó a una criada que me llevara a la cocina y me diera algo que comer, luego condujo a su esposo y su invitado adentro de la casa.

La criada me sentó en la cocina y me puso un plato de sopa caliente en frente. Me moría de tristeza pero también de hambre así que no me demoré mucho en terminarlo. Hacía un poco de frío y mis pies estaban helados. Empecé a acurrucarme en mi lugarcito en la cocina cuando entró Tsuruko-san seguida por unas criadas y me puse de pie al verla entrar.

La criada que la acompañaba me tomó de un brazo y me frotó un trapo húmedo en la cara. Luego me hizo lavarme las manos.

—Estas realmente sucio, Nanami-chan.

Me hizo sentir muy avergonzado, tanto que sólo agaché la cabeza. Entonces Tsuruko-san tomó un peine que había traído con ella y lo pasó por mi cabello lleno de nudos.

Tiraba de ellos y creía que me los iba a arrancar todos juntos, hasta que al final cedieron. En eso estábamos cuando entró Tachikawa-san. Se acercó a nosotros y se agachó para ponerse a mi altura. Entonces tuve que girar el rostro para no verlo de frente a la cara, aunque creo que era eso lo que él quería. Tomó entre sus dedos los mechones de cabello que Tsuruko-san había estado desenredando y empezó a analizarlos.

—Tiene un color muy bonito. ¿No le parece Hideo-san?—preguntó riéndose ligeramente. Ella lo llamó por su nombre, hasta ese momento no sabía cual era.

—Sí Tsuruko-san— Le respondió cortésmente sin dejar de mirarme.

Ella tomó mi barbilla y me hizo levantar el rostro hacia ellos.

—Nanami-chan es un niño muy lindo se parece mucho a Michiko-san, ella era muy bonita también. Fue una geisha, pero tuvo al niño y tuvo que dejar su vida anterior — Ella sonrió ampliamente —No hay duda de donde salió tan lindo el niño.

Al ver el rostro de Tachikawa–san pude notar que me miraba con gran interés, como si en mi rostro estuvieran escritos los versos de algún poema o algo así.

—¿Una geisha?

—Sí, una no tan popular pero sí muy agraciada—Tsuruko-san estaba empezando a disfrutar la conversación

—¿Con ese cabello? No recuerdo haber visto, ni oído de alguna geisha con ese cabello, ni esos ojos.

—En efecto, Hideo-san, tienes razón—Ella sonrió de nuevo contenta de poder contar una historia. Abuelita siempre decía que ella era una mujer que disfrutaba inventando historias para perjudicar al resto —Lo que ocurre es que a la difunta Michiko-san estuvo enamorada de un hombre occidental, usted me entiende.

Ella rió de nuevo mientras dirigía una mirada cómplice a Tachikawa-san.

—Es de ahí de donde proviene el color de cabello y esos ojos tan peculiares —No sé si fue mi impresión pero él cambió de expresión por una de desagrado mientras me miraba —Las geishas no han sido nunca de mi total agrado. Son criaturas hermosas pero sin sentimientos— Añadió.

—¿Quiere decir que usted evita su compañía? — Preguntó ella.

—Cada vez que puedo Tsuruko-san. Me gustan las cosas bellas siempre que pueda tenerlas. Si no es así entonces no tiene valor para mi Tachikawa-san hizo una venia para con ella y con esto abandonó la cocina.

**  
OXOXO  
**  
Tsuruko-san me dejó dormir en la cocina e hizo que una de las criadas extendiera un futón para mí. A la mañana siguiente los pasos de las criadas me despertaron. Cuando ellas llegaron a la cocina yo ya me había levantado y lo había acomodado a un lado. Ellas me sirvieron de comer de nuevo, yo aún tenía el estómago lleno del día anterior pero aún así no evité comer todo lo que me sirvieron. Me dio miedo no saber que iba a pasar conmigo y cuando iba a volver a probar alimentos.

Tachikawa-san entró a la cocina buscándome. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a donde estaba la carreta y me hizo subir ahí. Me indicó que me sentara en silencio. Miyashiro-san salió tras de nosotros para despedirnos. Al verme en la carreta se acercó a mí y me acarició la cabeza.

—Buena suerte, Nanami-chan— Me dijo.

Durante todo el camino fui mirando el suelo de tierra, tratando de no hacer ruido y enojar a Tachikawa-san. No pude evitar llorar hasta quedarme dormido. Esa aldea y esas casitas que quedaban atrás era lo único que conocía como mi hogar, el único lugar donde quería estar. Nunca antes había salido de la aldea y no tenía idea de cómo eran otras aldeas o pueblos. Mi mamá me contaba acerca de las grandes ciudades que existían y que ella había conocido antes de que yo naciera. En esos momentos, cuando la escuchaba hablar me provocaba conocer todo eso que ella decía pero ahora que estaba alejándome de mi hogar, no quería ni el mundo ni nada.

Me acomodé entre las cajas de madera que Tachikawa-san estaba llevando y me quedé dormido. Dormí tanto que cuando desperté me sentí en otro mundo. Había mucha bulla y Tachikawa-san tomó mi brazo y de un tirón me sacó de la carreta. Me jaló tan rápido que apenas pude darle una mirada distraída a lo que me rodeaba hasta ese momento. Parecía ser una aldea pero con mucha gente en la calle, mucho ruido y casas mucho más grandes.

M hizo entrar a una habitación oscura, que tenía muchas cajas dentro y cosas apiladas. Una mujer que me recordó mucho a Yumiko-san salió a recibirnos. Se parecía a ella, sólo que su ropa era mucho más fina y bonita de la que siempre llevaba Yumiko-san y su cabello estaba bien sujeto, no como ella que siempre lo ataba con una cinta que dejaba que se le escapen las hebras.

—Buenos días, Oshiro-san— Tachikawa-san me empujó frente a ella para que la saludara. Ella nos devolvió el saludo y se me quedó mirando —Le traigo lo que le dije.

Indicó él mientras yo me levantaba del suelo.

—¿Esa ratita?— Preguntó mientras se acercaba a nosotros. Tomó con sus manos huesudas y secas como ramas de árbol mi barbilla y me hizo doler mucho cuando giró mi cara hacia los lados —Pero está demasiado delgado. No va a servir

Sentenció sin dejar de mirarme para luego empezar a palpar los huesos de mi cara.

—Oshiro-san, servirá para lo que sea que se le encomiende— Agregó Tachikawa-san con una sonrisa forzada.

Ella lo miró desconfiada y volvió a mirarme. Desvié la mirada entonces para no faltarle al respeto. Ella vio algo en mí que no le gustó porque me jaló del brazo para llevarme hacia fuera donde había luz natural a raudales.

—Yo pensé que mis ojos me estaban fallando.

Me tomó de nuevo de la barbilla y levantó mi rostro hacia el cielo, con tanta fuerza que pensé que me iba a sacar la cabeza.

—Este cabello, esos ojos… puede que sirva para algo después de todo.

Tachikawa-san hizo un sonido como de gusto.

—¿Edad?— Preguntó Oshiro-san.

—Seis años.

—Pero si es muy joven— Su tono de voz sonó a reproche — ¿Se lo has quitado a su madre o que?

—Nada de eso Oshiro-san. ¿Cerramos el trato?— Preguntó finalmente él algo fastidiado.

—Sí, espéreme un momento.

Respondió dándole una última mirada a mis ojos y se apoderó de mi brazo. Me condujo dentro de la casa donde habíamos ingresado y me llevó a una habitación también oscura que era la cocina. Ahí me abandonó.

Era un lugar enorme donde había varias personas moviéndose de un lado a otro, envueltas en mandiles para proteger de la suciedad sus ropas. El ambiente estaba caliente por el efecto de las ollas prendidas y de la comida haciéndose. No sabía que hacer entonces, me quedé muy quieto hasta que una de las mujeres se acercó a mi. Era una mujer adulta con la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo.

— ¿Qué tenemos acá?— Se acercó a mí, mirándome muy seria. Me arrojé al suelo para saludarla, temiendo haber hecho algo malo.

— Levántate del piso, vas a ensuciarlo más de lo que ya está. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Volvió a preguntar.

— Nanami, señora.

Ella se me quedó mirando un momento y luego me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia un patiecito contiguo a la cocina donde había luz. De nuevo se quedó observando mis ojos y el color de mi cabello.

—Vaya color… con razón Oshiro-san te aceptó. Nanami-chan…toma esas cubetas de agua y date un baño en seguida. Hueles muy mal —Regañó —Y date prisa porque aquí no se puede perder el tiempo.

Me empujó en dirección de las cubetas de agua en medio del patio. Obedecí sin saber bien que hacer… Me quité la _yukata _y me di un baño lo mejor que pude, tratando de limpiar bien mis rodillas y mis pies. Ella volvió a mi lado y me dio ropa nueva y limpia.

—Ponte esto— También me dio medias y zapatos algo que no estaba acostumbrado a usar —¿Qué me estás mirando? Date prisa que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Me quitó el kimono de las manos y me lo puso enseguida, era bastante calientito a comparación de la _yukata _vieja que traía puesta. Me hizo girar hacia un lado y me ató el kimono muy fuerte con una cinta azul, no como lo hacía yo, con un trapo viejo.

—Ya, ponte a trabajar— Me dijo y se llevó mi ropa vieja, luego pude ver como la arrojaba a la basura.

No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sólo me dejaba llevar como si me arrastraran las olas para todos lados. De pronto estaba en la orilla del mar recogiendo piedritas o cangrejos chiquitos y ahora estaba de pie en un patio más grande de lo que era mi cabañita, sin saber que hacer.

**OXOXO**

Dentro de la cocina varias mujeres entraban, salían, traían y llevaban fuentes repletas de comida. Estaba por morir la tarde y empezaba a aumentar el movimiento en la ciudad. Desde dentro de la cocina se podía oír el ruido de la calle, las voces, las pisadas, las carretas que pasaban.

Desde una esquina de la cocina Nanami se enfrentaba a barriles de verduras que tenía que picar y picar, más grandes que él y la verdura estaba apilada en ellos como cerros vegetales. Por más que picaba y picaba, no había cuando acabar.

—Date prisa— Una de las mujeres se agachó hacia donde estaban los vegetales depositados y se los llevó dejando de nuevo el recipiente vacío —Tienes que darte prisa con esto. Eres demasiado lento.

Nanami-chan bajó la cabeza y musitó una disculpa mientras seguía batallando con los vegetales húmedos entre sus manos. Trataba de hacerlo lo más rápido posible pero cuanto más rápido intentaba hacerlo, más se resistían los nabos a ser pelados y cortados.

La misma mujer que lo recibió, una cocinera se acercó entonces al chiquito y le dio una bofetada.

—Eres demasiado lento. Necesito esta verdura ahora — Gruñó.

El pequeño empezó a llorar por la fuerza del golpe. Las manos empezaron a temblarle y ahora no podía ver nada producto de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salírsele.

—Deja de llorar y sigue trabajando.

No se atrevió a desobedecerla y trató de ponerle velocidad al asunto de pelar y picar. Movía las manos tan pronto como podía, pero no era suficiente.

—Date prisa mocoso —Gritó la cocinera acercándose amenazante.

Nanami se secó las lágrimas restantes con la manga de su kimono y volvió a la carga. Temblaba tanto que los vegetales se le escapaban de las manos y el cuchillo le raspaba los dedos. En un momento la hoja filosa del cuchillo se enterró en la palma de su manito pálida.

No gritó, no fue necesario porque la cocinera al ver lo sucedido se acercó al niño que empezaba a chorrear sangre y lo tomó del cabello. Lo condujo a jalones hacia el patio y lo soltó en medio de este. Luego tomó una vara de madera que estaba apoyada junto a la puerta y empezó a golpearlo. Le dio sólo tres golpes, que fueron suficientes para que Nanami-chan se fuera contra el suelo llorando.

—Levántate y regresa a trabajar.

Pero el pequeño ni se movió, ni le contestó, ni nada. Sólo siguió llorando. Ella se hartó de la escena y lo tomó del cabello de nuevo. De un jalón lo llevó hacia el lavadero y lo estrelló ahí, de nuevo.

—Date prisa, mocoso— gritó.

**OXOXO**

Se hizo de noche y parecía que había un festival o algo así. Había mucho ruido en la calle. Acabé de picar todas las verduras que me dijeron. Menos mal la herida no era profunda pero si dolía mucho. Me daban ganas de ir a curiosear afuera a la calle. Me gustaban los festivales. Cuando era chiquito mi mamá me llevaba a verlos pero cuando ella murió tuve que ir solo.

Me estaba dando hambre de nuevo, la cocinera no me dio de comer como castigo por haberla demorado en su trabajo, me dijo. Entonces me puse a barrer la cocina como ella me indicó. En eso entró Oshiro-san. No la había vuelto a ver desde que llegué y ahora ella tenía ropa distinta.

Mamá tenía un par de kimonos que usaba siempre pero no se cambiaba más que una vez al día. Ahora Oshiro-san estaba vestida con un kimono distinto y era mucho más bonito que el de más temprano.

—Tú, ven aquí— Me dijo.

Yo la seguí por unos corredores enormes y largos que tenían muchas puertas. Nos detuvimos entonces y ella me empujó dentro.

—Himiko-kun encárgate de él, qué te ayude aquí y cuando termine lo mandas a dormir.

—Sí, Oshiro-san, como ordene —Respondió una joven dentro del salón.

Oshiro-san se fue y yo me quedé frente a la joven.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Nanami, señorita— La saludé arrojándome al suelo como siempre lo hacía.

Sólo sabía saludar de ese modo. Mamá siempre me decía que debía mostrarles mi respeto a las personas mayores, una vez papá me dio una paliza por no ser respetuoso con unos señores a los que les debía dinero. Me golpeó tanto con el remo de madera que me caí dormido y no desperté hasta mucho rato después. A las camareras mi saludo les pareció lo más gracioso que habían visto en largo tiempo porque se echaron a reír un buen rato.

—Levántate Nanami-chan, no soy una reina para que me saludes de ese modo, eso guárdalo para los clientes.

Ella me hizo levantarme tomándome del brazo y se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara magullada porque pasó los dedos sobre mi mejilla.

—Tienes un rostro muy bonito, no deberías dejar que se te marque de ese modo. Vamos a ver. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Seis Himiko-san.

—Pero si eres casi un bebé— Ella rió de nuevo coreada por las otras camareras —Bien, Nanami-chan, termina pronto de hacer tu trabajo y podrás ir a descansar. Vamos que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, los clientes llegarán en cualquier momento.

Himiko-san me indicó que acomode los asientos en la larga fila de mesas que había en el salón. Mientras tanto ella y las camareras iban acomodando los utensilios sobre estas y conversaban animadas. Le oí decir a que iba a haber un banquete en ese salón y que iban a haber muchos invitados. Era por eso que yo había picado tantas verduras en la cocina. Otra camarera comentó que iban a haber invitados muy importantes y había que atenderlos como se debía. Ellas afirmaron entonces.

—Pero lo más bonito de todo— Agregó la joven camarera —Es ver bailar a las geishas. ¡Ah! Poder usar kimonos tan bellos y poder andar de compromiso en compromiso. Esa es vida para mí.

Al oír eso me puse a pensar en mi mamá y eso me llenó de tristeza. Recordaba que cuando era chiquito ella armaba abanicos de papel y se ponía a bailar. Me imaginaba que mi mamá como las geishas que mencionaban ellas habría disfrutado de una buena vida en algún momento.

—¿En que piensas Nanami-chan? Si no mueves las manos los asientos no se acomodarán solos.

—Lo siento.

Ella se acercó a mi y colocó sus manos sobre mi cabello, enredando sus dedos en el, como extasiada.

—Apuesto que Nanami-chan sería una linda geisha. ¿No creen chicas?— Ellas rieron de nuevo, se estaban burlando de mí —Basta de risas.

Añadió apenas conteniendo la propia.

—Será mejor que termines pronto Nanami-chan y te vayas a dormir, sino vas a estar en problemas.

**OXOXO**

Los días siguientes se la pasó encerrado en la cocina picando vegetales, cerros y cerros de vegetales. Cuando se hacía de tarde deambulaba por los corredores de la casa siguiendo a Himiko-san y a las demás camareras con floreros, fuentes y demás utensilios. Cuando ya no lo necesitaban lo mandaban a dormir con las demás criadas.

La cuarta noche desde su llegada Oshiro-san lo encontró en uno de los salones colocando unas mesas extras. Sin decirle una palabra lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró por los pasadizos del edificio.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y ella la abrió para luego empujarlo dentro. Un hombre calvo y el terrible olor de humo les dieron la bienvenida.

Nanami-chan se arrodilló tan pronto el sujeto le dirigió la mirada.

—Ya, ya ven aquí— Ordenó Oshiro-san y se acomodó en un asiento al lado del sujeto—Ven aquí.

Ordenó el sujeto y el chiquito se acercó a él guardando una distancia prudencial. Oshiro-san lo volvió a atrapar del brazo y lo colocó frente al sujeto.

—Midori-kun… ya veo que es lo que me decías. Es bastante joven aún huele a leche —Murmuró masticando su pipa humeante.

Nanami lo miraba tratando de que no notara que lo estaba mirando. Muerto de curiosidad quería comprobar si le salía humo por las orejas al igual a como le estaba saliendo en esos momentos por la nariz.

—Pero crecerá algún día. Y puede ser más útil ¿no crees?

Más humo le salió por la nariz mientras lo miraba y miraba como si tuviera un objeto extraño frente a sus ojos. Le levantó el rostro para verle mejor los ojos. Giraba su cara para que la luz de las lámparas los iluminara.

—De que sirve eso no hay duda con ese color de cabello y esa piel claro que sirve. Esos ojos son lo mejor que tiene pero no sé… Insisto que esta demasiado joven.

—Entonces ¿qué decides?— Preguntó ella fastidiada.

—Darle unos años más. Ha venido demasiado joven —resopló de nuevo inundando la habitación con humo fresco.

—Pues por ello ha sido el precio que pagamos. Entonces mientras crece se quedará aquí.

—No dudo que sabrás sacarle provecho mientras tanto, Midori-kun.

— Nanami-chan fuera de acá…—Ordenó.

**OXOXO**

Los días siguientes las labores de Nanami-chan se multiplicaron. Ya no tenía únicamente la misión de rebanar todos los vegetales de los enormes barriles que se le ponían delante, sino que ahora le encomendaban otras tareas igual de arduas como limpiar los pisos.

Esa mañana lo mandaron a barrer la entrada. Con la escoba en la mano y acompañado de otras criadas por fin pudo asomarse con total libertad a la calle. Era temprano en la mañana y la acera estaba llena de gente, tanta como nunca antes la había visto.

En la aldea pequeñísima como un grano de arroz comparado con esa gran ciudad, las personas eran escasas en las calles. En cambio en esta gran ciudad parecía no haber casas suficientes para todos, así que tenían que andar en la calle para caber ahí. Nunca había visto tanta gente junta si no era en un desfile por las celebraciones de primavera en su aldea al lado del mar.

De pronto se sintió al borde de las olas, en la orilla del mar con la ciudad enorme rebosando como el agua. Sintió deseos de avanzar un pie primero luego el otro, como hacía cuando entraba al agua a bañarse pero la ciudad le parecía más peligrosa e impetuosa que el mismo océano.

La gente afuera hacía tanta bulla como los pájaros cuando los pescadores levantaban sus redes. Parecía que todos tenían algo que decir o que hacer. Se movían de un lado a otro vestidos con muchos colores y con ropas muy finas, las más finas que había visto hasta ese entonces. Por primera vez podía apreciar las imágenes que armaba en su mente cuando era pequeño y su mamá le contaba historias acerca de las ciudades que ella había visitado. Era igual o mejor lo que tenía enfrente sólo que cuando su mamá se lo contaba en la tranquilidad de la cabañita donde vivían, en la calidez maternal de su regazo todo parecía más bonito.

—Nanami-chan…deja de holgazanear ahí y entra antes de que te metas en problemas.

Una de las criadas le llamó la atención y cuando se dio cuenta estaba de pie en medio de la vereda. Inmediatamente se disculpó con ella y volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Por las calles podía ver carretas y gente caminando de un lado a otro. Toda esa gente que las otras noches había oído estaba frente a él. De repente si prestaba atención abuelita y abuelito aparecían entre ellos. Hubiera sido fácil reconocerlos, vestidos con kimonos grises y oscuros, como palomas pequeñas avanzando entre aves coloridas. Tan pequeños, agarrados el uno del otro para no caerse.

—Obaa-san— susurró como si mencionándola fuera a aparecer. La extrañaba mucho y no había dejado de pensar en ellos desde que partió. Se imaginaba que Tsuruko-san les había contado la noticia, porque eso era algo que ella disfrutaba mucho de hacer. De repente les había dicho donde estaba y ellos iban a venir a visitarlo, o mejor aún a llevárselo de nuevo a la aldea.

Eso no era posible, ellos eran ancianos que vivían del dinero que su hija les enviaba y no iban a poder costearse un viaje desde la aldea a esa ciudad tan grande. Y menos pagar el dinero que Oshiro-san pagó por él. De repente era mejor que ellos no supieran donde estaba, pero igual los iba a entristecer mucho, tanto como a él pensar en ellos.

**OXOXO**

Era de noche y al terminar mis labores me fui a dormir. Escuché a Himiko-san que esa noche iba a haber una gran ceremonia en honor a una celebridad y que mucha gente elegante iba a asistir. Así lo dijo ella. Yo no sabía que era una celebridad pero parecía ser algo importante.

Había mucho ruido en la calle y me eché en el futón sin poder dormir ni un poquito.

No sé porque me levanté de la cama y salí sin que nadie me viera. Atravesé el patio y me salí por la puerta trasera, por donde había entrado la primera vez con Tachikawa-san. Avancé en silencio hasta donde estaba la calle iluminada como siempre para un festival.

Había en la puerta muchas personas, las pude ver cuando me asomé a verlos. Entraban varias geishas y varios señores. Unos de esos señores tenían ropa occidental, como la llamaba Himiko-kun. Se veía tan diferente y complicada de usar. Apenas se quedaban un momento en la calle y luego entraban. Me hubiera gustado verlos más de cerca y me hubiera gustado acercarme cuando de pronto sentí que algo me atrapaba del cabello y me jalaba hacia atrás.

Grité asustado porque no sabía que podía ser. Grité muy fuerte.

—Así que intentabas escapar— Gritó la cocinera y me fue arrastrando hasta el patio de la casa.

—No. No… yo sólo estaba… mirando…— Me atreví a responder mientras ella me jalaba y me hacía doler tanto que me dieron ganas de llorar.

—Mentira. Querías escaparte… ahora vas a ver… te van a castigar y se te van a quitar todas las ganas de volverlo a hacer…

—No... Fusae-san…no es así…yo no quería escaparme.

Ella no me dejó explicarle porque me pegó en la cara con tanta fuerza que hizo que me saliera sangre de los labios.

—Cállate— Gritó mientras trataba que su voz predomine sobre mi llanto. Me dejó en el suelo y yo intenté escapar de ella en busca de Himiko-kun.

Fusae-san se dio cuenta de eso y me tomó del brazo. Me volvió a lanzar al suelo y trajo una vara de madera. Sin decirme nada más me empezó a golpear. Entonces empecé a gritar porque me estaba lastimando mucho y de rabia porque era injusto todo esto.

De pronto los golpes cesaron, algo la detuvo.

—Deténgase mujer.

Levanté la mirada para ver de quien se trataba y pude ver que era uno de los clientes que había oído mis gritos y había venido a ayudarme.

—Señor… este mocoso intentó escapar... y…— Respondió Fusae-san algo agitada.

—Pero si no ha ido a ningún lado ¿no?

Ante esto ella no pudo decir nada, se quedó en silencio y se disculpó con el recién llegado. Hasta dijo su nombre pero no pude oírlo bien. La cabeza me zumbaba y me dolía muchísimo. Entonces el señor se acercó a mí y levantó mi rostro con sus dedos. Notó que estaba húmedo por tanto llorar y también por la sangre que no paraba de salir de mis labios. Pasó sus dedos sobre mi mentón hasta llegar la herida abierta. Entonces lo miré a los ojos aunque los tenía medio nublados. Me quedó mirando como si estuviera asombrado, seguro era porque estaba algo oscuro y notó el color extraño que cobran mis ojos cuando hay poca luz.

Se quedó observándome un momento y su otra mano subió hasta mi frente a los mechones que caían sobre mi rostro y luego sobre mis mejillas.

No me dijo nada, sólo me miró, miró a la cocinera y se fue.

Me gané una golpiza por culpa de la cocinera. Ella le dijo al señor Oshiro que y había intentado escapar y que ella me detuvo. El señor Oshiro me castigó, me llevó de nuevo al patio y me golpeó con la misma vara con que Fusae-san lo había hecho la noche anterior. Sólo que me lastimó mucho más. Cuando terminó no me podía poner en pie.

Himiko-kun fue a mi habitación luego y me regañó por eso.

—Nanami-chan eso que hiciste fue muy tonto de tu parte. La próxima vez que lo hagas te golpearé yo misma— Me dijo enojada

—Pero Himiko-san… yo no quería hacerlo, lo juro…yo sólo quería darle una mirada a la calle.

Ella me miró desconfiada.

—Te lo juro Himiko-chan…—Le decía así para ablandarla un poquito y que no se enoje tanto conmigo —Yo no quería hacer eso, además no tengo donde ir. No puedo escapar si no tengo a donde ir.

Se me ocurrió decir en mi defensa.

—De todos modos no lo vuelvas a hacer, ni siquiera lo pienses. Te has metido en muchos problemas ahora. Recién acabas de llegar y ya estas en líos. Ahora la señora va a estar vigilándote muy bien.

Ella suspiró y me acarició el rostro.

—Mira nomás como estas, menos mal no tienes ningún hueso roto. Eso incrementaría tus deudas con la casa, sería lo peor que te podría pasar.

Yo también tenía deudas, eso me asustó. Papá tenía deudas y para pagarlas me sacó de mi casa pero yo no tenía nada que poder vender, entonces como iba a poder pagar mis deudas. La miré asustado, al parecer ella se dio cuenta y siguió.

—Cuando seas más grande y tengas un lugar donde ir tienes que ver la manera de pagar tus deudas e irte de aquí. No querrás quedarte aquí el resto de tu vida. ¿No?

Le dije que no moviendo la cabeza pero me preocupaba el monto de la deuda. ¿Cuánto podía ser?

—Yo no sé Himiko-chan cuanto dinero es. Sólo sé que a mi papá le dieron mucho dinero por mí pero no sé cuanto era.

—Estoy segura que lo que pagaron los señores Oshiro fue mucho más que eso. Así que cada vez que hagas alguna tontería que cueste dinero a la casa se te sumará en tus deudas. Ahora eres muy pequeño para ganar dinero, cuando crezcas tienes que ver como lo harás.

Ella se veía preocupada pero no tanto como yo. No se me ocurría nada en ese momento para poder ganar dinero.

—Pero HImiko-chan… ¿Cómo voy a conseguir ese dinero?

—Tienes que trabajar muy duro, Nanami-chan y demostrarle a los dueños que eres un buen empleado. Así que de algún modo puedas saldar tu deuda trabajando o algo —Ella suspiró. Parecía muy difícil tanto para ella como para mí —Pero si sigues comportándote mal Nanami-chan, los señores se hartaran de ti y te venderán a otras personas.

Esas palabras me asustaron tanto. No quería que me manden a otro lugar cuando acaba de llegar a este.

**OXOXO**

Era aún de mañana cuando la señora Oshiro entró a la cocina, acompañada de una criada. Encontró lo que buscaba agachado fregando los pisos de la cocina. Lo tomó de un brazo sin decir una palabra y lo llevaron entre ambas hacia el lavadero del patio.

Ahí la criada le frotaba un trapo húmedo en la cara mientras que la señora le jalaba la cinta que le sujetaba el kimono a la cintura. Le dio una mirada a los moretones a medio borrarse del cuerpo de Nanami-chan y le volvió a atar la ropa. La criada le pasó un peine por el cabello, de nuevo la señora lo atrapó del brazo y ambas lo llevaron hacia dentro de los pasadizos interminables.

En el camino la criada se fue por su lado y cuando llegaron a la oficina del señor Oshiro la señora entró primero. Luego lo hizo entrar de un jalón. Entonces Nanami-chan se arrodilló para hacer su reverencia. Luego la señora lo levantó y empujó hacia donde estaba una persona acomodada en el asiento.

—¿Es esto lo que buscaba, Toyama-san?

Nanami-chan le dio una mirada a quien estaba frente a ellos por pura curiosidad. Entonces pudo notar una cara familiar. Era el sujeto que lo había defendido de la cocinera varios días atrás.

— Sí, Oshiro-san… es exactamente a quien buscaba —Respondió mirándolo con gran interés, como si estuviera estudiando sus rasgos.

—Nanami-chan, Toyama-san vino a ver como sigue la herida de tu rostro, agradece su amabilidad —Ordenó ella.

Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía hizo una venia torpe.

—Muchas gracias por su amabilidad Toyama-san.

Entonces el señor le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se acerque. La señora reafirmó la venia con un empujón. Entonces Nanami-chan avanzó despacito con la mirada baja, asustado. Toyama-san estiró la mano como para revisar el estado de la herida con sus dedos.

—Veo que ya cerró, espero que no te hayas metido en problemas Nanami-chan —Dijo sonriendo ligeramente.

—El mocoso obtuvo lo que merecía por intentar escapar, Toyama-san —replicó la señora con un tono severo muy propio de ella.

—Ya veo —Añadió entonces el señor.

—Nanami-chan retírate —Ordenó finalmente la señora Oshiro.

**  
OXOXO  
**  
Himiko-kun me encontró en uno de los salones más grandes de la casa, arreglando unos puestos frente a las mesitas cuando entró y rápidamente se acercó a mí.

—Nanami-chan— Me dijo y me pegó en la cara.

—¿Himiko-chan, por qué?— le dije cubriéndome el lugar donde me había pegado con una mano. ¿Por qué me estaba pegando? Yo no había hecho nada malo, eso creía.

—Eres un torpe has llamado la atención de un señor muy importante. No sé como lo hiciste pero deja de hacerlo.

No le entendía pero me daba miedo preguntarle así que sólo baje la cabeza.

—No sé que fue Himiko-chan —Le dije y regresé a mi trabajo.

—Un señor muy importante vino a buscarte hoy. Estuvo hablando con la señora Oshiro acerca de ti.

Ella había estado escuchando la conversación como siempre lo hacía. Me hacía quedarme en un pasadizo y avisarle si venía alguien para que no la descubrieran. Sería el mismo señor de la otra vez quien venía a preguntar por mí. ¿De nuevo venía a ver cómo seguía? Yo no sabía que decirle a Himiko-san.

—Escuché cuando conversaban… que Toyama-san está interesado en ti — su voz sonaba preocupada como la de Obaa-chan cuando le hablaba de mi papá —No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a ese señor. ¿Entiendes? No es bueno que lo hagas. Te lo digo por tu bien.

No le podía entender porque. No parecía una mala persona porque me defendió de la cocinera pero si Himiko-chan decía eso, era mejor hacerle caso.

—Oshiro-san es una mujer sin escrúpulos. Ella haría lo que fuera por dinero, lo que fuera. No le importa nada con tal de conseguir dinero. Si tuviera que venderse lo haría por partes para ganar más.

Me dio risa su comentario pero no dije nada.

— Así que mejor mantente alejado de su camino, Nanami-chan.

Acabó con una sonrisa. Le sonreí de nuevo y me dejó seguir trabajando.

Extrañaba mi casa por momentos. No tenía mucho tiempo para eso porque me la pasaba demasiado tiempo ocupado trabajando. Siempre estaba tan ocupado, que sólo podía pensar en mi casita cuando estaba dormido. Soñaba con abuelita y abuelito y esperaba poder verlos de nuevo. Por momentos sentía deseos de regresar por ellos pero no tenía como hacerlo. No tenía dinero, ni sabía el camino de regreso a casa. Entonces me dedicaba a hacer mi trabajo para que no me regañen.

Acerca de lo de Toyama-san, el hombre importante de quien hablaba Himiko-kun. Habían pasado varios días sin saber de él. Hasta una noche cuando me estaba yendo a mi cama, una de las camareras apareció y me tomó del brazo. Me llevó por los pasillos oscuros y me hizo subir hasta el tercer piso.

Yo había subido hasta tan arriba muy pocas veces. Ahí arriba había habitaciones donde los clientes iban a descansar por la noche. Por eso subíamos futones y ropa de cama a veces. Cuando llegamos a uno de los cuartos ella me apretó el brazo.

— No se te ocurra decir que yo te traje aquí o vas a ver.

Me dijo y luego abrió la puerta y me empujó hacia dentro de la habitación. Me quedé en la oscuridad y con algo de miedo. Pude distinguir a alguien sentado frente a mí y me estaba mirando. No podía ver bien pero igual me arrodillé para saludarlo. Cuando me di cuenta pude ver que era Toyama-san.

Me miraba como si tuviera un animal extraño frente a él y no sabía bien porque, pero me estaba dando miedo estar ahí con él.

—Nanami-chan— se me acercó —Quería verte.

No sabía que debía responderle así que bajé la mirada nervioso.

—Me gusta mirarte.

Eso me parecía muy extraño, que alguien encuentre divertido ver a un niño de seis años. No había nada de interesante, creo. Entonces empezó a acariciar mi cabello y se sintió bien. Sus caricias me recordaban a las de abuelita. Sentí mucha tristeza al recordarlos y los ojos se me humedecieron. Toyama-san me cubrió con sus brazos y recosté mi frente en su pecho. Él empezó a apretarme un poco. Dolió pero no me quejé. Me acordé de lo que me había dicho Himiko-san y entonces ya era muy tarde.

—Toyama-san— Le dije —Ya debo irme, sino Oshiro-san se va a enojar conmigo.

Se me ocurrió decirle para que me suelte.

Lo hizo y me alejé un poquito para hacerle una reverencia y escaparme. Toyama-san estiró su mano y me jaló hacia él. Metió su otra mano dentro de mi kimono como si buscara algo en mi pecho y dejó caer algo ahí dentro. Me sonrió y yo me sentí muy nervioso.

Toyama-san avanzó hacia la puerta y se me quedó mirando para que se la abriera. Entonces salimos juntos y caminamos por los corredores oscuros hasta el primer piso. Luego me dirigió una mirada extraña y se fue caminando hacia los salones principales.

Me fui a mi habitación lo más rápido que pude y me saqué la ropa buscando el paquete que me había dado Toyama-san. Estaba envuelto en papel de seda y cuando lo abrí pude ver que era un caramelo en forma de un pulpo rojo.

**OXOXO**

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno la cocinera dejó sin comer a Nanami-chan sin darle ninguna explicación. Únicamente lo mandó a pararse a un rincón de la cocina. El pequeño se dio cuenta que algo pasaba pero no sabía que era. Las mujeres reunidas en la cocina terminaron de desayunar y él seguía de pie en la esquina, pensando que remediaría el hambre que estaba sintiendo comiéndose su regalo más tardecito.

La señora Oshiro entró a la cocina un momento después. Se acercó a Nanami-chan y le plantó una bofetada. Sin decirle ni una palabra lo tomó del brazo, tomó la vara de madera y lo arrastró hacia el patio. Fusae-san los siguió de cerca.

La señora le arrancó el cinturón del kimono para luego abrírselo completamente.

— ¿Qué te hizo?— preguntó furiosa — ¿Dónde te tocó?

Nanami la miraba sin entenderle nada. Estaba asustado y confundido, demasiado para responder.

—Contesta ¿Dónde te tocó? ¿Te tocó aquí?

Volvió a preguntar apuntando a la parte baja de su espalda. Le dio una palmada en el trasero y lo hizo llorar inmediatamente. El pequeño respondió moviendo la cabeza en negativa. No estaba seguro a que se referían de todos modos. Oshiro-san creyó sus palabras o no encontró nada raro en el chiquillo. Entonces le quitó la vara a la cocinera, quien la estaba sujetando. Armada con ella empezó a golpearlo en la espalda desnuda. El kimono se le había ido al suelo cuando se lo sacaron para revisarlo y no había nada interponiéndose entre la vara de madera y su piel.

Resistió varios golpes y cayó de rodillas, abrazando su propio cuerpito mientras seguían cayendo. Hasta que por fin Oshiro-san se cansó de tanto ejercicio. Entonces fue el turno de Fusae-san quien lo golpeó hasta que las piernas se le doblaron al pequeño y cayó al suelo sin poder resistir más

Entonces ella lo levantó del suelo como si fuera ropa mojada y lo aventó contra el lavadero. Hizo que se apoyara en el para seguir golpeándolo. Cuando terminó Nanami yacía de rodillas con la frente apoyada en el lavadero. Se quedó ahí un momento, sin poder moverse para ningún lado.

Entonces Himiko-san apareció y lo llevó a su habitación para dejarlo descansar.

—Te dije que no hicieras tonterías — Le dijo y se retiró.

**OXOXO**

A raíz de los golpes que recibió Nanami, tuvo que quedarse en cama un día entero. Los días que siguieron en cambio fueron de mucho trabajo y como andaba adolorido, recibía muchos regaños.

Desde ese día, la vigilancia hacia el pequeño aumentó. Parecía que siempre alguien estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Pero como medida extra de seguridad, lo confinaron en la cocina, en donde trabajaba desde que amanecía hasta que se hacía de noche.

Ya se había dado el cambio de estación y las demás criadas habían sacado la ropa abrigadora. Dentro de poco iba a empezar las festividades de año nuevo. Según pudo oír a las demás camareras y a Himiko-san, iba a empezar una temporada de mucho movimiento.

Y así fue, para la fiesta de año nuevo hubo mucho trabajo. Así que le levantaron el castigo. Siendo la fiesta de año nuevo la más importante del año, había tanto que hacer que no se daban abasto. En principio, en los días previos al año nuevo había que limpiar bien toda la casa para purificarla. Luego continuar con la preparación de los platillos tradicionales que se servían en los banquetes. Y no se podía olvidar el decorar los salones y preparar las ofrendas a los dioses.

El día de año nuevo se honraban a los antepasados visitando sus tumbas y luego se visitaba el templo para pedirles a los dioses bendiciones para todo el año. En la ciudad todo era celebraciones y ruido. Muchísima gente en la calle, como nunca antes la había visto.

Cuando era más pequeño, su mamá no podía prepara los platillos que se servían en aquella lujosa casa de té. Y en una aldea tan pequeñita como la suya no habían tantas celebraciones ni bullicio como en esa gran ciudad. El día de año nuevo lo llevaba a visitar a sus antepasados y papá desaparecía para luego volver totalmente ebrio. Con ella caminaba mucho, con el resto de los aldeanos para ir al templo. Caminaban mucho porque el templo estaba en el pueblo siguiente, algo de lo cual los aldeanos se quejaban mucho. Cuando su mamá murió tuvieron que llamar a un sacerdote del otro pueblo para que le de sus bendiciones.

Cada vez que se iba el año viejo, el nuevo traía esperanzas de que todo fuera mejor. Nanami esperaba que así fuera. Aunque el año empezaba sin visos de mejorar su situación, lo que si traía era mucho trabajo.

Liberado de su castigo, las labores habían aumentado para él.

Una tarde mientras limpiaba el suelo de la entrada, Oshiro-san y una criada lo llevaron con ella el baño. Una vez adentro los tres, ella lo liberaron del kimono que traía puesto y lo metieron al agua calientita. La criada le frotaba un trapo sobre la piel para dejársela bien limpia. La señora Oshiro dirigía y Nanami se dejaba asear tranquilamente. No era de protestar, ni rebelarse, nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Una vez la señora consideró que estaba bien limpio hizo que la criada lo sacara del agua y lo envolviera en una toalla. Lo secaron entre ambas y le frotaron la piel con un polvo blanco y perfumado. Luego le colocaron encima un kimono verde brillante. Era mucho más bonito que el que traía puesto. La señora le rodeó la cintura con un cinturón mucho más ancho, de colores brillantes también, en tonos rosa y celeste. Luego le colocaron las mediecitas y los zapatos. Cuando Nanami se dio cuenta traía puesto un kimono de niña, con conejitos blancos estampados.

Era bastante bonito, pero era de niña.

La criada le acercó una cinta verde y unos adornos para el cabello, pero la señora Oshiro dijo que no eran necesarios. Solamente le cepillaron las hebras castañas acomodándolas sobre su cráneo. La señora le dio una última mirada y dijo que había quedado muy bien. Satisfecha como si acabara de vestir a su muñeca favorita tomó de la mano a Nanami-chan y salió.

Atravesaron los corredores y llegaron a la puerta. Ella le dijo que se quedara en silencio y así lo hizo. Todas las tardes la señora Oshiro esperaba para darle la bienvenida a los clientes de la casa de te. Debía ser muy divertido ver a la gente entrar con sus ropas tan finas y tan arregladas, pero al cabo de un rato de esperar que alguien llegara empezó a parecer muy aburrido.

Nanami-chan empezó a jugar con el kimono que traía puesto. Los conejitos blancos parecían saltar sobre una colina verde cada vez que movía sus bracitos. La señora les daba indicaciones a unas camareras y entre ellas apareció Himiko. La vio y le sonrió pero ella lo miró enojada. ¿Había hecho algo malo para enojarla? No sabía bien que era y hasta quiso ir hacia ella para preguntárselo pero la señora Oshiro no le había dado permiso para moverse de donde estaba. Así que se dedicó a mirarla con tristeza ante su cara tan seria.

Entonces empezó a llegar la gente. La dueña se inclinó ante los asistentes dándoles la bienvenida se trataba de un grupo de señores vestidos con ropa occidental. Le devolvieron la reverencia a Oshiro-san y se quedaron mirando a su lado donde una niña pequeña, vestida en kimono les hizo una venia apresurada.

Uno de los señores le devolvió la mirada a Oshiro-san curioso y ella sonrió.

—Oshiro-san… Esa niña occidental vestida con nuestros trajes tradicionales combina muy bien con su distinguida casa de té — Comentó uno de ellos.

— ¿Lo cree usted, Matsuda-san?

— Ya lo creo.

Replicó sin dejar de mirar a Nanami-chan con un profundo interés. Sin duda ver a una niña de ojos azules y el cabello claro, vestida con un bonito kimono, no era algo que había visto antes.

—Al parecer no es lo único que la pequeña ha asimilado de nuestra cultura — opinó el otro señor viendo que Nanami-chan no levantaba los ojos del suelo en señal de respeto —Es una lástima, tiene un rostro muy bonito y unos ojos fascinantes. Me gustaría verlos un poco más.

Oshiro-san sonrió e hizo que Nanami levantara un poco el rostro para que pudieran los señores apreciar sus ojos.

—Si que son bastante peculiares esos ojos como diamantes azules. Si tuviera más edad, le pediría, Oshiro-san que la pequeña nos acompañara pero es sólo una niña.

—No pierdas las esperanzas Nakahodo-san. Va a crecer algún día —Dijo en tono burlón su compañero y los tres adultos rieron amenamente.

Acto seguido entraron aún bromeando entre ellos rumbo a uno de los salones, guiados por una camarera. Oshiro-san se veía tan contenta que hasta le acarició el cabello a Nanami-chan. Empezaron a llegar más personas y ninguna de ellas dejó de darle una mirada al chiquito. De pronto era como si se hubiera convertido en algo especial.

Estaba empezando a aburrirse de tanto saludar a las personas que llegaban cuando un rostro familiar apareció en la puerta Era Toyama-san quien entró saludando a otros clientes recién llegados. Un par de geishas lo saludaron con mucho respeto pero él las ignoró. Se acercó a Oshiro-san sin dejar de fijarse quien la acompañaba en esa oportunidad.

Se saludaron él y Oshiro-san, Nanami también hizo el saludo correspondiente. Luego la señora tomó al pequeño de una mano y los guió a ambos hacia dentro de los corredores. Llegaron hacia las escaleras bien iluminadas y de madera brillante. Subieron los escalones hasta el tercer piso. Oshiro-san los condujo hacia una habitación en la cual se detuvieron. Ella misma abrió la puerta para dejar entrar a Toyama-san.

Una vez él estuvo dentro tomó a Nanami-chan del brazo y lo jaló hacia ella.

—Pórtate bien y haz lo que te dice —ella lo miró examinando que todo en el pequeño se viera bien. Le arregló un poco el cabello, lo traía algo largo así que se lo acomodó. Luego le pellizcó las mejillas con muchísima fuerza, para que no se viera tan pálido. Al ver que todo estaba de nuevo en orden, empujó a Nanami dentro y luego hizo una venia para despedirse.

Nanami-chan no sabía que hacer. Toyama-san ya se había acomodado en uno de los asientos dispuestos en la habitación, al lado de la mesita de madera laqueada y esperaba al parecer que hiciera lo mismo pero el pequeño no estaba seguro de hacerlo así que se quedó de pie.

—Siéntate.

Le dijo así que no pudo desobedecer, se sentó en el otro puesto dispuesto que estaba frente a Toyama-san quien lo miraba con mucho más interés que las noches anteriores.

—Nanami-chan— le dijo con voz grave. Tanto que le produjo mucha curiosidad al pequeño, tanta que lo miró de frente a los ojos —tenía muchas ganas de verte. Espero que nuestro otro encuentro no te haya generado problemas.

Lo dijo casi para si.

El chiquito devolvió la mirada a la superficie oscura de la mesa de madera y sin quererlo pudo notar que al lado de Toyama-san había un maletín de color oscuro. No pudo evitar poner cara de terror, no sabía que estaba ocurriendo, ni que estaba por suceder.

Toyama-san se levantó ligeramente de su puesto y acercó una de sus manos hacia él. Tomó su barbilla entre sus dedos y levantó su rostro para apreciarlo mejor, como si tuviera una fruta madura y quisiera examinarla más detenidamente.

De pronto Nanami-chan se encontró tan nervioso que sintió ganas de llorar. Se le nublaron los ojos por las lágrimas que luchaba por no derramar. Entonces Toyama-san lo notó y deslizó uno de sus dedos por las pestañas del chiquito.

—Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien…— le dijo.

Y a decir verdad, a Nanami-chan le hubiera gustado muchísimo creerle pero en el fondo algo le decía que eso no era cierto.


	3. III

**Sorry por demorarme en actualizar. Mi vida asufrido cambios radicales y eso hace que me demore en escribir y todo eso. Bueno... gracias por leer y por ponerme comentarios. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y poder escribir otro más rapidito.**

**Ningun personaje me pertenece, solo hago un fanfic.**

**

* * *

**

**3.**

La noche tras la ventana se veía tan azul y oscura; la luna apenas alumbraba como única estrella. La luz tenue de un farol colocado en la habitación por Toyama-san pestañaba suavecito, como si tuviera tanto sueño como el niño pequeño miraba atentamente a un adulto que le daba pinceladas a un lienzo. De pronto se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio. Era muy aburrido estar mirando fijamente y sin poder moverse. Toyama-san le había ordenando que se quedara quieto como el tronco de un árbol. Un árbol pequeñito que de pronto dejaba caer sus ramas sobre el suelo, porque lo vencía el cansancio.

−Nanami-chan…− Lo regañaba cien veces.

No podía hacer más nada por quedarse quieto sin que los parpados se le cierren. Trataba de contar en número de veces que Toyama-san remojaba el pincel en agua, o el número de veces que los cambiaba. Ya nada funcionaba.

De pronto el sonido del pincel sobre el lienzo dibujaba un arrullo que hacía más difícil aún la tarea de mantenerse despierto. La luz amenazaba con abandonarlos en la más silenciosa oscuridad. Toyama-san no decía ni una palabra y casi no emitía sonidos. Solamente mordisqueaba sus labios y fruncía el ceño como si estuviera enojado con los pinceles. Los apretaba entre sus dedos para luego hundirlos en una masa de color y luego llevarlo de nuevo hacia la superficie del lienzo en donde batallaba con líneas y curvas.

Nada de lo que estaba haciendo llegaba a los ojos de Nanami-chan. Ya casi no podía aguantar más. Estaba bastante incomodo recostado sobre un futón que había preparado Toyama-san. Entonces aprovechó un momento de descuido para darle descanso a su adolorido codo y de paso despabilarse. Pero no pasó desapercibida esta acción, por mínima que fue.

Toyama-san frunció el ceño ante esto, tanto que parecía que sus ojos iban a desaparecer bajo la piel de sus cejas. Nanami estuvo a punto de musitar una disculpa pero eso implicaría moverse de nuevo y ello podría enfurecerlo aún más. Entonces giró apenas la cabeza y ante esto la mirada del artista cobró una luz de aprobación.

Hasta hizo una mueca muy cercana a lo que podría llamarse sonrisa. Entonces regresó a su duelo con los pinceles y los colores. Nuevamente se hundió dentro de su lienzo y sus rayas y curvas.

Llegó la madrugada y el farol murió al lado del lienzo. Nanami-chan abrió los ojos apurado al darse cuenta que ya era de día y Toyama-san estaba guardando sus instrumentos. Asustado por haberse dormido profundamente se disculpó bajito, sin que le prestara atención.

Se levantó del futón al darse cuenta que ya no era necesario que siguiera recostado.

El artista se veía cansado, pero a la vez satisfecho. Limpiaba sus dedos con trozos de papel y lo miraba fijamente. Nanami-chan avergonzado intentó disculparse de nuevo, pero no fue necesario. Toyama-san se levantó con una mueca aún más parecida a una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta. Nanami-chan se apresuró a abrir la puerta para que saliera. Luego con algo de modorra lo siguió pasadizos y escaleras abajo hasta la puerta principal. En el camino se encontraron con Oshiro-san quien le sonreía encantada a sin dejar de agradecerle su atención. Pidiéndole que por favor no se olvidara de visitar la casa de té, que como siempre estarían encantados de atenderlo.

Al llegar a la puerta volteó con una brillante sonrisa y les aseguró que en los días siguientes iban a tener noticias de él.

**OXOXO**

Tal como lo dijo Toyama-san, pasaron los días hasta que por fin tuvieron noticias. Una tarde apareció rodeado de varias personas, entre ellas varias geishas que se reunieron en uno de los salones más elegantes.

Himiko-san, quien había estado bastante distante y callada los últimos días llegó en busca de Nanami-chan. Por órdenes de la señora le lavó la cara y lo vistió con ropa limpia. Entonces lo llevó tomado de la mano hacia donde estaban los demás invitados, sin decirle una sola palabra. A pesar de su aparente enojo, Himiko-san se veía preocupada, la arruguita que aparecía en su frente se hacía más honda cada vez que se acercaban despacito hacia el salón.

Una vez estuvieron frente a la puerta del salón ella se agachó a su altura. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y la arruga en su frente se hizo tan honda como un abismo.

No le dijo nada, sólo lo miró y luego lo hizo entrar.

La señora Oshiro lo recibió en la puerta y despachó a Himiko-san. Tomó del hombro al pequeño y lo hizo sentarse a su lado. Al parecer Nanami-chan llamaba mucho la atención con su sola presencia. Todas las miradas lo siguieron hasta que terminó sentado al lado de los dueños de la casa de Té.

Toyama-san era quizá quien más atención le ponía. Se mantenía silencioso frente a sus invitados, a pesar que una de las geishas presentes se esmeraba por llamar su atención.

De pronto tomó la palabra el señor Oshiro y empezó agradeciendo la presencia de los invitados y sobre todo la deferencia de Toyama-san de reunirlos a todos en su salón de té. Los demás invitados asintieron sonrientes y brindaron todos con sake por ello.

Pero Toyama-san parecía más concentrado en el paquete que estaba envuelto a su lado que en la hermosa mujer que le servía saque y trataba inútilmente de iniciar la conversación con él. Entonces se hizo el silencio y Toyama-san decidió que era momento de tomar la palabra. Su voz era tan grave como el sonido del mar estrellándose contra las rocas. Tenía el mismo efecto, cuando él hablaba el resto de personas guardaba silencio.

−Los he reunido aquí para lo que ustedes bien saben. Mi nueva obra, pintada en una noche− dijo y descubrió el paquete mostrándolo a la concurrencia.

Las personas que aguardaban silenciosas en principio, soltaron una exclamación que sonaba a suspiro. Luego vinieron los halagos de parte de las geishas y comentarios de los señores a los que acompañaban.

Nanami-chan mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo y la deslizaba sobre las líneas de la madera del suelo. Parecían caminitos para las hormigas, quizá algunas de ellas los tomaban para regresar a sus cuevitas. Aunque se moría de curiosidad por descubrir el motivo del asombro de los invitados, se mantenía silencio y hasta asustado de estar entre gente mayor.

Entonces una de las geishas se acercó y levantó su barbilla para verle bien el rostro. Su rostro de muñeca se contorsionó en una mueca curiosa. Clavó sus ojos pequeños y dibujados, con pincel sobre porcelana, sobre los azul marino de Nanami-chan con tanta intensidad que hizo que se le enciendan las mejillas.

− Toyama-san…− Exclamó ella − Has plasmado magníficamente la belleza del azul de estos ojos. Eres de verdad un artista excepcional.−

Y la concurrencia aclamó el comentario y de nuevo bebieron sake.

Nanami-chan aprovechó que todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado halagando el trabajo de Toyama-san y le dio una mirada al dichoso lienzo.

Era una pintura magnifica, sin duda, si hubiera conocido el significado de la palabra quizá la hubiera usado también. Pero lo único que veía en ella era una imagen infantil revestida de verdor y conejitos blancos poblándola. Había una luz cayendo sobre los ojos del pequeño de la pintura y hacía que sus ojos brillaran como faroles en medio de una tempestad. De verdad era una bonita pintura, con muchos colores y todo, pero a Nanami-chan le pareció que el niño de la pintura tenía cara de estarse muriendo de sueño.

**OXOXO**

Himiko-san había estado muy seria desde que Toyama-san lo había tomado de modelo para su pintura, pero desde la cena en la gala lucía particularmente preocupada. Casi ni se le acercaba al pequeño y ya no intervenía cuando la cocinera se ensañaba con él.

Nanami-chan volvió a su labor de acompañar a la dueña de la casa a la hora de recibir a los invitados. Quizá eso era lo que molestaba a Himiko-san. El pequeño intentaba acercársele y ablandarla mirándola con ojos enormes como ya le había resultado alguna vez antes. Pero nada funcionaba, tan pronto se le acercaba ella se alejaba lo más rápido que podía.

Una tarde en las que se encontraba de pie al lado de Oshiro-san, Himiko se les acercó. Nanami levantó la carita para verla mejor y pudo notar que ella se veía muy preocupada. La arruguita de su frente se había multiplicado por tres. Le traía un recado a la señora y se lo dio al oído, luego se alejó silenciosa como apareció.

Oshiro-san se fue tras ella y Nanami sintió deseos de seguir a Himiko y terminar con la indiferencia de su parte. Al quedarse solo sus pies lo llevaron en busca de esta y la encontró conversando con otra camarera.

−Himiko-chan…− se prendió de la manga de su kimono, al ver que ella lo ignoraba completamente. −Himi…−

Ella volteó solo a sacárselo de encima.

− Vete, tienes trabajo que hacer− Y ella misma se alejó.

Esta vez no iba a poder escapar así que la persiguió hasta alcanzarla cerca de la cocina.

− Himiko-chan− su voz se quebraba. Ella era la única que persona que se preocupaba por él y ahora no podía sentirla distante de nuevo. − No te enojes conmigo por favor −

Todas las lágrimas que retuvo durante varias noches de perder el sueño pensando en todo lo que había dejado en su aldea se le escaparon de los ojos. Como si estuviera conteniendo al mar dentro de ellos, porque de pronto no podía dejar de llorar.

Ella se agachó a su altura y de nuevo las arrugas se asomaron en su frente.

− No te enojes más conmigo por favor. Voy a ser, bueno, voy a hacer lo que quieras, pero ya no te enojes más por favor −

Su llanto era tan triste que ni siquiera su rostro de hielo pudo lidiar con ello. Lo abrazó entonces con mucha fuerza.

− Todo va a estar bien, Nanami-chan. Te lo prometo − y se levantó de su lado derramando una lágrima ella también.

Nanami-chan regresó a su lugar junto a la puerta, rogando que Oshiro-san no hubiera regresado ya. Se quedó a un ladito dejando que los clientes ingresen. Entonces uno de los que estaban ya dentro se le acercó y lo hizo girar sobre sus tobillos para verlo bien.

El chiquillo traía puesto un kimono azul oscuro con adornos verdes y celestes que matizaban con la expresión triste de sus ojos y el color de madera tierna de su cabello. Unos ojos oscuros lo quedaron mirando fijamente, aunque la mirada de estos no era ni siquiera parecida a la de Toyama-san. Incluso la fuerza que le imprimía en el hombro de donde lo tenía sujeto era similar a la brusquedad con la que su papá lo hacía rodar por el suelo.

Sin decir nada, pero sin dejar de mirarlo lo dejó ir. Nanami-chan no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos, asustado y adolorido. Tras la espalda ancha del sujeto apareció Oshiro-san, mostrando todos los dientes en una sonrisa.

Le hizo una seña y ambos acompañaron al sujeto hacia la puerta. El sujeto se fue no sin antes dirigirle una nueva mirada al chiquillo. Oshiro-san le hizo una última reverencia antes de que se fuera. Luego le acarició el cabello al pequeño y le apretó las mejillas con tanta fuerza que se las puso como dos manzanas.

− Puedes ir a dormir, Nanami-chan − y volvió a sonreír − Mañana va a ser un día bastante largo.

**OXOXO**

Estaba soñando que navegaba sobre uno de sus barquitos de papel mientras sobre el mar. En el cielo había muchas nubes y podía ver la orilla acercarse. Desde lejos distinguía la figura arrugada de los abuelos esperando que regresara. Entonces intentaba acercarse a ellos pero las olas no lo dejaban. Estaba en todo pelear cuando su barquito empezó a sacudirse tanto que hizo que se agarrara con mucha fuerza de los lados.

Entonces abrió los ojos al oír que las olas coreaban su nombre, con el sonido de la voz de Himiko-chan.

− Despierta que no podemos perder el tiempo − Ella se veía agitada en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación. − Levántate de una vez.−

Estaba oscuro aún y no hacía mucho que se había acostado. Ella hizo que se levantara y se vistiera a oscuras. Apenas susurraba. Lo tomó de la mano y lo sacó en silencio por la puerta trasera.

Caminaron en medio del bullicio y las luces de las casas y la gente, tratando de ocultarse entre las sombras que dejaba tanta luz. Nanami-chan de la mano de Himiko, como si fueran muñecos de papel volando con el viento.

Por fin se detuvieron en medio de un edificio con muchas luces y mucha gente. Ella se agachó a la altura del pequeño, ambos sin aliento por correr. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo volvió a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas. Le besó la frente y se secó un par de lágrimas.

− Toma esto − Le colocó unos papeles dentro de la ropa − Guárdalo bien, es un dinero que he podido ahorrar −

Y se le caían las lágrimas.

− Sube al tren y no mires atrás. Ya no te puedes quedar aquí Nanami-chan. Te dije que no llamaras la atención de nadie, que no era bueno. Oshiro-san es una mujer a la que no le importa nadie con tal de ganar dinero… Yo no voy a dejar que nadie te haga daño, Nanami-chan, nadie. Debes irte y no dejes que nadie te haga volver a este lugar. No dejes que nadie te haga regresar, aquí no hay futuro para ti −

− Pero Himiko-chan − Su voz sonaba a súplica, a que no lo dejara ir.

− Shh, Nanami-chan, no debes llorar. Escucha bien, sube a ese tren y no te bajes hasta la última estación. Si alguien te pregunta algo, no digas nada −

El chiquito se le abrazó sin querer soltarla.

− Vamos que pierdes el tren.− Ella se levantó con el rostro de lluvia y lo llevó hasta el andén del tren.

A mitad de la noche, en el último tren Nanami-chan se acomodó en el último asiento desde donde pudo despedirse de ella hasta que la perdió de vista al alejarse.

**OXOXO**

La noche terminó y seguía sentado en el último asiento del tren. Era de día y la oscuridad se disolvió dejando el paisaje verde de los campos al descubierto. No se había movido de su lugar en toda la noche y no tenía intenciones de hacerlo durante el resto de su vida.

De pronto de nuevo se hallaba fuera de su mundo. Ahora no sabía donde iba a terminar. Primero era un pececito chiquito nadando tranquilamente en su aldeita. Luego lo sacaron de su mar para llevarlo a un océano desconocido, para encerrarlo en una burbuja a través de la cual veía el mundo girar. Y ahora Himiko rompió la burbuja y se encontraba viajando sin rumbo conocido en una maquina enorme que hacía sonidos espantosos. Como si viajara dentro de las entrañas de un enorme monstruo.

Finalmente el sonido cesante del monstruo cesó, finalmente el movimiento bajo sus pies se detuvo y el paisaje por la ventana dejó de correr. Las personas que quedaban dentro se desplazaron fuera de las entrañas de metal y madera. Nanami-chan los siguió sin estar seguro de lo que hacía. De pronto se encontró nadando con peces coloridos y desconocidos en medio de un nuevo océano.

Se secó las pestañas y empezó un nuevo camino. Primero un paso, luego otro más. Pronto no sabía donde estaba, sintió hambre y recordó el dinero que le había dado Himiko-chan. Compró algo de comida y se detuvo un momento a saborear. Al ver la calle tan ancha, tan grande y distinta a lo que había conocido antes sintió ganas de volver atrás. Pero no había vuelta atrás, nos sabía el camino de regreso a casa, a la aldea en donde estaba su casa, a ningún lado. Entonces se quedó mirando a la nada, como si fuera parte del decorado de la calle hasta que un jalón en el brazo lo devolvió a ka realidad.

El tirón que le dieron no sólo lo sacó de su abstracción y pensamientos internos, sino de su lugar en el suelo. Alguien lo empezó a jalar con tanta fuerza que lo llevaba sin quererlo caminando calle abajo. Nanami-chan sorprendido trató de detenerse pero sus pies casi no tocaban el suelo.

De pronto se detuvo de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado y el tiempo no hubiera avanzado. Entonces pudo ver que quien lo traía jalando era más que una espalda cubierta con tela oscura y raída. Era un joven como de la edad de Himiko quien lo tomó de las muñecas mientras sus ojos miraban sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

Nanami pudo ver que estaba esperando el joven, cuando llegó otro sujeto mayor que ambos y se detuvo frente a ellos.

− Mira lo que encontré − Le dijo el joven empujando a Nanami hacia el sujeto recién llegado − Lo encontré cerca de la estación del tren −

− Vaya, una niña occidental. Sus padres deben estar buscándola − Dijo el sujeto acercándose a mirarle bien el rostro. − A ver, revísala para ver que trae encima −

El joven se agachó y encontró sin dificultad el dinero que Himiko le había dado antes de dejarlo partir. Se levantó entonces con el paquetito en la mano.

− Este… tiene esto y no es niña, tampoco −. Añadió con una sonrisa final.

Ambos le dieron una mirada sorprendida a Nanami que les devolvió una aterrada.

− Parece que te escapaste de algún lado ¿no? Contesta.

Pero ni una palabra salió de los labios del pequeño.

− Y ahora que hacemos. ¿Lo conservamos o qué?− el joven miraba con descontento al pequeño.

− Algo de provecho le podemos sacar. ¿No? Encárgate de que no se escape.−

Entonces el joven llevó a Nanami a una habitación, lo dejó solito y encerrado. Se quedó en silencio, tratando de mantener la calma y tragarse el miedo que estaba sintiendo. Si estos sujetos descubrían que había huido entonces lo iban a mandar de regreso sin duda. Y sería terrible, no sólo para él, sino para Himiko también. Tenía que escapar entonces. Se quedó quietecito entonces, buscando con los ojos la manera de escapar, pensando por donde podría huir de esa habitación sin ser visto o escuchado. Afuera de ella se oían algunas voces de adultos que conversaban entre si. De rato en rato oía pasos acercándose y luego alejándose, sumando a ellos voces desconocidas. Tenía miedo de conocer alguna, como la voz de Oshiro-san por ejemplo.

Entonces de nuevo la puerta se abrió, sin que el chiquillo se moviera un centímetro. Una mano lo levantó del suelo, buscando su rostro con los ojos y tomándolo de un brazo. Lo sacó de ahí entonces y lo llevó hacia otra habitación. A pesar de que iba mirando al suelo podía ver en el pequeño campo visual que le quedaba, las puertas y demás habitaciones de donde estaba atrapado.

El ambiente le recordaba mucho al de su aldea. La madera oscura y las paredes sucias de pura vejez. Oscuros pasillos y pobre luz. Entonces entró dentro de una habitación en donde estaba el adulto de más temprano, conversando con una mujer anciana.

Al verla le pareció reconocerla como la bruja de algún cuento que escuchó alguna vez en su niñez. Esperpéntica, delgaducha, tenía el aspecto de un ave desplumada envuelta en flores marchitas. Sus ojitos penetrantes se posaron sobre él y apenas estuvo a su alcance, sus manos de ramitas secas lo atraparon. Lo atrapó del cabello, como si fuera una muñeca empezó a revisar sus facciones. Sus ojos, su piel, sus cabellos, sus manos, su contextura. Sonrió con dientes percudidos y escasos.

− Me quieres meter en problemas…− dijo y se levantó de pronto con el movimiento de un alga marina. Lo tomó de un brazo con la fuerza que los años no le podían quitar − Camina − le ordenó empujándolo, sin darle si quiera tiempo a moverse por si mismo.

El chiquillo sólo sabía obedecer y así lo hizo. La mujer le dio de empujones hasta sacarlo a la calle. Si no lo hubiera tenido bien agarrado del brazo, hubiera aterrizado mil veces en el suelo.

− No intentes nada mocoso − Susurró cerca de su oído. Seguramente era una bruja porque supo que iba a hacer antes que siquiera lo intentara. − Atrévete nomás y te vas a arrepentir hasta de haberlo pensado −

Lo llevó a empujones unas calles debajo de donde estaban. Cada que avanzaban se iban haciendo más estrechas y pegadas la una a la otra. En las puertas había faroles como los que conoció en la ciudad de la que había huido recién. Y ocasionalmente en las casitas ennegrecidas de mugre podía ver como se asomaban mujeres jóvenes y marchitas.

Se detuvieron delante de una puerta abierta y enseguida Nanami aterrizó dentro. Otra mujer igual de esperpéntica y marchita como las otras que vio antes de llegar lo hizo levantarse de un jalón.

Sin decirle una palabra lo jaló de nuevo hacia dentro de los pasadizos oscuros como los de todas las casas de por esos lares. El chiquillo al verse un poquito libre se levantó y pasó al lado de ella a toda velocidad. Apenas había divisado una puerta frente a él y lanzó hacia ella. La abrió y encontró que la calle estaba de nuevo bajo sus pies. Empezó a correr entonces como si no supiera hacer otra cosa y no hubiera hecho nada más en su vida.

Como era de esperarse su huida trajo consecuencias. Empezaron a perseguirlo, gente que salió de los agujeros que eran las casas. Sin saber hacia donde corrió sintiendo que se le quedaban los pies en el camino, corriendo sin saber como detenerse. Hasta que una tabla en el camino lo hizo estrellarse contra ella y el suelo duro como la realidad.

Aterrizó sobre sus brazos. Se levantó como pudo cojeando porque uno de sus pies se había quedado atrás en la carrera y ahora le dolía terriblemente. Las rodillas le chorreaban sangre, pero aún así siguió sin detenerse a pensar en el daño que se había hecho.

Se detuvo después de correr tanto, que pensó que ya tenía barba cuando se detuvo. Rendido, cansado y con la tarde muriendo de nuevo. Se sintió desfallecer sobre unas cajas de madera apiladas a un lado de una pared en un callejón. Las paredes no eran de madera y el edificio era tan duro como las rocas. Se apoyó en el muro para no irse al suelo de bruces, pero en su camino tumbó las cajas.

El ruido hizo que la puerta del edificio se abriera y que un sujeto adulto saliera a investigar.

−¿Quién está ahí?−

Resonó la voz, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Entonces descendió la voz preguntando de nuevo al aire, acercándose hasta donde la figura de un niño acurrucado trataba de contraerse lo más posible hasta desaparecer.

No dijo nada, sólo sintió que de pronto su cuerpo abandonaba las cajas y el suelo. Luego una superficie cálida rozó sus mejillas coloradas por la calentura que crecía en su frente.

− Estas hirviendo…− susurró el sujeto, colocando una mano sobre su frente. Luego esta descendió hasta sus ojos entreabiertos y los cubrió dejando que se cerraran completamente.

Nanami-chan cerró los ojos dejando que lo conduzcan dentro del edificio, abandonándose como las olas arrastran un barco de papel sin timón en medio del océano.

**Continuará...**


	4. IV

**Ningún personaje de Sukisyo me pertenece, sólo estoy haciendo un fanfic. **

**

* * *

****4.**

* * *

La puerta de madera vieja, blanqueada por la humedad se abrió pesadamente con un chillido intenso capaz de despertar a toda la ciudad. Aún no se acababa de disipar la oscuridad de la noche anterior, pero ya había trabajo que hacer. 

"Nanami-chan… ya es hora…" apenas susurró una mujer en los brazos de su esposo.

Ya era hora, iba a dar a luz ahí mismo si no se apuraban. Entonces la puerta se abrió completamente y dejó entrar a una joven pareja, envueltos ambos por la fresca brisa cargada de mar. Aún no acababa de hacerse de día y un niño iba a venir al mundo, apresurado. El doctor había hecho cálculos y aún faltaban un par de semanas, perro parecía que tenía prisa por conocer a sus padres.

Recostaron a la joven que ya no podía caminar más, en una camilla hecha con maderas viejas igual de blancas como la puerta de la entrada. Ella se echó con dificultad, rendida por el trajín. Era una pareja muy pobre y habían caminado mucho para llegar hasta el hospital.

"¿Por qué no me llamaron?" el doctor interrogó fastidiado mientras aparecía de dentro de la oscuridad del edificio. Armado con su mandil blanco y maletín negro de cuero desgastado. "Nanami-chan, agua caliente y despierta a Kichi-san. La necesitamos ahora mismo."

"Sí doctor…"

El doctor nunca le negaba ayuda a quien la necesitaba, no importaba la hora, si llovía o si era lejos. Así era siempre, desde que lo conoció.

Entonces se internó en la oscuridad matutina del edificio destartalado que hacía las veces de hospital. Hacía ya ocho años que había llegado a manos del doctor. Medio muerto, consumido por la fiebre, hambriento y asustado. Desde ese entonces había sido acogido por el doctor, el hospital y los enfermos que siempre llegaban, con dolencias varias, sin dinero pero con la esperanza de poder encontrar alivio tras la puerta de madera pesada.

Tanto conocía el edificio y la distribución de los muebles que podía andar entre ellos sin tropezarse. Llegó a la cocina, en la cual ya empezaban a entrar los primeros rayos de sol y dónde ya se podía oír el sonido de movimiento.

"Buenos días Nanami-chan. ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Sí Kichi-san… profundamente."

No era para sorprenderse, Kichi-san ya estaba lista aún antes de que se la necesitara, ella era así. Los años le habían concedido la gracia de detectar los problemas antes de que ocurrieran y la buena cabeza de participar en la solución de estos.

Ella había llegado hacía varios años al hospital, sola y abandonada como puede estar un árbol fuera del bosque. Enferma, completamente ciega y con las cenizas de su esposo en una cajita de madera. Había caminado sin rumbo durante tanto tiempo que ya había perdido la cuenta de los días y el camino de regreso. Sentada esperando que su alma sea recogida por Dios y poder reunirse por fin con los suyos, tosiendo mucho, la encontró Nanami una tarde cuando pasaba por el muelle.

Se le acercó y le ofreció comida. Ella estiró su mano arrugadita como la corteza de un roble viejo y empezó a hurgar entre sus facciones. En ellas encontró cierto parecido a su único nieto, su querido niño que murió en sus brazos, enfermo cuando era pequeño. Sus ojos secos intentaron soltar una lágrima sin conseguirlo y su boquita arrugadita se torció en una mueca de tristeza.

"Saeki-chan" lo llamó entonces. Pero al momento supo que no era su nieto sino un muchachito que estaba arrodillado al frente suyo y que la miraba con ojos asustados.

Entonces ella sonrió con su boquita sin dientes. Los deditos de sus pies bailaron entonces como raicitas mientras sobresalían de dentro de la basta de su kimono. Se disculpó entonces con una reverencia torpe.

Nanami le sonrió entonces, sin que ella se percatara y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Juntos se fueron caminando rumbo al hospital, como quien lleva a una mascota perdida. El doctor la acogió bajo su cuidado. En poco tiempo Kichi-san estuvo sana y fuerte como el roble que era y estiraba sus ramas en la cocina donde echó raíces.

Siempre tenía buen carácter y reía de todo. Su risa tan alegre como el follaje de los árboles cuando los sacude el viento, llenaba la cocina con ella desde que amanecía hasta que anochecía. Cocinaba desde su rincón para montones de personas que siempre llegaban al hospital en busca de consuelo. La comida siempre alcanzaba, como si ella en sus manos tuviera el don de multiplicar las raciones y llenar las ollas. En su juventud ya muy lejana ella había servido banquetes para gente muy adinerada y no había perdido su toque a través de los años.

Siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar y siempre era la primera en amanecer con el día. En su mundo de oscuridad Kichi-san deambulaba con precisión envidiable a la hora de dar cada paso. Encontraba las cosas fuera de sus sitios como si pudiera ver a través de la madera de los muebles. Ayudaba junto con Nanami al doctor en todo lo que este necesitara. Desde traer niños al mundo hasta consolar a los familiares de quienes desafortunadamente no encontraban remedio para sus enfermedades.

Siempre incansable, Kichi-san llenaba la casa de risas y pasitos silenciosos. Había desarrollado con los años la capacidad de aparecer de la nada y en el más absoluto silencio. Hasta que de pronto se sabía donde estaba porque soltaba una risotada sonora que hacía temblar el hospital de madera.

"Sabes algo Nanami-chan… el bebé que va a nacer va a ser niña"

"¿Cómo lo sabes Kichi-chan?"

"Porque ella me lo ha dicho. Ella me dijo, Kichi-san, voy a ser una niña y quiero que me pongan un nombre bonito."

Ante esto Nanami no pudo evitar reír. "¿Eso te dijo Kichi-chan¿Cuándo?"

"El otro día que vino su mamá a ver al doctor, la niña me lo dijo. Yo la escuché muy bien. ¿No me crees?"

Nanami se quedó pensando en esa oportunidad a la que se refería ella, cuando le pidió a la próxima a ser madre tocar su barriga. La palpó con manos expertas y luego colocó su oído en el vientre. Así que podía ser cierto lo que Kichi-san decía, ella tenía manera de saber las cosas antes de que sucedieran.

"Sí te creo Kichi-chan. ¿Y que nombre le pondrían entonces?"

"Mmmm la niña me dijo que Kichi era un nombre muy bonito." Y ella soltó una carcajada sacudiendo todita su pequeña figura. "Pero no sé, su mamá tiene que decidirlo."

Entonces llegaron a donde el doctor los estaba esperando. Kichi-san tomó su lugar junto al doctor mientras que Nanami les alcanzaba lo que ellos requerían.

Era el primer niño de la pareja y ambos estaban muy nerviosos. El papá tuvo que salir de la habitación porque no paraba de temblar. Ella trataba de seguir las indicaciones de Kichi-san de no gritar, porque si lo hacía el bebé no respiraba.

Afortunadamente no tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para que el momento del alumbramiento llegara. Nació una niña, arrugadita como una semillita, gritando a voz en cuello que ya había llegado al mundo.

"Está sana, es una niña." Anunció el doctor envolviéndola en una toalla tibia. Se la entregó a Nanami para que se la mostrara a la madre. Kichi-san sonrió ampliamente y luego dejó escapar una risita

La pequeña no paraba de llorar así que su mamá la tomó en su regazo y sonrió sudorosa. Como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo, como si no pudiera creer que finalmente la tenía entre sus manos.

"¿Qué nombre le pondrá?" preguntó Nanami sin poder contener la curiosidad.

"Hemos pensado varios nombres… pero aún no lo hemos decidido. "Respondió ella.

"Mi mamá tenía un nombre muy bonito… se llamaba Michiko… a mi me gustaba mucho."

Hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía que comenzaba a olvidarse de cómo era. La extrañaba mucho, pero casi no pensaba en ella. Su mamá era un recuerdo lejano, guarecido dentro de la cabañita de madera que se sacudía con el viento salado del mar. Apenas podía recordar su voz y su imagen empezaba a disiparse como la neblina cuando sale el sol.

"Es un nombre muy bonito. ¿No te parece Michiko?" Dijo la madre y dejó que el doctor se llevara a la niña para acabar de revisarla. Ella estaba tan cansada así que la dejaron sola para que recupere fuerzas.

**xxxXXXxxx **

El hospital recibía gente todo el día, nunca cerraba sus puertas. Era gente muy pobre la que llegaba en busca de los cuidados del doctor y nunca tenían dinero con que pagar. Pero hacían lo que podían por compensar las atenciones recibidas. La pareja que tuvo a la niña en la mañana había llevado una canasta de huevos a modo de pago.

El doctor los recibía a todos y siempre estaba en apuros económicos. Se encerraba en su despacho a hacer cuentas interminables que le daban los mismos resultados, porque siempre faltaban insumos y medicinas. A pesar de que recibían donaciones de personas importantes y del mismo Emperador, no era suficiente. Pero no por ello el hospital dejaba de recibir enfermos que seguían llegando día a día.

Kichi-san cocinaba y hacía maravillas en la cocina, Nanami ayudaba en el consultorio del doctor, recibiendo gente y atendiéndolos con heridas menores. Había aprendido mucho desde que llegó al hospital. En ocasiones en las que no se encontraba el doctor se aventuraba a atender a los pacientes por su cuenta.

"Le traje el almuerzo doctor."Anunció Nanami mientras que entraba al despacho que era una habitación amplia y fría, porque las ventanas estaban llenas de huecos. Desaliñada, el tatami del piso estaba gastado y parecía haber sido mordisqueado por algunos lados porque le faltaban pedazos, montones de papeles apilados, a falta de un mueble donde colocarlos, sobre un escritorio chiquitito y arañado por el uso.

"Gracias." Respondió mientras sus ojos oscuros caían sobre el caldo vacío que contenía un tazoncito junto a otro lleno de arroz.

"¿Te sientes bien, doctor? Te ves muy pálido. ¿Estas enfermo?" Y colocó su palma sobre la frente arrugada por las preocupaciones. "Trabajas demasiado y…"

"No pasa nada malo, todo está bien… No, no es así… Tú sabes que es lo que sucede. No hay medicinas, no hay con que atender a la gente. Tu ropa está tan vieja como la mía y la de Kichi-san y…"

"Pero… entonces doctor… déjame trabajar… Yo puedo trabajar en el puerto, de cualquier cosa, de lo que sea y…"

"Trabajas todo el día en el hospital Nanami. No puedo permitir que trabajes más aún, además te necesito aquí para atender a los pacientes. Así que olvídalo." El doctor sacudía levemente su tazón de sopa, como buscando algo sólido dentro de ella. Algo que no había habido hacía un buen tiempo.

"Pero… debe haber algo que puedo hacer para ayudarte doctor."

"Eres un buen chico, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer si no es trabajar conmigo y con Kichi-san aquí." Dejó su sopa y se frotó con los dedos las cejas espesas y canosas que le nacían sobre sus ojos hundidos y oscuros. "Todo va a estar bien"

Pero no era así. Lo sabían ambos, lo sabía Kichi-san y no había solución a la vista. El hospital cada vez tenía menos maneras de ayudar a los pacientes. Nanami a diario se daba vueltas por el muelle buscando algo que hacer para ganar dinero. Regresaba siempre con un par de peces bajo el brazo, producto de la gratitud de los pescadores, quienes eran los que acudían al hospital.

"Esta noche tengo un compromiso." Agregó el doctor frotándose el cuello con sus manos, duro como un nudo hecho con sogas de marinero. "Por favor, Nanami-chan prepara mi traje."

"¿Cuál de todos doctor?" dijo Nanami sonriéndole tratando de animarlo un poquito.

"Como tengo tantos… creo que me pondré ese que tú y Kichi-san han remendado hasta el cansancio."

"Ese mismo preparo doctor. Pero primero come, antes que se enfríe. Yo me encargo de que este listo para más tarde. ¿Dónde es la reunión?" preguntó mientras acomodaba la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio minúsculo.

"En una casa de té, bastante elegante. Voy a verme ridículo con mi único traje bueno. Me negaría pero a esas reuniones asisten personajes muy importantes y ellos hacen buenas donaciones al hospital. Me molesta tener que ir a escuchar sus comentarios, porque nunca tengo nada que hablar con ellos." Entonces empezó a beber la sopa a medio enfriarse.

"Una…casa de té… hace tanto no veo una…" suspiró mientras que trataba de que la torre de papeles se mantuviera firme.

"No te pierdes de nada… es un lugar bastante aburrido. Sobre todo cuando piden la asistencia de la geisha de moda. Esas mujeres son insoportables, siempre dicen lo mismo, todas ellas. Como si se hubieran aprendido el mismo parlamento. Lo único rescatable es cuando se ponen a bailar, por lo menos eso las mantiene calladas un rato."

"Las geishas no son tan malas…" suspiró Nanami, mientras que casi deja caer un fajo de los interminables papeles del doctor. "Sólo tienen una vida dura."

"Bueno fuera, se la pasan todo el día holgazaneando, sin hacer nada productivo que no sea verse bellas. A lo mucho se pondrán a bailar para no aburrirse."

Entonces los papeles del doctor cayeron todos sobre el escritorio y por poco dentro de la comida del doctor.

"¿Y a ti que te pasa?" preguntó extrañado por la reacción de Nanami.

"Lo siento, doctor. Soy muy torpe… lo siento. Ahora mismo arreglo esto y…" el chiquillo se hacía líos tratando de recoger lo papeles por montón.

"Sí, arréglalo y luego te ocupas de mi traje, por favor." El doctor se dedicó a acabar su almuerzo que ya corría peligro de petrificarse de frío.

"Sí claro… doctor… enseguida me encargo de eso. Permiso"

**xxxXXXxxx **

La tarde empezaba a apagarse tal y como una vela que se consume, cuando la llama va cambiando de color, igual lo hace el cielo. El doctor ya se había ido a su compromiso tal y como lo había anunciado. Al irse parecía que estaba acudiendo a un velorio, porque su rostro estaba aún más arrugado que de costumbre y su expresión tan agria como si hubiera masticado piedras.

Nanami estaba barriendo la entrada, como para deshacerse de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban. No era ajeno a la situación cada vez más precaria del hospital. La vivía todos los días y no había como tapar el sol con un dedo. Tarde o temprano se iban a quedar sin medicinas y sin modo de ayudar a la gente que llegaba todos los días. Sacudía con la escoba el polvo que se amontonaba en la entrada, como queriendo barrer de paso las preocupaciones. SI el hospital cerraba, no sólo los pacientes se iban a quedar sin nada. El doctor y Kichi-san se iban a quedar en la calle, así que tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Cualquier cosa, lo que fuera necesario, haría lo que fuera por ayudarlos, por pagarles todo lo que habían hecho por él.

Si el doctor no lo hubiera recogido hacía tanto tiempo, hubiera muerto en esa misma entrada. Le debía tanto a él, a HImiko-san… a sus abuelos… Pensaba en ellos cada vez menos. Eran recuerdos tristes…

Himiko-san…. Seguro ella ya se ha casado y tiene hijos. Ya ni se acordaría del chiquillo al que subió en un tren a mitad de la noche. Esperaba que estuviera bien, tanto como sus abuelitos. Era mejor dejar las cosas atrás para no ponerse triste por lo que sucedió antes… si uno no puede hacer nada por remediarlo, pensaba.

En ese momento apareció en el callejoncito que era la entrada al hospital, una figura que le llamó la atención. Era un joven que traía de la mano a dos niños pequeños y uno iba en su espalda.

"Buenas…tardes..." saludó Nanami al verlo acercarse.

"Busco al doctor… me dijeron que…aquí había un hospital... Él está muy enfermo y …" respondió atracándose con las palabras, estaba muy nervioso. .

"Este... es el hospital." La verdad que parecía cualquier otra cosa que un establecimiento de ese tipo. Daba la apariencia de ser un edificio abandonado, si no fuera porque algunas luces se dejaban ver a través de las ventanas. "El doctor… se ha ido a… no está en estos momentos… pero pasen… veremos en que podemos atenderlo."

Entonces los condujo dentro lo más rápido que pudo, guiándolos al consultorio. Era la prioridad ver al niño enfermo que traía en su espalda así que lo colocaron sobre un futón en el suelo, apenas un segundo antes de que Kichi-san hiciera su entrada en el consultorio.

"Ayúdame aquí Kichi-san…."

Sus manos pequeñas y arrugadas como ramitas, recorrieron la frente del niño y luego palparon sus labios. "Hay que bajarle la fiebre."

"Está así desde esta mañana. Me fui a trabajar y cuando volví estaba así." El joven se veía muy preocupado. Se colocó a un lado del futón donde reposaba el pequeño, dormido por el cansancio y la enfermedad.

Los otros dos niños se quedaron en la puerta. Pero sus rostros preocupados empezaron a invadir la habitación.

"¿Se va a poner bien¿Nao-chan se va a poner bien, no onichan?" Uno ellos se acercó para luego retroceder hasta llegar a su posición original.

"Sí" se aventuró a decir Nanami mientras que ayudado de Kichi-san examinaban al paciente. Estaba bastante delgado, pero su presión parecía estar bien. "Está un poco deshidratado. ¿Ha estado comiendo bien?"

"No mucho, ha estado inapetente. Hemos llegado hace dos días a esta ciudad. Yo conseguí trabajo en el muelle y… el viaje ha sido agotador."

"Quizá ya estaba enfermo, el viaje lo ha hecho empeorar. Pero ahora veremos que podemos hacer para que se alivie. El doctor no esta ahora, pero cuando vuelva le diré que lo examine. Pero se va a demorar así que será mejor que él se quede aquí y pase la noche internado."

Kichi-san se levantó entonces de su lugar.

"Voy a la cocina para traerle un poco de sopa. Este niño necesita comer algo." Dijo ella. "Ustedes también están hambrientos… así que vengan."

Ella había oído el sonido de sus barriguitas crujir como hoja secas. Los niños entonces la siguieron sin mayor problema.

"¿Qué has cocinado, obaa-san?" preguntó uno de los pequeños tomando una de las manos de Kichi-san.

"Sora… no seas grosero." Regaño el joven.

"Pero quiero saber… Lo siento Oni-chan…" dijo finalmente bajando su cabecita despeinada.

"Sora siempre es así, lo siento." Se disculpó con la anciana haciendo una venia.

" ¿Por qué caminas con los ojos cerrados Obaa-san?" preguntó el otro niño tomando la otra mano de Kichi-san'

"Matsuri, tú también…"

"Lo siento oni-chan gruñón." Replicó el chiquillo rubio agachando la cabeza, pero con la curiosidad escondida en los ojos, mientras que se iban los tres de la mano con la anciana.

"Lo siento mucho por ellos" se disculpó con Nanami." No quería dejarlos solos, porque ya se está haciendo de noche y… aún están muy pequeños."

"No te preocupes…no hay problema." Respondió mientras tomaba algunos pomitos de sobre la mesa del doctor. "¿Qué edad tiene?"

"Cinco años."

Nanami le dio la espalda entonces mientras mezclaba el contenido de un par de pomitos en un tercero. Midiendo la cantidad de medicina que debía suministrarle al pequeño.

"¿Está grave?" preguntó el joven de ojos oscuros, cuya mirada lo traspasaba de pronto. Estaba tan preocupado por el pequeño recostado frente a ambos, lo podía sentir.

"No. Pero es mejor que el doctor lo revise para salir de dudas. "Y sonrió para tranquilizarlo mientras se arrodillaba de nuevo al lado del paciente para verter el contenido del pomito en su boca reseca. " ¿Esos niños… son… tuyos?"

"No… no tengo hijos… ellos son… ellos como mis hermanos menores."

"Ya…veo." Respondió sintiéndose muy tonto al suponer tal cosa. Si parecía tener su edad, quizá unos añitos más, pero no muchos. "No te preocupes oni chan…. Él se va a poner bien…"

"Mi nombre es Shinichiro. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?"

"Nanami…" le sonrió, de pronto le provocaba sonreír más de la cuenta. Entonces se levantó y tomó un recipiente el cual llenó de agua fría.

"Gracias por todo, Nanami-san."

"No hay nada que agradecer… lo importante es que se ponga bien. Necesitamos bajarle la fiebre." Y remojó un par de paños en el agua para colocárselos en la frente al niño. "No es bueno que continúe tan calenturado…"

Se dispuso a tomar el paño del agua, pero sus manos tropezaron con las de Shinichiro. Ambos retiraron las manos entonces, como si hubieran chocado contra una superficie de espinas.

Nanami tiró los ojos al suelo, sintiéndose avergonzado, pero sin saber de qué. Shinichiro quien le había ganado por puesta de mano, le tendió el paño mientras se iba poniendo colorado.

"Gracias… " Ahora las mejillas también se le encendían sin poder esconder su rubor.

Se quedaron en silencio entonces, ambos sentados frente a frente, con el niño enfermo separándolos. Hasta que en el más absoluto silencio apareció Kichi-san, paradita en la puerta, con una charola en las manos.

"Aquí llego con algo caliente para comer. Debes estar bien hambriento ¿No? No has comido nada desde la mañana." Dijo Kichi-san acomodando la charola con dos porciones en el tatami frente a Shinichiro.

"Yo..."

"Ellos me contaron todo, oni-chan. Come algo que no queremos que te enfermes. Nanami-chan, mejor me regreso a la cocina con Sora-chan y Matsuri-chan. Si me necesitas, me avisas."

"Gracias Kichi-chan…"

Shinichiro agradeció con otra venia mientras que Nanami tomaba uno de los tazones y se disponía a darle de comer al paciente.

"Nao…Nao-chan… despierta. Tienes que comer algo." Shinichiro tomó al pequeño de los hombros para levantarlo. "Nao-chan…Nao-chan…. "

Nao abrió los ojos despacito, despertando a medias de un sueño pesado.

"Oni-chan…" tenía la boca seca de nuevo, así que Nanami aprovechó que separaba los labios y vertió dentro un poco de la sopa calientita.

"Aquí estoy Sunao-chan… vas a estar bien… ahora come." Shinichiro lo sujetaba apoyándolo su pecho mientras que Nanami lo hacía beber el caldito que iba cayendo dentro de su barriguita vacía.

"Oni-chan… ¿Dónde están Sora y Matsuri?" preguntó el pequeño con los ojos entreabiertos, entre sorbo y sorbo de alimento.

"Ellos están aquí. Están bien… Ahora que te pongas mejor los vas a ver."

Pero Sunao no necesitaba verlos para creer que estaban ahí. Simplemente cerró los ojos y siguió comiendo en silencio. Cuando hubo terminado lo volvieron a dejar reposar sobre el futón. Estiró su manita pálida buscando la de Shinichiro y se apoderó de ella.

"No me dejes aquí solo, por favor oni chan."

"No te voy a dejar solo, te vas a quedar con Nanami… él te va a cuidar bien. Yo tengo que llevarme a Matsuri y a Sora a casa." Tal respuesta hizo que Sunao abra los ojos asustado. "Te tienes que quedar esta noche…"

Sunao iba a llorar, porque los ojos se le inundaron toditos y amenazaban con rebalsarse al segundo siguiente.

"No…" susurró suavecito dirigiéndole una mirada de terror a Nanami.

"Nanami-san te va a cuidar esta noche. Y mañana temprano vendremos a verte, Nao-chan. "

El chiquito cerró los ojos y dejó correr un par de lágrimas mientras se escurría debajo del cobertor del futón, como si quisiera desaparecer dentro.

"Está bien…" susurraron sus labios, pero la expresión de su rostro decía todo lo contrario.

"Shinichiro-san me ha encargado que te cuide bien y no voy a fallarle Nao-chan. Te vas a poner bien pronto, ya lo verás." Nanami intentaba tranquilizarlo, pero el pequeño lo miraba como si tuviera frente a él a un monstruo marino parlante.

Entonces intentó acariciarle el rostro, pero este gesto hizo que Sunao se hundiera aún más dentro del futón, desapareciendo completamente.

"Nao-chan… tranquilo. Nanami-chan no te va a hacer daño, no le tengas miedo. El te está dando medicinas para que te sientas mejor. Deberías darle las gracias."

"No Shinichiro-san, no lo regañes. No es necesario… no te preocupes Nao-chan, jamás te haría daño."

Tales palabras no lo tranquilizaron completamente, pero sirvieron para hacerlo salir de su escondite. Así que Nanami prosiguió con lo que estaba haciendo y removió el trapito húmedo aún de su frente.

"La fiebre está empezando a bajar." Anunció sonriendo. "Trata de descansar Nao-chan, eso va ayudar que te recuperes más rápido."

Entonces el pequeño cerró los ojos despacito obedeciendo, no tardó en quedarse dormido de nuevo. Y en todo ese tiempo Nanami permaneció a su lado.

**xxxXXXxxx **

El doctor se estaba demorando en regresar y menos mal la fiebre de Nao-chan había cedido completamente. Kichi-san y yo estábamos conversando en la cocina, ella me estaba contando acerca de Shinichiro-san y de los niños, cuando pudimos oír sonidos en el callejoncito solitario que colindaba con el hospital.

Como siempre hacía salí a recibir al doctor con una linterna de papel en las manos. La entrada del hospital era tan oscura, que sin un poco de luz podía caer por las escalinatas.

Cuando salí pude ver que estaba bajando de una carroza bastante elegante, toda de madera y tirada por caballos. Debía pertenecer a algún personaje importante y adinerado. Estaba al parecer conversando con alguien en el interior del coche.

"No era necesario que me trajeras, yo pude venir solo." Entonces me vio acercándome a él y su rostro se puso más serio.

"Buenas noches doctor."

"Regresa adentro Nanami-kun." Me ordenó.

Estaba a punto de obedecerlo cuando la puerta del coche que lo había traído se abrió para darle paso a su ocupante, un sujeto que cuando lo vi me hizo volver al pasado. A aquella casa de té que había dejado atrás, al lado de Himiko-san y de la entrada en donde recibía a los clientes con Oshiro-san. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente por un par de segundos, asombrado con su presencia. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los míos, sin querer soltarlos. Bajé los míos sin poder soportar su mirada y dejé que recorrieran las líneas de su cuerpo. Parecía que se había escapado de alguna ilustración de aquellas revistas occidentales que venden el muelle. Estaba vestido con uno de esos trajes occidentales tan complicados de vestir y traía unas gafas delgadas que ni con ellas sus ojos perdía ese brillo penetrante.

"Buenas noches."Saludé reprimiendo las ganas de arrojarme al suelo para hacerle una reverencia. Aunque las rodillas se me quebraron más de la cuenta, apuré el saludo finalmente.

El me devolvió el saludo con un movimiento ligero.

"No me imaginaba que este lugar miserable tenía algo tan interesante." Comentó sin dejar de mirarme.

"Ya te di las gracias por traerme, ahora vete." Irrumpió el doctor de pronto.

"Ya es muy tarde, es hora de que los niños se vayan a dormir." Me dijo y luego volteó hacia el doctor liberándome por fin de la pesada carga que eran sus ojos sobre mí. "Luego continuamos la conversación, buenas noches."

Y se volvió a subir al coche, para luego alejarse en medio de la oscuridad de la calle solitaria.

"No es necesario que me esperes despierto, Nanami-chan." Su voz sonaba agria, no había tenido una buena velada sin duda.

"Lo siento doctor…" atiné a responder. Pero tenía que esperarlo como siempre lo hacía, para contarle acerca de Sunao-chan.

"Ya no importa." Dijo mientras se mesaba el cabello con sus manos gruesas. Estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. "Veremos que hacer, algo se puede hacer… "Murmuró saliendo de sus pensamientos. "Ya, ya vamos a dormir."

**Continuará… **


	5. V

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, yo sólo hago un fic y me demoro años luz en continuarlo. Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos así que sientanse en libertad de hacerlos. Pero los flammers tengan la bondad de irse al diablo.**

**

* * *

**  
**5.**

Aun no acababa de amanecer pero la ciudad ya empezaba a dar señales de vida. Aunque con modorra en aquella mañana fría sus habitantes abandonaban las casitas de madera humedecida por la brisa marina y se desplazaban por callecitas silenciosas. 

"Buenos días. Lamento venir tan temprano pero tengo que irme a trabajar y…"

Shinichiro trató de hacer una venia a quien le abría la puerta, pero traía a Sora profundamente dormido en la espalda y a Matsuri aún adormilado colgando de su mano.

"Venía a ver cómo seguía Sunao-chan."

Susurró temiendo terminar de despertar a Nanami quien aún despeinado y con cara de sueño lo recibió al otro lado de la puerta. Traía los ojos a medio abrir y con una mano trataba de reprimir un bostezo.

"Pasen… el doctor lo vio anoche y se va a recuperar pronto…No se preocupen que pasó bien la noche."

Susurró a penitas dejándolos entrar a la calidez oscura dentro del hospital.

"Lamento venir tan temprano, pero le prometí a Nao-chan que lo vendría a ver y… ellos también querían verlo."

Habían llegado demasiado temprano y habían sacado a Nanami de la cama, no era su intención, pero tampoco tenía de otra. Intentó disculparse de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera articular las palabras, ya estaban recorriendo los pasillos silenciosos del hospital. Matsuri-chan iba bostezando todo el camino y Sora-chan seguía bien dormido en la espalda de Shinichiro. No tardaron en llegar a donde estaba el pequeño que faltaba y seguía cómodamente dormido aún.

"Mejor no despertarlo."

Susurró Shinichiro mientras se acomodaba a Sora sobre su espalda. Matsuri-chan se soltó de su mano y se tendió al lado de Sunao-chan. Estaba tan calientito ahí, entre los cobertores y el futón tan cómodo. De todos modos estaban acostumbrados a dormir juntos, ese era la mejor manera de darse calor.

"Matsuri-chan..."

Intentó regañarlo Shinichiro, pero Nanami lo detuvo tímidamente. No tenía caso despertarlos, no se iban a levantar de todas maneras.

"Deja que duerman... Sora puede dormir con ellos. Sunao-chan se va a recuperar, la fiebre ya ha cedido. Ahora tiene que descansar y tomar unas medicinas. Y lo principal, tiene que comer un poco más."

Sin quererlo su voz sonaba a regaño y Shinichiro sin querer no sabía que decir, principalmente porque Nanami-kun tenía razón.

"Acerca de las medicinas... las pagaré al final de la semana que es cuando me pagan en el muelle."

"No hay problema con eso. Eto..." No podía dejar de susurrar y no era por guardar silencio mientras otros dormían, era por timidez." ¿Con quién se van a quedar los niños ahora que te vas a trabajar?"

"Ellos se quedan en casa, no tengo con quien dejarlos."

"¿Y qué comen¿Quién les da de comer?"

Sin quererlo elevó el tono de voz, dejando la timidez a un lado. Al notarlo apartó los ojos de los de Shinichiro.

"Yo les llevo de comer a medio día. No es mucho, pero por ahora no les puedo dar más."

Tuvo que responder sintiendo como las mejillas se le encendían mientras aceptaba que culpa de la enfermedad de Sunao-chan. Los ojos de Nanami estaban de pronto sobre los suyos, sin poder esconder el rubor intentó echar su mirada hacia otro lugar. Entonces la voz de Sora resonó cerca de sus oídos.

"Oni-chan… mmm hace frío aquí."

Shinichiro lo dejó acostarse al lado de Sunao quien entreabrió los ojos apenas.

"Sora-chan… Oni-chan… vinieron a verme."

"Mmmm yo tambiénm vin…e Nao...chan…"

Exclamó Matsuri con la voz adormilada y medio interrumpida por un bostezo. Se acurrucó entonces tratando de escurrirse dentro de los cobertores para abrigarse un poco. Sora por su lado hizo lo mismo y de pronto los tres estuvieron bien acomodados uno junto al otro.

"Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar… lamento las molestias. Y ustedes más les vale portarse bien, no quiero que le den problemas a Nanami-san…"

"Ya se durmieron."

Susurró Nanami avanzando hacia la puerta para acompañar a Shinichiro, tratando de escapar de sus ojos oscuros.

"Entonces mejor me voy yendo."

"Que te vaya bien oni-chan"

Se despidieron a coro los tres niñitos y un coro de risitas se dejó escuchar.

"¿Por qué no los dejas con Kichi-san y conmigo?"

Se atrevió a sugerir mientras sostenía la puerta para dejarlo irse. La verdad que no quería que se fuera, un momento más con su compañía no le iba a hacer daño. Aunque seguramente Shinichiro tenía cosas que hacer como para quedarse conversando con él.

"No podría darte más trabajo del que tienes, Nanami-san... sería demasiado..."

"Para nada, es mejor que Sunao-chan se quede un tiempo más con nosotros."

Y si ello le daba una oportunidad para verlo de nuevo. No, la salud del pequeño era lo primero, no podía permitirse ese tipo de pensamientos egoístas, aunque le gustaría volver a ver a Shinichiro y poder conversar con él nuevamente. Sin quererlo se escondió tras la puerta como un niño asustado, solía hacer eso cada vez que llegaba a casa algun amigo de su papá. Nunca sabía como actuar con ellos.

"Gracias, muchas gracias. No sé como agradecerte... pero te juro que algo se me va a ocurrir."

Intentó atrapar sus manos tras la puerta de madera que lo escondía, pero al hacerlo una nota de rubor subió por sus mejillas. No se atrevió finalmente.

"Será mejor que me vaya a trabajar.." Dijo al ver que a Nanami-chan también se le inundaba el rostro de rojo. "Más tarde vuelvo por ellos."

"Claro... te estaré, estaremos esperando."

Susurró Nanami-chan dejándolo salir y cerrando la puerta sin poder esconder una brillante sonrisa.

OXOXO

El hospital constaba de tantos pasadizos oscuros como los que podría tener una colmena de abejas. Pero en esa colmena no habían muchas, sino bien pocas abejitas trabajadoras. Tímidos rayos de sol apenas si se adentraban dentro del edificio para darle algo de luz y eliminar la atmósfera tétrica que pudiera tener. Y Nanami-chan avanzaba sobre la madera crujiente flanqueado por Sora-chan y Matsuri-chan, cargados los tres con vendas limpias y recién dobladitas, olorosas a jabón y brisa fresca. Entraron a una de las habitaciones carentes de puertas y se sentaron sobre el tatami hundido y carcomido por la voraz humedad.

"¿Cuantas personas viven en esta casa?"

Lanzó la pregunta al aire Matsuri-chan dándole una ojeada a las paredes vacías que los rodeaban.

"Muchas personas vienen aquí y se quedan un tiempo hasta que se alivian, pero pronto se van. Quienes vivimos aquí somos el doctor, Kichi-san y yo."

"Me gusta este lugar, es muy grande."

Añadió Sora mientras ayudaba a Nanami a acomodar las vendas dentro de una caja de madera vacía.

"Me gustan los lugares grandes donde puedan vivir muchas personas. ¿Este lugar es como un orfanato?"

"No Sora-chan es más bien un hospital."

Corrigió Nanami sin prestarle mucha atención a la conversación. Habían cada vez menos vendas, habían tenido que desechar varias de las pocas que les quedaban buenas. Los cajones donde las guardaban eran cada vez más hondos y siempre más vacíos.

"Parece un orfanato, nosotros vivíamos en uno hasta que Onichan nos trajo a vivir aquí."

Suspiró el pequeño apachurrando en sus manitas la venda blanca entre sus manos. Apretándola así el sonido que hacía era delicioso, así que había decidido prolongarlo hasta que tuviera que entregarla para que la guarden con las otras.

"A Onichan no le gusta que hablemos de eso."

La voz de Matsuri tenía una nota de reproche y otra de tristeza. Antes ello Sora lanzó los ojos al suelo y siguió apretando entre sus manos la venda que tenía. Se mordió los labios y siguió en su labor de retorcer la tela. Ante ello a Nanami le costó trabajo articular una pregunta al respecto. Por ende no la hizo.

"Nanami-chan..."

Fue el susurro grave de Sora.

"No le digas a onichan que dijimos algo de eso. Por favor."

"No diré nada, prometido."

Hubiera prometido lo que fuera, hasta bajar la luna llena si era necesario con tal de borrar la expresión de tristeza de Sora. Ante la respuesta los dos pequeños sonrieron como le sonríe el sol al mar al atardecer, bañando la habitación completamente.

"Ya terminamos aquí, así que vayan a con Kichi-san. Yo voy a ver que se le ofrece al doctor."

Los niños se levantaron con la velocidad que les daban sus pocos años y corrieron rumbo a la cocina compitiendo por ver quien llegaba primero. Nanami los vio alejarse para luego regresar a pensar en el doctor. No estaba sintiéndose bien, sobre todo en los últimos días. Al entrar a su oficina sin anunciarse, lo encontró como siempre, sentado frente a su escritorio, hundido en papeles y con la piel de la frente tan arrugada que parecía que iba a cubrirle los ojos. Miraba por la ventana abierta como el atardecer se diluía sobre el cielo en tonos rojos, mientras que el viento fresco con sabor a mar, acariciaba los papeles desperdigados alrededor suyo y sobre el suelo.

"¿No te han dicho que entrar sin avisar es de mala educación?"

Estaba de pésimo humor últimamente, como si en sus entrañas hubiera anidado un enjambre de avispas. Nanami ignoró su comentario y entró recogiendo parte del desorden de sobre el suelo.

"Venía a ver si se le ofrece algo..."

"Quiero estar solo." Gruño sin perder la vista de la tarde y sus colores.

"La soledad a veces no es buena consejera."

"¿Por qué no mejor dices a que te mueres de curiosidad por saber que pasa?"

"También es eso, me preocupa lo que le ocurre doctor. SI pudiera hacer algo, lo que fuera..."

"Pero no puedes. Y ya no sigas con eso... Yo me voy a hacer cargo de los problemas, tú no te preocupes por nada, Nanami-chan."

Sus últimas palabras las suavizó un poco. No era justo que descargara su tensión en él. Nanami no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía.

"Pero doctor, no me gusta verlo preocupado."

"No hay nada que puedas hacer, así que olvídalo. Déjame arreglar los asuntos yo mismo."

Cerró los ojos, esa conversación la habían tenido un millón de veces y ni una sola vez la había disfrutado, ni un poco.

"Pero lo veo tan preocupado y..."

"Si no me quieres ver preocupado será mejor que te ocupes de tus asuntos y yo de los míos. Y si ya acabaste de acomodar los papeles sobre mi escritorio, ya te puedes ir. "

Perdió la paciencia, como nunca. Terminó gritando, como siempre.

"Como ordene, si me necesita... me llama... voy a estar en la cocina con Kichi-san y los niños."

Entonces salió de la habitación si más trámite, ni palabras. Cerró la puerta tras él. Al verlo salir, el doctor apretó un trozo de papel entre sus manos. Había llegado a media mañana y tenía un nombre escrito, Nanami-san.

OXOXO

Shinichiro llegó con el atardecer, justo antes que éste terminara. A pesar de que se le veía cansado por el largo día de trabajo tenía energías para hacerse cargo de los niños. Sunao-chan no había querido abandonar la cama, pero cuando Shinichiro entró en escena saltó a sus brazos.

"Veo que ya estas mejor."

Dijo mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos. Sunao enterraba su rostro sobre su cuello y le susurraba que ya estaba bien y que quería regresar con él a casa.

"Eso lo van a decidir Nanami-chan y el doctor."

"Pero..."

"La pasamos muy bien aquí Oni chan."

Intervino Sora saltando sobre Sinichiro y Sunao. "Estuvimos ayudando a Kichi-san y a Nanami-chan en las cosas del hospital."

"Espero que no le hayan estado dando problemas a Nanami-san."

'Nos portamos muy bien, Onichan. ¿Verdad Nanami-chan?"

El pequeño rubio preguntó esperando que recordara la promesa que les hizo. No podía haberla olvidado, había sido hecha hacía sólo unas horas. De todas maneras no estaban seguros de poder confiar en él, aunque Nanami parecía una buena persona, no podían confiar en nadie que no fuera su oni chan.

"Sí, ellos han sido de gran ayuda. Sobre todo para Kichi-san, ella está encantada con ellos."

Y no mentía, la anciana parecía una niña más cuando estaba con ellos. Sonreía como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, era como si los pequeños le inyectaran alegría al ambiente. Matsuri entonces le devolvió una mirada de tranquilidad, al parecer Nanami había pasado la primera prueba.

"Oni chan... ¿Ya nos vamos?"

Pidió Sora frotándose los ojos. Habían jugado todo el día y estaban exhaustos. Sunao-chan se aferró a la ropa de Shinichiro como si quisiera meterse dentro de ésta para que lo lleven con él. No le había gustado pasar la noche solo y una noche más, en un lugar desconocido, sin Sora y Matsuri, no era algo que quisiera pasar de nuevo.

"¿Nao-chan vendrá con nosotros?"

Insistió Sora impacientándose y contagiando a Matsuri. Dirigieron sus miradas hacia Nanami quien con una sonrisa les dijo que sí.

OXOXO

Pasaban los días y los niños se hicieron una constante en la cocina regida por Kichi-san. La pasaban el día con ella y sólo la abandonaban cuando veían a Nanami salir a la calle por alguna razón. Entonces salía escoltado rumbo a donde tuviera que dirigirse. Solían ir al muelle en busca de alimentos y algunos insumos para que el doctor elaborara medicinas. Desde luego siempre pasaban por donde estaba Shinichiro y le hacían una visita bulliciosa. Sora y Matsuri se despegaban del lado de Nanami y corrían hacia su hermano mayor. Nao-chan a diferencia de otros dos trataba de pasar inadvertido. No parecía agradarle del todo Nanami, en cambio disfrutaba la compañía de Kichi-san.

"Oni –chan. Trajimos a Nanami-chan…"

Gritaba Sora emocionado esperando que se acercara a donde estaban. Sabían que su hermano mayor se iba a poner muy feliz con ellos por hacerlo ir. Se habían dado cuenta que a él le gustaba tener a Nanami-chan cerca, sonreía mucho cuando esto sucedía. Y por el lado de Nanami, este siempre se ponía colorado cuando hablaba con él y los ojos le brillaban mucho.

"Así que vinieron… Buenas tardes Nanami-kun. Seguro que te están dando problemas, siempre son así."

"Buenas tardes. Nada de ... eso… ellos son muy buenos niños."

Y sonrió sin poder disimular una sonrisa nerviosa. Quizá era porque Shinichiro se le acercaba mucho cuando le hablaba y no era que le desagradara, sino que algo sucedía que no podía explicar. No podía evitar sentir que las mejillas le ardían y bajar la mirada, sintiéndose nervioso.

"Eso espero… que no te den más trabajo del que tienes que hacer. Siempre estás tan ocupado."

Shinichiro buscaba sus ojos, recogerlos del suelo donde los lanzaba como si estuviera asustado de mirarlo al rostro. Y en ese proceso se acercaba cada vez más a su cuerpo, provocando que Nanami retroceda un pasito cada vez. Trataba de frenar el deseo de tomarlo de la barbilla y hacer que sus ojos azules sean para él. Pero no se atrevía.

"A veces hay mucho que hacer… Me imagino que también tienes mucho trabajo por hacer. Espero que no te estemos interrumpiendo y…"

"No me interrumpes, para nada."

Para nada… quería que lo interrumpiera todo el tiempo que quisiera, con tal de tenerlo cerca, no importaba lo que pasara. Ahora lo había puesto contra la pared, sin quererlo, sin darse cuenta la espalda de Nanami había encontrado la dureza de la madera y ningún lugar a donde escapar. Entonces sin darse cuenta levantó los ojos sólo un segundo… pero ya no pudo quitarlos más.

Se quedaron mirándose un momento, sin decir una palabra. Aunque la boca de Nanami quedó abierta en una frase que no consiguió abandonar su garganta. Los labios de Shinichiro susurraron algo en silencio, pero tampoco consiguió lanzarlo al aire.

De pronto las gaviotas dejaron de sonar, las olas del mar encontraron el silencio, el ruido de la gente en la calle se detuvo y el mundo dejó de girar. Por un momento ligero, sólo uno, mientras la mano de Shinichiro escapó de control y tomó la barbilla de Nanami, levantando su rostro ligeramente, guiado por el impulso de retener esa mirada para siempre. Pero los ojos se le entrecerraron un poco al sentir como su rostro se acercaba al de Shinichiro. ¿O era el de él que se acercaba al suyo? Entonces el color rojo intenso recubrió sus mejillas mientras que el corazón empezó a resonar dentro de su pecho como los tambores de los festivales de verano. Sus pies empezaron a elevarse un poquito, para alcanzar el rostro de Shinichiro, sin saber que estaba pasando, adorando el estado en que se encontraba, de claridad mental, de no pensar en lo que estaba pensando.

Entonces un tirón en la manga de Shinichiro regresó las cosas a la normalidad, con la violencia de la cuerda rota de un _shamisen_. Los ojos de Nanami regresaron a sus pies, sin atreverse a levantarlos nunca más.

Sora y Matsuri habían sido contagiados por el silencio y ambos observaban con ojos muy abiertos y expectantes la consumación de los hechos. Era Sunao quien bajó el telón con una expresión furiosa y mirada inocente, tirando de la ropa de Shinichiro.

"Ehmm…. Creo que será mejor que regrese… a trabajar…"

Susurró retrocediendo para luego voltear torpemente. Con tal de no volver a mirar atrás, a Nanami apoyado en la pared, mirando al suelo.

"OOOw Oni chan… no te vayas…"

Protestó Matsuri tratando de detenerlo, pero era tarde. Ya había huido a refugiarse dentro de su trabajo. Nanami parecía ido del panorama, su rostro rojo como el caparazón de un cangrejito. Sora lo tomó de la mano para sacarlo del estado ausente en el que se encontraba. Le escuchó balbucear algo que no pertenecía al mundo y luego se alejaron del lugar, algo decepcionados por lo sucedido.

OXOXO

"Nanami-chan… cuéntanos un cuento."

Exclamó Matsuri quien hacía un momento nos estaba hablando de compilar todos los que habían escuchado de Kichi-san y hacer un libro como esos que traían los occidentales, con dibujos y venderlos para hacer algo de dinero.

"No me sé muchos cuentos."

Era la verdad, no me sabía muchos, ya me había olvidado de la mayoría que me sabía. Sora-chan trataba de subirse al lado de Matsuri-chan sobre uno de los muebles de la cocina, me hicieron acordar cuando yo perseguía a Oba-san para que ella me cuente historias a mí.

"¿Por qué no les cuentas uno de los que te contaban cuando eras chiquito?"

Kichi-san me leyó la mente, ella siempre sabía lo que estaba pensando. Como decirle que no me acordaba casi nada de mi infancia. Eran recuerdos difusos, como si la niebla del tiempo los hubiera cubierto y apenas pudiera yo verlos.

"Mmmm es que no recuerdo ninguno ahora. ¿Por qué no mejor se ponen a jugar?"

"Con Kichi-san hemos estado jugando toda la mañana."

Respondió Sora y no mentía. El juego favorito de los pequeños era esconderse en la cocina para que la anciana los encontrara. A pesar de su ceguera, Kichi-san siempre los encontraba. Tenía la habilidad de saber en donde se hallaba exactamente cada una de las cosas y personas en el espacio que la rodeaban.

"Pero Kichi-san siempre nos gana. Ella es adivina. De repente podemos poner un puesto cerca de donde trabaja Oni chan, y cobrar porque Kichi-san le adivine el futuro a las personas que pasan por ahí."

Matsuri siempre estaba pensando como hacer para ganar dinero para ayudar a Shinichiro y al hospital. Habían escuchado mis conversaciones con el doctor seguramente.

"Entonces juega con nosotros."

Insistió Sora quien no me iba a dejar escapar tan fácilmente. Entonces no supe como negarme.

"Es que… tengo que hacer… pero bueno… ¿A qué quieren jugar?"

La verdad que la idea de jugar siempre me emocionaba, de niño nunca pude jugar mucho. Me la pasaba en la playa, buscando la manera de conseguir algo para comer y... a veces eso no era posible. Pero cuando estaba con mi mamá... ella siempre me contaba historias para entretenerme.

"A lo que sea."

Insistía Sora, pero fue interrumpido por Matsuri, enfrascándose ambos en una conversación acerca de lo que sería más productivo. Sin duda se refería a su proyecto de recopilación de cuentos con fines comerciales. Sunao-chan en cambio los miraba silencioso, él siempre era así. Si no lo hubiera visto conversando con ellos podría asegurar que es mudo.

"¿A ti a que te gustaría jugar Nao-chan?"

Pero me mira y no me responde, como si no quisiera que le hable. El debe ser tan tímido como yo, a veces me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos al resto de personas que me rodean y me siento incomodo hablando con personas desconocidas. No me va a responder, creo que yo mismo no le agrado del todo.

"Cuéntanos un cuento."

Matsuri había ganado en esta oportunidad, pudo convencer a Sora quien se quedó tranquilo y expectante. Kichi-san también tomó su puesto en la cocina y cruzó sus manitas sobre sus piernas dobladas.

Una historia, les iba a contar mi favorita, tal como yo la recordaba.

"Mi mamá me contó ésta historia, hace tiempo, cuando yo era chiquito como ustedes son ahora. Se trata de una joven, una geisha que vivía en una _okiya_, una casa donde viven las geishas. Ella vivía en una ciudad como ésta, así de grande. Siempre había gente yendo y viniendo. Muchos barcos cargados de extranjeros llegaban siempre a la playa…"

Y pude recordar su voz suave al compás del murmullo de las olas mientras me contaba esa historia. Y sus manos dibujaban las olas y simulaban los barcos danzando sobre ellas. Eso era algo que a ella le fascinaba, como un barco tan grande y lleno de personas se hiciera tan chiquito sobre la inmensidad del mar. Y aún siendo tan chiquito y frágil en medio del poderoso mar, podía llevar a mucha gente en su interior.

"Una noche la joven geisha, se arregló como siempre lo hacía, acomodó sus adornos en su cabello, pintó su rostro de blanco, dibujó sus labios de rojo encendido y ciño un hermoso obi a su cintura. La habían invitado a una cena en honor a unos extranjeros. A ellos les fascinaba descalzarse para entrar a las habitaciones, comer con palitos y ver a las geishas desfilando por las calles acompañando a hombres importantes. Ellos decían que parecían muñecas de porcelana movidas por cuerdas, porque cuando caminaban parecía que sus piecitos no tocaban el suelo. La joven geisha se llamaba Yasumiko y entró acompañada de otra de sus compañeras.

Apenas ingresaron al salón de la casa de te donde se estaba celebrando el banquete, los dueños de la casa les pidieron que improvisaran un baile para honrar a sus célebres invitados. Yasumiko y una de sus compañeras se dispusieron a bailar mientras que las otras se sentaron a un lado para interpretar la melodía.

Los ojos de los extranjeros las seguían con la misma concentración de quien sigue los pétalos de las flores cuando se los lleva el viento. Una vez ellas terminaron ellos inundaron la habitación con el sonido de sus palmas chocando entre sí. Yasumiko y su compañera agradecieron con una venia y cada una se dedicó a atender a los invitados.

Se arrodilló frente a uno de los extranjeros. Era un hombre maravilloso, apenas lo vio se sintió impulsada hacia él como si fuera una piedrita llevada por el río. Los ojos de aquel extranjero eran del mismo color del cielo cuando amanece. Los ojos de Yasumiko se hundieron en los del extranjero. Sin quererlo sonrió y su gesto fue correspondido por otro igual. Si no hubiera tenido tanto maquillaje seguro se hubiera ruborizado notoriamente

¿Cuál es su nombre? Preguntó él en un susurro.

Yasumiko. Respondió ella suavemente. ¿Cuál es el suyo?

Armand. Ese era un nombre armonioso, combinaba con su rostro, sus manos mientras bebía _sake_ acariciando la superficie de cerámica del vaso. Entablaron una conversación llena de preguntas y respuestas. La terminaron sin deseos de hacerlo.

¿Cuándo puedo verla de nuevo? Preguntó él.

Ella estuvo a punto de contestar que sólo necesitaba abrir los ojos para hallarla, pero en su lugar respondió.

Frecuento esta casa de Te, si usted lo hace entonces nos veremos mañana al anochecer. Finalizó con una venia el encuentro, deseando que los pies se le quedaran pegados al suelo. Contó los minutos que le tomaron volver a verlo.

La noche siguiente se cruzaron en un pasillo, como si fueran dos hojitas flotando en medio del curso del río y se juntaran por capricho de las aguas. Terminaron sentados uno frente al otro, continuando la charla. La noche terminó pero con una nueva invitación para verla al día siguiente.

Y el día siguiente llegó y otro más y otro más después de ese. Y las invitaciones y encuentros seguían dándose como se da la noche y el día. Y fue en una cena de gala, en los jardines de la casa de un distinguido extranjero, uno muy importante en donde se encontraron nuevamente.

Era lo más bonito que te pudieras imaginar Nanami-chan.. Las mesas no eran como las nuestras, sino altas y cubiertas por telas blancas. Habían platillos que parecían dibujados por quien los cocinó y muchas flores adornando las mesas, acomodadas como los bordados de mis kimonos. Asientos occidentales, bastante cómodos si aprendes a sentarte. Era de noche y habían sirvientes dando vueltas como mariposas nocturnas, vestidos de negro y blanco, entre los invitados, encendiendo lámparas que el viento apagaba. Yasumiko estaba de pie en medio de los invitados, como una estrellita solitaria, vestida con un kimono pálido como la luna. Habían muchas personas occidentales, hombres con sombreros oscuros y bastones de mangos brillantes, las mujeres con vestidos y joyas brillantes. En ese momento la joven contemplaba su alrededor al lado de una de las mesas, escondida entre las flores sobre la mesa. En ese momento Armand se le acercó. No lo había visto, pero una extraña sensación en su pecho le decía que estaba ahí, en algún lugar. Se saludaron con una venia y con esta Armand-san casi pierde el sombrero que llevaba puesto. Caminaron por los senderos de piedra del jardín y Armand-san tomó su mano. Ella no se resistió a ello, entonces él le pidió que le regalara un tiempo juntos. Ella no se negó y se apartaron más del sonido de la celebración. En ese momento una de las geisha más populares Fumiga-san danzaba para los invitas. Todos estaban tan distraídos en contemplar el espectáculo que nadie se percató de su ausencia. Cuando estuvieron bastante lejos y solos, él se dio vuelta un momento y le tendió una bolsita de tela suavecita.

Yasumiko nerviosa la abrió y descubrió dentro de ella había una joya brillante. No era un adorno para el cabello, como ella esperaba, sino una de esas joyas que usan las mujeres occidentales en sus cuellos de garza. Armand-san se lo colocó rodeando con este su cuello y ella sintió sus mejillas arder cuando sintió sus dedos rozar con su piel.

"Es usted muy amable, es un bellísimo regalo."

"Era de mi madre y quería dárselo a la mujer que amo."

Yasumiko sintió deseos de devolver la joya ya que era de gran valor para Armand-san, pero el significado de sus palabras caló profundo en ella. Sonaba tan bonito cuando él lo decía, sonaba tan bonito el significado de sus palabras. Lastima no iba a poder ser nada de eso. Una geisha no puede permitirse enamorarse de nadie.

La noche terminó, pero los encuentros de ambos no cesaron. Se encontraban a solas, ella danzaba para él, solamente para él. Armand-san le demostraba cada segundo cuanto la amaba, pero ella...

Yasumiko sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto, que pasara lo que pasara, no iba a poder quedarse a su lado, por mucho que lo amara. El le regalaba hermosos kimonos y las demás geishas empezaron a murmurar en los pasillos, él solicitaba su presencia para cada uno de los eventos a los que era invitado y los comentarios empezaron a volar como luciérnagas en el lecho del río.

La dueña de la _Okiya_ no tardó en descubrir lo que se venía escondiendo en los salones de te. No iba a permitirlo y encerró a Yasumiko en su habitación. No iba a ver al extranjero nunca más.

Armand-san la esperó por las noches, que apareciera por los corredores clandestinos. Esperó en vano, porque no llegó.

Cuando ella pudo escapar Armand-san no estaba más. Nadie sabía de él, nadie supo a donde fue, ni que fue de él. Ella enfermó y su enfermedad no era algo que se aliviaría con unas cuantas medicinas.

"Pero mamá, así no era la historia."

Interrumpió Nanami-chan.

Lo sé, lo sé, te conté que Yasumiko terminó al lado de su amado, pero no fue así. Yasumiko supo que el extranjero había cruzado el mar de regreso a su casa, cansado de buscarla y no encontrarla. Las otras geishas y la misma dueña de la_ okiya_ se encargaron de envenenarlo con mentiras. Ella decidió partir, dejar todo atrás, ir en busca de Armand-san. Pero eso no iba a poder ser... no iba a poder atravesar el mar ella sola y en su estado.

En su viaje conoció a un hombre que quiso ayudarla y ella no se negó. Empezar de nuevo es muy difícil, dejó todo atrás, todo lo que conocía. Dejó de ser Yasumiko y volvió a ser Michiko. No volvió a ver al extranjero, no volvió a tenerlo cerca nunca más que en sus sueños y en sus brazos encontró los mismos ojos azules, unos meses después de su partida. Los volvió a tener en sus brazos, pudo volver a ver sus ojos, acariciar su cabello... y sentir que lo tenía de nuevo junto a ella.

"Esa es una historia muy triste mamita."

Lo sé Nanami-chan, pero las historias tristes son parte de la vida de las personas. Aunque no me ves triste ¿Verdad? Es porque te tengo a tí.

Y ella sonreía y me cubría de caricias y todo eso era tan bonito. Pero tan lejano. Sin querer los ojos se me humedecieron recordándola, como si ella estuviera de nuevo a su lado.

"Nanami-chan… ¿Te sientes bien? Estas llorando."

"No es nada Sora-chan. Estoy bien…"

"Es una historia muy triste, me dio tristeza a mí también."

Masuri-chan y Sora-chan iban a llorar también. Esto no estaba bien, la historia tenía que animarlos, no entristecerlos. Sunao-chan permanecía en su ladito, en silencio, escondiéndose en sus pensamientos. Era como si no estuviera presente, siempre esta tan callado cuando estoy cerca.

"Nao-chan… ¿Te sientes bien?"

Kichi-san se dio cuenta que algo no iba bien, estaba demasiado callado y quieto. Cuando está ella cerca él actúa como un niño, pero cuando estoy cerca se pone de ese modo. Quizá será mejor que me vaya o algo.

Entonces Nao-chan vuelve a nosotros en los brazos de Kichi-san. Por fin reacciona, ya me estaba asustando. Pero ahora estalla en llanto. Creo que no debo contarles más cuentos a los niños. Se esconde en los brazos de Kichi-san, es el lugar más seguro del mundo cuando uno tiene miedo. Yo hacía lo mismo cuando era chiquito, me escondía en los brazos de mi mamá y de ahí no quería salir nunca más.

De eso ya tanto tiempo.

OXOXO

Shinichiro llegó a la hora de siempre a recoger a los niños. Nanami-chan los despedía en la puerta viendo como se alejaban por las vereditas caminando los cuatro de la mano. No se habían acabado de ir cuando apareció doblando la calle un coche tirado por caballos. La había visto noches antes, no se podía equivocar, no había muchas de esas en la ciudad de todos modos. Esperó en la cima de la escalera, viendo como se acercaban los caballitos y se detenían al pie de ésta. La puerta del coche se abrió y de dentro bajó un sujeto vestido con ropa occidental y gafas. Era el mismo de la otra noche y se estaba acercando hacia donde estaba.

Mientras subía las escaleras sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en los de Nanami. En ese momento sintió el deseo furioso de arrojarse al suelo en una venia respetuosa. Al tenerlo en frente se dobló en un saludo para sacarse su mirada de encima.

"Buenas tardes señor. Bienvenido… lo llevo con el doctor enseguida…"

"No vine a verlo a él."

Respondió secamente sin disminuir la intensidad de su mirada.

"No… no entiendo señor…"

Se escuchó balbucear esperando una respuesta sin atreverse a mirarlo al rostro.

"Vengo a verte a ti. No me gusta esperar y no me gusta quedarme esperando, Nanami-san."

"Discúlpeme señor… no le entiendo. "

Sintiéndose estúpido porque no tenía idea de lo que se estaba refiriendo. ¿Para qué un sujeto tan importante como él lo buscaría?

"Envié una invitación hace dos días y no tuviste la delicadeza de enviar una respuesta."

¿Invitación? No había recibido una nunca en su vida. ¿Una invitación para él¿Para qué?

"Un mensajero le entregó una invitación a esa anciana hace dos días."

Respondió empezando a hartarse de tanta sorpresa de parte del chiquillo. La paciencia era una virtud de la cual no gozaba sin duda.

"Lo siento señor."

Añadió inclinándose en una venia de nuevo. El deseo de disculparse con él y arrojarse al suelo le estaba ganando. La mirada de ese señor su sola presencia le inspiraba un profundo temor y casi no podía controlarse. Los labios le estaban temblando y no estaba seguro de poder articular una palabra más.

" No recibí ninguna, lo siento mucho, no quise ser descortés. Lamento si lo hice sentir incomodo."

No era necesario que lo viera al rostro para darse cuenta que ya estaba cansado de tanta charla. Un "no" por era definitivamente una respuesta inaceptable para él, así que sacó de dentro de sus ropas un sobre y se lo entregó al chiquillo en sus manos temblorosas.

"Asegúrate de asistir esta vez y no te atrevas a dejarme esperando."

Nanami apenas estiró las manos para recibir lo que estaba entregando. Sin poder resistir la curiosidad abrió el sobre de todas maneras para leer lo que decía. Afortunadamente había aprendido a leer y lo hacía muy bien. El doctor insistió en que aprendiera, era necesario que supiera para poder ayudarlo en el consultorio. El mismo se encargó de enseñarle a escribir y a leer con algunos de los libros que tenía en su poder. Por un breve momento se sintió muy feliz de no haber desperdiciado el tiempo, casi diez años de su vida habían servido para que aprenda muchísimas cosas.

La leyó rápidamente y luego levantó la mirada despacito, sin querer toparse con los ojos oscuros de su interlocutor.

"Pero señor… lo siento. Pero no puedo asistir."

Lo estaba invitando a una casa de te y no quería volver a pisar una en lo que le quedaba de vida. A pesar de que no era propio de su carácter desobedece a lo que le mandaban, tenía que negarse esta vez. Aunque con mucho esfuerzo, porque el sujeto frente a él lo intimidaba mucho. Ver el rostro inexpresivo de quien estaba frente a él hizo que le temblaran los labios sin control.

"No tengo ropa adecuada para asistir."

Intentó disculparse pero sin éxito. Y bajó los ojos de nuevo para no tener los de aquel sujeto sobre los suyos. Pero aún así no obtenía ninguna respuesta y eso estaba empezando a asustarlo más.

"Señor… ¿Para que quiere verme a mí?"

Se aventuró a preguntar, más en un gesto de desesperación que por otra cosa. Tenía miedo, pero la curiosidad era peor. Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó un momentito en el rostro de aquel señor, lo que hizo que levantara los ojos para verla bien.

"Te espero a la hora indicada y no te atrevas a llegar tarde. "

Y se fue. Y a Nanami le pareció que si no le obedecía iba a volver para llevarlo arrastrando. Estaba en problemas, no iba a poder ir de todas maneras. El doctor se iba a oponer seguramente, pero era mejor que lo supiera… pero tampoco podía negarse.

Como era de esperarse cuando le dijo el doctor se opuso rotundamente.

"No vas a ir a ningún lado Nanami. Olvídalo, ahora mismo voy a responderle a ese tipo que no irás y fin del asunto."

"Pero… doctor… ese señor insistió en que fuera y…"

'Y no me importa lo que te haya dicho, no vas a ir y eso es definitivo. Kai Aizawa cree que porque le debo mucho dinero va a hacer lo que quiera… está loco. "

"Pero doctor… Aizawa-san es un hombre muy poderoso y… quizá pueda convencerlo de que nos dé una oportunidad para cancelar las deudas. "

"He dicho que no. Ahora quítate esas ideas de la cabeza."

"Pero…"

No era mucho de objetar las decisiones del doctor, aunque últimamente lo estaba haciendo demasiadas veces seguidas.

"Los problemas del hospital déjamelos a mí. Ahora retírate."

No iba a poder convencerlo de todos modos.

"Sí doctor."

OXOXO

A pesar de que se lo prohibió el doctor decidió acudir a la cita. Siendo Aizawa un hombre poderoso e importante, no era buena idea llevarle la contraria.

No tenía ropa adecuada, sólo su ropa de siempre. Nunca había tenido muchas mudas de ropa de todas maneras. Cuando era chiquito y su mamá lavaba su ropa lo dejaba andar desnudo por la casita. Siempre le decía que así se sentía más cómodo que con tela sobre su cuerpo que siempre se ensuciaba. Entonces su mamá le decía que no podía andar desnudo como los animales. Los animales tienen pelo sobre su cuerpo para protegerse del frío, las aves tienen plumas para cubrirse y hasta los peces tienen sus escamitas. Los humanos sólo tenemos piel y necesitamos telas para cubrirnos y proteger nuestro cuerpo, decía ella.

Entonces Nanami-chan decidió que en su próxima reencarnación iba a ser un pececito para no tener que cambiarse de escamitas cada vez que se ensuciaba.

Caminó hasta el lugar de la cita, sintiendo que con cada paso que daba el tiempo iba regresando. Una vez estuvo en la puerta de la entrada sintió deseos de correr, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ver el rostro de Oshiro-san aparecer tras la puerta y darle la bienvenida.

La puerta se abrió y no fue Oshiro-san, pero sí la dueña de la casa quien al verlo casi se la cierra en la cara. Vestido del modo en que estaba, era lógico que lo confundiera como un criado. Probablemente lo iba a mandar a la cocina antes de dejarlo entrar y ensuciar los corredores lustrosos con su presencia.

"Aizawa-sama te está esperando."

Exclamó suavemente y retrocedió tres pasitos para dejarlo entrar. Nanami se inclinó en una venia de saludo. No había visto un kimono tan adornado desde los días cuando se escabullía con Himiko-san para ver a las geishas bailar.

La siguió por los mismos pasillos que conoció hacia tanto tiempo. Se parecía mucho a la de Oshiro-san, sólo que ésta era mucho más grande y lujosa. Como siempre varias camareras deambulando en los corredores, pero ninguna se parecía a Himiko-san. Algunas geishas revoloteando envueltas en sus kimonos coloridos como mariposas, desplazándose con la suavidad de las plumas en el viento, sobre la madera de espejo del suelo. Ellas iban de un salón a otro y con cada puerta que abrían dejaban escapar el ambiente festivo de las casas de té.

La dueña de la casa se detuvo entonces frente a la puerta de un salón en lo más profundo de los corredores. Abrió la puerta suavemente para anunciar al muchachito quien la miraba con cara de asustado.

"Aizawa-sama, ha llegado quien estaba esperando."

A Nanami se le encendieron las mejillas ante la insinuación de que estaba tarde a la cita. No perdió más tiempo y se arrojó con toda confianza al suelo frente a Aizawa-sama cuyos ojos traspasaban la puerta de papel.

Entonces la dueña de casa se retiró anunciándole a Aizawa-sama que estaba a su disposición.

Nanami entró a la habitación sintiendo que las piernas se le deshacían.

"Lamento la demora, Aizawa-san "

No le respondió y, sólo bebió un sorbo de _sake_, el último que quedaba en su vaso además Entonces se quedó con la copa levantada en el aire, mirando a aquel chiquillo quien le devolvió la mirada de reojo.

"¿Qué estás esperando? "

Nanami no se atrevió a levantar los ojos del suelo, más que un segundo, lo suficiente como para darse cuanta de que era lo que quería. Extendió una de sus manos blancas como perlas y tomó la copita que le estaba ofreciendo Aizawa-san. La llenó despacio, nervioso de derramar el contenido y ensuciar el suelo. Cuando hubo terminado el proceso se la devolvió a Aizawa-san quien bebió de nuevo. Se quedó mirando como se movía, como sus labios acariciaban la superficie de cerámica, como el líquido descendía con un suave sonido por su garganta.

Al parecer él lo notó y cuando acabó de beber le ordenó que bebiera también. De tan sólo pensarlo se le pusieron los pelos e punta. Nunca antes había tomado licor y no tenía intenciones de empezar ahora.

"Muchas gracias pero no."

Aizawa lo miró como si hubiera proferido un insulto de grueso calibre. No iba a admitir un no por respuesta.

Nanami bajó la cabeza dispuesto a escapar ante la menor sensación de peligro. Afortunadamente para él una camarera hizo su aparición trayendo consigo las fuentes de comida. Algo de alivio trajo consigo además de los alimentos, pero cuando ella se hubo ido Nanami no se atrevió a probar ni un bocado. La comida olía deliciosa y los aromas familiares formaban nudos en su garganta. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había tenido tanta comida en una mesa frente a él. Cuando vivió en la casa de te podía ver pasar tales platillos frente a sus ojos pero nunca pudo probarlos. Aizawa-san no le quitaba la vista de encima y así no iba poder comer nada de nada.

Había asistido a su cita con el fin que le dijera el motivo por el cual quería verlo. De nuevo estiró la mano esperando que vuelva a servirse más _sake_.

"Aizawa-san… yo quisiera saber qué es lo que quería hablar conmigo. "

Le costó reunir mucho valor para formular la pregunta. Pero Aizawa-san tomó un sorbo despacio.

"Quería verte."

Respondió simplemente.

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

Las palabras brotaron de sus labios sin poder detenerlas. Sintió deseos de disculparse pero se resistió con la esperanza de encontrar por fin una respuesta. Y esta no llegaba. Se estaba rehusando a contestarle y no tenía más valor para insistirle de nuevo. Probó entonces la comida, deliciosa, tanto como le puede saber a un náufrago que ha pasado días enteros sin probar bocado. Pero tenía el sabor de la curiosidad. Su mente tejía y destejía teorías buscando una respuesta. No encontraba una razón para que un hombre tan importante como Aizawa-san quisiera ver a alguien como él.

La cena terminó en una hora más o menos. Una hora silenciosa, apenas se dejaban oír a lo lejos los pasitos suaves de las camareras desfilando por los pasillos. La dueña de la casa apareció en la entrada acompañada por una camarera quien en sus manos traía más _sake _aún. De pronto unos pasitos apurados se dejaron oír para detenerse de pronto frente a la puerta. El sonido era tan limpio que sólo podía tratarse de una geisha.

Ella saludó con una venia menuda, como pidiendo permiso para entrar. Al parecer Aizawa tenía la propiedad de detener a las personas con una sola mirada. La geisha entró no sin antes dejar que la dueña de la casa la presente quien luego encendió una varita de incienso perfumado.

La conversación no existía en esa habitación y la presencia de una geisha seguro animaría un poco la velada. Ella se movía con la soltura de un ave a pesar de la cantidad de tela y adornos que llevaba encima. Se deslizó con la gracia del pétalo de una flor y se dejó caer frente de Aizawa. La bella joven no tardó mucho tiempo en ser ignorada totalmente por éste. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por atenderlo, nada daba resultado. Aizawa más bien parecía fastidiado porque ella bloqueaba su vista con el enorme moño de su cabeza.

"Aizawa-sama. ¿Desea un poco más de _sake_?"

Ella preguntó mientras le llenaba la copa de nuevo, recogiendo con suma delicadeza la manga de su magnífico kimono. Se parecía tanto a uno de los que su madre tenía, pensaba Nanami al verla arrodillada de espaldas a él. La memoria de aquellos días llegaban a su mente mediante imágenes de su mamá danzando con abanicos de papel periódico. Ella se ponía sus bonitos kimonos y caminaba con ellos por toda la casa para mostrarle a su hijito y hasta bailaba para entretenerlo.

Pero su mamá se había ido junto con los kimonos y aquellos momentos sólo eran recuerdos pasajeros. La geisha se acomodó al lado de Aizawa-san dispuesta a iniciar una conversación con él y animar un poco el ambiente. Pero los ojos de este regresaron a Nanami quien sólo quería levantarse y salir corriendo.

Ella volvió a llenar la copa de AIzawa-san mientras Nanami agradecía al cielo que la suya seguía vacía. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta que la geisha lo estaba ignorando completamente. Centraba sus esfuerzos en acaparar la atención de Aizawa-san sin conseguirlo y todo era culpa de quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

No iba a permitir que un chiquillo harapiento y mugroso como ese la desplace. Por más que tuviera los ojos azules bastante bonitos, ella era mucho más hermosa y atractiva. Harta entonces, aburrida de ser completamente ignorada por Aizawa-sama se levantó y se acercó a la puerta. Le pidió a una de las camareras que le trajeran su _shamisen_. Se lo llevaron enseguida y ella armada con el instrumento musical se sentó, con la suavidad de una gota de agua, a interpretar una canción.

Su voz hermosa matizaba deliciosa con el sonido cadencioso de _shamisen_. De pronto todo resultaba tan familiar, como si volviera a la casa de te de Oshiro-san. En cualquier momento iba a entrar Himiko-chan con el resto de las camareras trayendo más _sake_. Volvía a sentirse como aquel niño vestido con kimonos de niña, que se quedaba de pie exhausto junto a la dueña de la casa recibiendo a los invitados. No, era como aquella vez cuando lo llevó Oshiro-san al banquete en honor a Toyama-san… casi lo había olvidado. Nunca estuvo tan asustado, siempre pensaba que había hecho algo malo y que seguramente lo iban a regañar por eso. Hasta que Toyama-san descubrió su pintura en la cual estaba él. Y de pronto todos los presentes se lo quedaron mirando y quería desaparecer. De ese mismo modo se sentía cuando Aizawa-san lo miraba, cuando posaba sus ojos sobre los suyos y lo hacía temblar.

La música terminó sin que Aizawa-san parpadeara si quiera. Nanami sintió deseos de decir algo, halagarla, pero no se atrevía a pronunciar una sílaba.

"Al parecer a Aizawa-sama no le ha gustado mi interpretación."

Exclamó ella resentida. Y de nuevo él la ignoró apurando su copa. La geisha se apresuró a servirle más al ver que se le acababa. Tomó la botellita con sus manitos de nieve.

"Nanami-kun. Sírveme más _sake_."

Ordenó, en sus labios las palabras sonaban a orden.

El rostro de la geisha se contorsionó en una mueca de sorpresa que casi deshace lo bello de su maquillaje. Luego de la sorpresa se dibujó la rabia. Parecía tan sorprendida, tan herida a la vez que casi deja caer la botella. Ella dejó la botella sobre la mesita y se dedicó a ver a Nanami atentamente, burlándose de los pobres modales que tenía.

"Aizawa-sama…" Comentó coqueta. "No entiendo porque prefiere la compañía de un criado a la mía. Tendrá bonitos ojos pero eso no le quita que sea un pordiosero. "

Cada palabra ella la saboreó con odio.

Nanami-bajó la mirada avergonzado y colocó la botella donde ella la había dejado antes. Ahora si tenía ganas y algo de valor para salir corriendo de ahí. Pero se detuvo porque las palabras de la joven por fin obtuvieron el resultado que esperaba. Aizawa-san volteó a verla, no mucho, ligeramente. Se mojó los labios con licor y luego le respondió

"Me gustan las cosas bellas, rodearme de belleza y siempre consigo lo que quiero.."

Ella sonrió como una niña sintiéndose halagada. De nuevo había ganado.

"Así que retírate de mi presencia. No te soporto, estás afeando el ambiente."

Ella se quedó inmóvil por un segundo, no podía creer lo que le habían dicho y necesitaba un momentito para procesarlo. Al momento siguiente se levantó perdiendo sus modales, herida. Boceteó una venia y salió con toda la velocidad que le permitía su kimono.

"Que mujer tan molesta, por fin se fue." Dijo en tono cómplice, por un momento perdiendo el aura de terror que le inspiraba a Nanami.

"Que sea la geisha más popular no le quita que sea insufrible."

Y procedió a terminar su copa de _sake_.

Sólo un hombre como Aizawa-san podía darse el lujo de rechazar a una mujer tan hermosa como la que salió del salón echando chispas.

"Ya podemos irnos… Te llevaré a donde vives."

OXOXO

Para cuando llegó al hospital ya bien entrada la noche, el doctor estaba como siempre en su oficina. Kichi-san le dio el alcance en el pasillo, pero no le dijo nada. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable por mantenerla preocupada sin decirle a donde había ido.

Nunca antes había desobedecido a nadie de ese modo y no se sentía bien empezar a hacerlo. Lo iba a regañar, pero se merecía el regaño. Después de todo lo que el doctor había hecho por él no podía estar pagándole de ese modo. Y no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. No había conseguido más que llenar su pancita y nada más. Ni siquiera había logrado una respuesta acerca de porque Aizawa-san quería verlo.

"Doctor…"

Susurró apenitas porque de pronto la voz se le apagaba en la garganta. Estaba asustado, la sensación de vivir de nuevo en la casa de té aún perduraba. Era como si estuviera esperando tras la puerta de la oficina del señor Oshiro.

No le contestó, no quería verlo. O de repente se había quedado dormido. Era una posibilidad, ya era bien de noche. Abrió la puerta y al verlo despierto ni lo miró siquiera, se arrodilló en el tatami y pegó su frente al suelo.

La flama de la lámpara que los alumbraba oscilaba incesante. Se iba a apagar en cualquier momento, lo peor es que no había con que encenderla. Las cosas se iban terminando y no había cuando pudieran comprarlas nuevamente.

"¿Vas a quedarte toda la noche ahí? Ve a dormir ahora, mañana hablamos. "

Estaba realmente furioso, tanto que a Nanami no le daban ganas de levantarse de ahí sólo para no ver su rostro enojado.

"Como ordene doctor."

Susurró mientras se levantaba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

"Nanami-kun."

Hizo que se detuviera con la sola mención de su nombre.

"No vuelvas a irte sin avisar."

OXOXO

Shinichiro se acercó sin que se diera cuenta de nada. Estaba haciendo las compras totalmente abstraído en sus pensamientos. Cada vez podían comprar menos cosas con el escasísimo presupuesto con el que contaban. Menos mal algunos de los pacientes los ayudaban con lo que pudieran darles. A veces era pescado, a veces un poco de arroz o lo que fuera.

Le sopló en la nuca haciendo que se estremeciera todo su cuerpo. Volteó inmediatamente y al ver de quien se trataba se le encendieron las mejillas de nuevo. Eso siempre pasaba cuando Shinichiro estaba cerca.

"No esperaba encontrarte aquí."

Le dijo adorando el color que cobraban sus mejillas y el modo como se le iluminaban los ojos por el reflejo del sol.

"Déjame que te ayude con esos paquetes. Son demasiado pesados para ti solo."

No era del todo cierto, pero no quiso quitarle la voluntad de ayudar de Shinichiro. Además apreciaba su compañía.

"Gracias…"

Y no sólo las mejillas, si no sus orejas empezaron a enrojecerse.

"Yo soy quien debe agradecerte por cuidar de los niños. De verdad muchas gracias."

"Ellos son muy buenos niños y nos ayudan bastante a Kichi-san y a mí. "

Era cierto, la anciana siempre encontraba algo con que entretenerlos y lo ponía a ayudarla. Siempre estaban limpiando a modo de juego o cocinando.

"Son muy buenos para meterse en problemas, especialmente Matsuri-chan y Sora-chan."

"Sunao-chan es muy tranquilo. Pero los tres son buenos niños."

"Contigo es tranquilo, en casa es otra persona. Aunque a veces, sí… pero bueno…"

"Tú eres un buen hermano mayor."

Exclamó sintiendo cierta molestia al hablar de Sunao-chan. La misma que los niños sentían a veces al hablar mucho de ellos mismos.

"Hago lo que puedo. Me gustaría poder hacer más."

Algo de tristeza resbaló en sus palabras. Era cierto, también quisiera hacer más por Kichi-san y el doctor, pensó.

"Supongo que la situación mejorará…"

Continuó sin percatarse de que Nanami estaba de nuevo como ausente. Eso le estaba ocurriendo demasiadas veces seguidas. Ya casi se le hacía costumbre.

"Nanami-chan. Me gustaría que vengas… conmigo a mi casa y cenáramos. No es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte, pero de verdad… quisiera que vayas…"

"Claro que sí."

Respondió sin pensarlo.

"Me gustaría mucho."

Aunque tenía que pedirle permiso al doctor seguro se iba a negar. Le había prohibido salir de nuevo sin avisar. Bueno, había dejado dicho que iba a ir a hacer las compras. Así que no iba a haber problema seguro.

"Entonces vamos…. Necesitas descansar, trabajas mucho y aunque los niños son un poco revoltosos…"

"De verdad me gustaría mucho… Shinichiro."

Durante el camino fueron conversando de varias cosas, temas banales. Hasta que llegaron a casa de Shinichiro, el camino no fue muy largo, o era que cuando uno viaja acompañado es tan ameno que ni siente la distancia.

Antes de que se abriera la puerta pudieron oír las risas de los niños contenidas apenas por las paredes. Jugando como siempre. Apenas abrió la puerta Matsuri-chan y Sora-chan saltaron sobre Shinichiro. Como siempre Sunao-chan se quedó atrás con intenciones de saltar sobre él, pero al ver quien venía de visita se contuvo.

"Miren a quien les traje."

Y automáticamente saltaron sobre Nanami.

"Que bueno que viniste. Con razón onichan está tan contento."

Exclamó Sora jalándolo de una mano.

"Sí, tú lo pones de muy buen humor."

Añadió Matsuri tomandoló de la otra mano. Entre los dos lo hicieron entrar dándole apenas tiempo para descalzarse por sus propios medios. Sunao-chan lo miraba receloso, como si tuviera suficiente con verlo todos los días y ahora tuviera que tenerlo en su propia casa. Como era de esperarse, se trató de apartar todo lo que pudo de él.

"Iré a terminar de preparar la cena."

Y Shinichiro se internó en la cocinita. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Nanami seguirlo hasta allá cuando lo escuchó complicarse con la cena.

"Onichan no sabe cocinar nada comestible."

"Gracia por lo que me toca, Matsuri-chan. Sería bueno que ustedes aprendan a cocinar para que me ayuden con esto y no tuviera que hacerlo Nanami-kun."

Una nota de enojo dejó escapar Shinichiro mientras observaba con un ojo a Nanami desenvolverse en la cocina y con el otro picaba unas veduras. Los niños daban vueltas alrededor de ellos, salvo Sunao-chan quien estaba por demás silencioso, recargado sobre una de las paredes.

"¿Te sientes mal Nao-chan?"

"Uh, no."

Fue su única respuesta y casi lo único que dijo en toda la velada.

La comida pronto estuvo lista y Shinichiro avergonzado por haber hecho trabajar a Nanami. Pero valió la pena porque la comida estaba deliciosa.

"¿Quién te enseñó a cocinar Nanami-chan?"

Matsuri ya cocinaba la idea de escribir un libro de cocina para venderlo junto con los que iba a escribir con las historias de Kichi-san. Iba a ganar mucho dinero con eso seguramente.

Iba a responder que Kichi-san, pero era su abuelita quien había sido. Cuando su mamá estaba aún con él, ella cocinaba y lo dejaba verlo. No podía cocinar aún porque era muy pequeño. Pero cuando ella murió y tuvo que valerse por si mismo, fue su abuelita quien le enseñó a cocinar lo básico para sobrevivir.

Pero con Kichi-san tuvo su especialización. Ella fue quien le dio nombre a los platos que preparaba y así fue como aprendió a cocinar más cosas.

"Fue Kichi-san."

Respondió luego de un momento de abstracción. De pronto dolía recordar sus primeros años de vida y todo lo que había dejado atrás.

"Ella es una excelente cocinera, me enseñó muchos platillos y formas de cocinar el pescado. Y el doctor fue quien me enseñó lo que sé de medicina."

"Nanami-chan es buen médico, curó a Nao-chan."

Agregó Sora a medio masticar los vegetales de la sopa caliente. Ante esto recordaron que Sunao-existía, de pronto estaba tan callado.

Para Nanami estaba claro cuanto le desagradaba su presencia, así que decidió perturbarlo lo menos posible, aunque no evitaba dirigirle algunas miradas. En cambio los otros dos niños se veían tan contentos con él ahí, incluso Shinichiro. Aunque no podía aún vencer la timidez con Shinichiro, estar con los niños ahí le daba valr para no sonrojarse o quedarse callado como siempre.

"¿Cuántos años tienes Nanami-chan?"

Matsuri-chan siempre con sus preguntas. Era lógico, a esa edad los niños quieren saberlo todo.

"Casi dieciseis."

Respondió sintiéndose tremendamente maduro. Aunque al con Shinichiro parecía un niño, o sería que se sentía como tal.

"Tienes casi la edad de onichan. El también es viejo como tú, tiene como dieciocho."

"Sora, si vas a hablar acaba de comer primero. Y no estoy viejo."

Gruñó Shinichiro sintiéndose un poquito avergonzado. A pesar de ello a todos les dio risa su comentario. Nanami-kun rió y su risa era cristalina. Sonrió más para sí mismo pensando que le gustaría escucharla día y noche.

La velada terminó y Shinichiro insitió en acompañarlo a su casa. Pero Nanami se negó, no era tan tarde para irse solo, pero tampoco iba a permitir que deje solos a los niños.

Entonces caminando en la calle, la brisa estaba fresca y el aire perfumado a sal. No podía ser de otra manera viviendo tan cerca del mar. Afortunadamente no estaba lejos el hospital donde vivía. Se puso a pensar en las medicinas que necesitaban preparar para los pacientes. El doctor había sido muy amable en enseñarle a prepararlas también en caso que no pudiera o no tuviera tiempo. Repasaba en su mente todos los ingredientes que había podido comprar y los que le faltaban. Por lo menos las calles no estaban del todo solitarias. No era su aldeita después de todo. Había mucho movimiento, sobre todo en la zona del puerto, gente haciendo negocios, gente caminando.

Quizá no debió quedarse deambulando, pero la curiosidad al ver una figura familiar pudo más. Estaba conversando con otras personas así que sería bueno no perturbarlo. Emprendió la retirada pero de pronto pudo sentir que alguien lo miraba. La sensación de sentirse clavado en el suelo era tan fuerte que ya no tuvo más dudas. Lo vio acercarse a él y se dobló en una venia respetuosa.

"Buenas noches Aizawa-san."

"¿Qué haces tan tarde fuera de casa Nanami-kun?"

"Yo... sólo... ya me iba, señor."

Balbuceaba como un niño pequeño que aprendía a hablar. Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, empezando a arrepentirse de haber pasado por ese lugar y haberse quedado mirando como Aizawa-sama conversaba con unas personas misteriosas.

"Haces bien... Este es un lugar peligroso, podría pasarte algo... Meterte en problemas y eso no le gustaría a tu querido doctor."

Y los dedos frios de Aizawa entraron en contacto con una de las mejillas del chiquillo. Levantó los ojos dejando que manipule su rostro hasta alcanzar un angulo en donde la luz de la luna entraba en ellos. Brillaban como diamantes. Se los quedó contemplando por breves segundos, pero supieron a eternos.

"Aizawa-san... ya...ya me voy."

"Anda con cuidado. No te vaya a ocurrir algo en el camino."

Senteció dejándolo ir, pero sin quitarle la mirada de encima hasta que lo perdió de vista.

**Continuará...**

Así que no te olvides de dejarme un comentario. Muchas gracias, por favor.


	6. VI

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo hago un fic. Lamento la demora, pero más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias por sus amables comentarios, sigan siendo amables y sigan comentando. **

**Advertencia: Le subo el rango a M. Ya verán porque. De todos modos no hay nada muy gráfico. Pero igual, lean con cuidado. **

**

* * *

**

**6.**

Empezaba a hacer calor y de pronto sentía que se sofocaba rodeado de las paredes del hospital. Algunas gotas de sudor se asomaban sobre su piel, resbalándose despacito. Se acercó a la ventana para atrapar algo de brisa de mar en su rostro. Era de noche y el calor no cesaba. No podía dormir de nuevo. Se había revuelto sobre el futón y este hervía al contacto con su cuerpo.

Una noche más volvió a recorrer el pasillo, como lo haría un fantasma que no encuentra descanso en el más allá. No quería hacer ruido, que por mínimo que fuera despertaría a Kichi-san. Sus pies descalzos acariciaban entonces el suelo de madera caliente que rugía, como si se empeñara por despertar a toda la ciudad con el ruido.

Abrió la puerta que conducía de la cocina a un pequeño patio. De pronto sintió que no debía hacerlo, como cuando era niño y le gustaba abandonar su habitación para curiosear la calle. La encontraba lejana y llena de vida, como la corriente de un río que no lleva a ningún sitio. Siempre cargada de peces coloridos, de mujeres vestidas con trajes vistosos, de bulla y ruido. Lo único que le rodeaba en el hospital era el sonido lejano del mar, el cadencioso ritmo de las olas sacudirse en un arrullo.

De pronto le daban ganas de correr hacia la playa. Lo hacía de niño, cuando su mamá no estuvo y pasaba las noches solito sin poder dormir. Una que otra vez corrió a buscar refugio al futón de sus abuelitos. Solito caminando en la noche, en un pueblo tan chiquito como una arenita de la playa, donde nunca había bulla, donde todo siempre era igual.

¿Si volvía estarían ellos aún ahí? Se lo había preguntado miles de veces y trataba de no pensar en ello demasiado. No hay reloj que vuelva atrás el tiempo, quizá ya no había nada para él en ese pueblito chiquito, pegado al mar.

De pronto pensaba mucho en su casa, en su pueblito, en Himiko-san. Desde que acompañó a Aizawa-san a aquella casa de té, los viejos recuerdos sepultados por los días se habían escapado de su encierro. Se encontraba en medio del quehacer de siempre, sin saber como continuar lo que había empezado. De pronto se iba perdiendo en sus pensamientos. Levantándose a mitad de la noche a caminar en la oscuridad, sin poder dormir, sin poder evitar la sensación de miedo, de vacío, de querer volver el tiempo atrás.

Quizá algún día volvería a su pueblo, a ver lo que quedó de él atrás. Volvería sobre sus pasos en busca de Himiko-san, para verla, para abrazarla y decirle cuanto le agradecía lo que hizo por él. Aunque quizá ella no se acordaba más de él.

Andaba inquieto y no podía negarlo. La situación del hospital contribuía a que la mañana lo sorprendiera sentado en el patio, hundido en sus cavilaciones, haciendo con los pies huequitos en el suelo.

La figura melancólica del doctor pasaba delante de él, mientras caminaba hacia su oficina parecía que el peso de las deudas estaban mermando sus fuerzas. Arrastraba ligeramente los pies, como si de pronto le costara mucho trabajo caminar con algo pesado en su cabeza. Las canas iban avanzando sobre su cabellera tupida. Kichi-san aparecía entonces, con su cabellera de luna recogida en su moño perpetuo. Silenciosa como una pluma e igual de ligera, moviendo sus piececitos desnudos bajo la basta su kimono, en la oscuridad que la acompañaba y ella sorteaba con luz propia. Ella era tan frágil, tan chiquita, si la sacaban de ese hospital, si la apartaban de ese lugar que conocía mejor que a sí misma, iba a estar perdida como un barquito sin timón. No podían perder el único lugar que tenían, en donde habían hecho su hogar.

Si hubiera algún modo de cambiar las cosas, si hubiera algún modo de volver el tiempo atrás…

**OXOXO**

La mañana transcurría tranquila y silenciosa, como pocas. Ello se debía a que Kichi-san había llevado a los niños a un festival cerca del puerto. Bajo ese pretexto había podido ver a Shinichiro un momento, pero uno chiquito porque tenía trabajo que hacer.

Había demasiado silencio en ese momento y cuando llegó al hospital pudo notar la presencia del carruaje de Aizawa-san, parado en la puerta. Sintió un ligero escalofrío mientras subía las escaleras. Ese sujeto no hacía nada más que provocar que se le escarapelara el cuerpo.

Entró al edificio despacio y sin hacer mucho ruido. Sin perder un segundo se dirigió directo a la oficina del doctor. No necesitaba entrar para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía escuchar las voces de ambos desde la entrada. Entonces se detuvo frente a la puerta sin atreverse a hacer algún ruido que delatara su posición. Hubiera podido gritar a todo pulmón, pero su voz se hubiera hundido en la discusión.

"¡No y no! Aizawa-san…No puedo aceptar sus condiciones."

"Es mi última oferta y haz de saber que es bastante generosa."

"Conseguiré el dinero, lo juro por mi honor. Pero no puedo aceptar lo que propones."

"Lamento informarte que con eso no es suficiente."

Podía escuchar la voz de Aizawa arañando las paredes con el tono de sarcasmo afilado que cobraba. Algo malo estaba ocurriendo, el doctor nunca había sonado tan desesperado.

"Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar a los pacientes a su suerte, ni a Kichi-san, ni a Nanami-kun..."

"¿Acaso no te estoy dando una solución?"

De nuevo su voz y el doctor se quedó en silencio un momento.

"Me niego a aceptarlo. No hay trato."

Podía escuchar en el arrastrar de las palabras cuanto le costaba articularlas. Podía sentir la desesperación y angustia en su voz. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitar escucharlo así.

"No tenemos nada más que hablar entonces."

Aizawa-san se levantaba de sobre el tatami con movimientos medidos, casi no emitía sonidos al hacerlo. Se levantó despacio, como dándole tiempo a decir algo más.

Pero el doctor no decía nada, ni lo iba a hacer. No iba a ceder, antes prefería perderlo todo.

"Como gustes entonces. Debes abandonar este… lugar para la próxima semana. Me siento generoso y te daré una semana entera. "

Eso no podía ser cierto. Había tenido la ligera sospecha que era algo muy malo, pero no tanto. Al oír a Aizawa-san de pronto las paredes del hospital empezaron a hacerse chiquitas a su alrededor. No podían irse, no tenían a donde llevar a los pacientes, no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir,

No podía ser cierto.

La puerta se abrió y quedó frene a frente con Aizawa-san. Este sonrió como si esperara encontrarlo, con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa. El doctor se percató de la presencia de Nanami-chan y dio un salto en su asiento.

"Vete de aquí ahora mismo."

Le ordenó, pero Nanami estaba pegado al suelo, la impresión de lo oído le impedía moverse y la mirada de Aizawa-san le estaba quitando el aliento.

"A..Aizawa-san… Por favor…"

Era como si suplicara que le quitara los ojos de encima. De verdad no lo dejaban moverse. Los labios le temblaban y arrodillado en el suelo como estaba trataba de mover sus piernas para levantarse y darle paso. Pero de pronto su cuerpo abandonó el mundo y no quería obedecer.

"Nanami-kun…"

La voz del doctor le devolvió la movilidad a su boca y sus pensamientos atravesaron la barrera del sonido, sin dejar que los analice primero su razón.

"Aizawa-san… si hay algo que se pueda hacer…"

"¿Quieres hacer algo dices?"

"Lo que sea…"

"Nanami-kun…"

El doctor se acercó a ambos para detenerlos. Hizo levantarse a Nanami de un salto, su presencia le devolvía voluntad.

"Lo que quiero es muy sencillo. Estoy dispuesto a dejarte este lugar a cambio tuyo Nanami-kun."

No se lo esperaba. No se esperaba tal trato.

Aizawa-san soltó una de sus sonrisas crueles al ver como Nanami se retorcía de nervios, tratando de hilar pensamientos.

Avanzó entonces hacia la puerta seguido por el chiquillo que de pronto no sabía lo que hacía. El doctor tras ellos, tratando de detenerlos, tratando de sacar a Aizawa del panorama, tratando de lidiar con la angustia que estaba sintiendo. Con tal que se fuera, que Aizawa se fuera de una vez, que se llevara al hospital consigo si eso quería.

Pero no le iba a dar a Nanami nunca.

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvieron. Aizawa volteó a ver a Nanami quien se detuvo maquinalmente. Lo tomó de la barbilla, de nuevo colocando sus ojos sobre los del chiquillo. Brillaban como dos diamantes, en serio estaba asustado.

"Ai…zawa-san… No… entiendo porque…"

No lo dejó continuar, la presión sobre su barbilla, la intensidad de sus ojos…

"Es muy sencillo, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero."

Y tomó una de sus manos donde colocó un papelito para luego partir.

**OXOXO**

Shinichiro no entendía que le ocurría. Se cansó de preguntarle al verlo tan preocupado. El doctor se refugió en su oficina luego de prohibirle salir del hospital. No quería que se volviera a encontrar con Aizawa, ni siquiera que volviera a mencionarlo de nuevo. El trato estaba fuera de toda discusión. Ni siquiera Kichi-san se pudo enterar de lo que sucedía. Ella sabía que era algo malo, pero no estaba consiente de la magnitud de los hechos. Era mejor mantenerla libre de semejante carga. Las actividades en el hospital seguían siendo las mismas, para no despertar sospechas en la anciana.

A Nanami lo carcomía el hecho de saber y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Shinichiro lo rodeó por los hombros y no consiguió ninguna reacción en él. Era como si de pronto estuviera ausente. Los niños lo notaron también y estaban preocupados por ello. Acusaban a Nanami de no quererlos más. Hasta Sunao quien era el que más renuente a la presencia de Nanami, se mostraba preocupado.

Era el tercer día y no había vuelto a dormir pensando en las palabras de Aizawa.

Shinichiro trataba en vano de sacarlo de ese estado de vacío en el que se hallaba. Ni siquiera podía sacarlo del hospital. Kichi-san le insistía para que saliera a despejarse un poco, pero no tenía ganas de nada.

"Ya estoy harto de esto Nanami-kun."

Su voz profunda pudo llegar hasta el abismo en el que andaba hundido en ese momento.

"Si vas a seguir así con esa cara y sin ganas de nada, entonces no puedo permitirlo."

Su voz sonaba amenazante. Nunca antes lo había conocido así. De pronto sonaba a Aizawa-san, a autoridad. De pronto le dieron ganas de retroceder y correr. Alejarse de él.

"Si no quieres salir por las buenas…"

De pronto sus pies se despegaron del suelo. Se encontró subido sobre el hombro de Shinichiro. Sin que pudiera protestar ya estaban camino a la puerta.

"Estoy cansado de verte así Nanami-kun. Vamos a la casa con los niños, ellos están preocupados por ti. Si es que se han portado mal contigo, dímelo. Fue Nao-chan. ¿Verdad? A veces él es difícil y…"

"No, no son los niños, no es eso…"

Le estaba gustando ir en los brazos de Shinichiro, aunque la gente en la calle los mirara curiosa.

"¿Entonces?"

Estar en sus brazos lo hacía olvidarse del mundo. Se iba a quedar ahí el resto de su vida.

"¿Entonces, qué es lo que te pasa?"

"Yo… no es nada…"

La respuesta no iba a convencer a nadie, pero no tenía otra mejor en ese momento.

"Si deseas puedes bajarme…"

"No voy a dejar que te me escapes, Nanami-kun."

Escuchó a Shinichiro sonreír y eso le dio tanta alegría. Su sonrisa era tan clara como la de los niños, como la de Kichi-san. ¿Dónde iban a ir? No tenían a donde, se iban a quedar en la calle. Ella estaba demasiado anciana para empezar de nuevo, para quedarse sin un techo sobre su cabecita blanca. El doctor iba a renunciar a lo único que tenía, a lo único que había querido toda su vida, poder ayudar a quienes no tenían quien se preocuparan por ellos.

Se sintió tan egoísta.

Si estaba en sus manos conservar el hospital entonces iba a hacer lo que fuera.

Sonrió.

"Shinichiro-kun…"

"¿Hn?"

"Quisiera preparar… tu comida favorita… Si te provoca… digo…"

"Eso sería muy bueno… ¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

"Sí."

Una vez llegaron a la casa los niños saltaron sobre Shinichiro como siempre lo hacían. Nuevamente Nao-chan huyó de la presencia de Nanami refugiándose en la cocina, pero no tomó mucho en ser en ser expulsado de ahí.

"Nanami-chan va a cocinar algo delicioso."

Matsuri-chan sacó unos papeles, listo para registrar los ingredientes. Sora-chan daba vueltas por la casita tratando de acomodar las pocas cositas que había dentro, para que se viera más ordenada.

"¿Qué vas a cocinar Nanami onichan?"

"El platillo favorito de Shinichiro-kun. Espero que les guste."

Dijo internándose en la cocina donde estaba Nao-chan mirando por ventanita minúscula la calle. Al verlo se abstrajo más tratando de espantar su presencia. No lo quería cerca, esperaba que se fuera, que se alejara lo más rápido posible. Pero Nanami se acercó y colocó a su altura.

"No te preocupes Nao-chan, todo va a estar bien de ahora en adelante."

Susurró intentando abrazarlo, pero Nao-chan huyó como tuviera frente al diablo.

**OXOXO**

La tarde pasó como un suspiro y Shinichiro insistió acompañarlo hacia el hospital. Aunque hubiera querido no pudo negarse. Caminaban despacio, como no queriendo llegar, al compás del sonido susurrante de las olas. El sol se estaba escondiendo tras el manto azul del océano y lanzaba sus últimos rayitos del día a quienes paseaban tranquilamente por el muelle.

Shinichiro trataba de controlar las ganas de atrapar las manos de Nanami, atrapar el resto de su cuerpo y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Sabía que si lo tocaba, no iba a poder dejar de hacerlo. Sobre el suelo sus sombras se unían en una sola. Y las ganas de cubrirlo con su cuerpo crecían… Tocarlo bajo cualquier excusa, no importaba la que fuera….

"Nanami-kun."

Se le escapó sin poder detener las ganas de apretarlo.

"¿Sí?"

Volteó a verlo y sus ojos brillaban de nuevo con la ayuda de los rayos del sol. Eran como el océano, con el brillo de la luna, como el reflejo de las olas. Sus manos avanzaron sobre su cuerpo, sin pensarlo y ya estaban rodeando su cintura. Nanami ahogó un quejido al verse aprisionado sobre su pecho. Lo abrazó hundiendo su rostro sobre sus cabellos claros. Los labios de Nanami dijeron algo sobre la ropa de su pecho, sus manos le devolvieron el abrazo.

Silencio.

El mundo se quedó en silencio un momento.

Al siguiente lo dejó partir, alejarse sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían, el corazón le rebotaba en el pecho, los labios le quemaban, pero si Nanami apenas los había tocado con los suyos para dejarlo deseando más.

**OXOXO**

No durmió una noche más, pensando en Shinichiro esta vez. De pronto pensando en él se diluían la preocupación. Era como darle algo dulce a su cerebro. La mañana llegó sin embargo y al levantarse de su futón sintió como iba dejando su vida atrás.

Saludó a Kichi-san con la mayor naturalidad. Ella desde la cocina percibió algo extraño y lo guardó en su corazón. Desayunó apenas, porque así de diminuto se había vuelto el desayuno. El doctor no los acompañó esa mañana, pasó por la puerta como un cadáver móvil. Silencioso.

Se despidió de ella, sin decirle una sola palabra. Los niños llegaron en ese momento, justo para no dejarle tiempo a ella de protestar. Matsuri y Sora rodearon a Nanami contándole lo rica que estaba la comida, lo contento que estaba Shinichiro, lo bien que la habían pasado. Nao-chan se refugió en las piernas de Kichi-san impidiendo que ella lo detenga.

Al salir esperaba no encontrarse con él. No estaba, ya se había ido. Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al recordar la tarde anterior. Pensando aún en ello avanzó hacia la calle, dándose fuerzas para no detenerse. Entreteniéndose repasando los momentos que pasó con él.

Apretando aún el papelito que le dio Aizawa se detuvo frente a una enorme casa estilo occidental. No se hubiera podido perder aunque lo hubiera deseado.

No estaba seguro de que fuera a estar presente Aizawa-san, pero igual podía esperarlo si ese fuera el caso. Los jardines que rodeaban la casa eran tan grandes como lo sería el pueblito en que nació. Sin duda era un hombre muy poderoso. De pie frente a una enorme reja se detuvo a pensar. En que aún podía dar vuelta atrás, correr a los brazos de Shinichiro y volver a dormir bajo las estrellas, a no tener un techo sobre su cabeza…

Se armó de valor para detenerse en su sitio y no volver sobre sus pasos. Una persona vestida con ropa occidental se acercó a la reja. Seguro a espantarlo pensando que se trataba de un pordiosero. Sin duda como venía vestido era fácil confundirlo.

"Vengo a ver a Aizawa-san… Por favor."

La voz le temblaba, los labios, la boca, todo su cuerpo. El sujeto tras la reja lo miró de pies a cabeza y se dirigió hacia la casa que quedaba a muchísimas millas de distancia de donde estaba parado. Tenía cara de enojo porque seguro estaba cansado por caminar tanto ida y vuelta para anunciarlo con AIzawa-san.

"Entra… Aizawa-sama te verá en un momento."

La reja se abrió y se sintió como si fuera la boca de un monstruo. Las piernas le temblaban descaradamente. El sujeto que le abrió la puerta le dio la espalda y lo dejó caminar tras él rumbo a la enorme casa.

Apenas abrió la puerta de la casa, pudo ver el piso que brillaba como el cielo. Sintió ganas de quitarse los zapatos para no contaminar algo tan bello con sus zapatos tan corrientes. No sabía que hacer, el sujeto lo miraba extrañado, sin entender la confusión del chiquillo.

"Espera aquí, Aizawa-sama te atenderá en un momento."

Y se internó en las profundidades de la casa. En ese momento se sintió tan solo como se puede sentir un barquito de papel en medio de una tormenta en alta mar. Se quitó un zapato y se quedó con el otro puesto… Luego se volvió a calzar para poder contemplar los objetos que contenía la casa.

Nunca había visto tanto lujo en su vida. Ni siquiera en la casa de Té de Oshiro-san. Se sentía tan pequeñito dentro de ese enorme palacio, sin saber que hacer. Afortunadamente para él Aizawa apareció al rescate.

Le hizo una seña e hizo que lo siguiera hacia uno de los salones, por pasillos adornados con hermosos objetos.

"Siéntate…"

Le dijo cuando lo hizo entrar a una habitación tan enorme como el resto de la casa. Ocupó entonces uno de los asientos acolchados como futones. Menos mal que le mostró como tenía que hacerlo, porque en esos momentos se sentía capaz de arrodillarse en donde fuera que le mandara.

Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que Nanami pudo vencer el temor y los nervios que le provocaba estar de nuevo frente a Aizawa-san.

No tenía que decírselo, Aizawa lo estaba esperando. Sentado tras su escritorio de madera reluciente.

Esperó unos segundos hasta que por fin pudo hallar su voz en un lugar recóndito de su garganta.

"Aizawa-san, ya estoy aquí. ¿Podría cumplir su parte del trato?"

Le costó decirlo, pero ya estaba hecho.

Pero hizo a Aizawa sonreír ligeramente. Sacó algo de uno de sus cajones. Nanami trataba de prestar atención a sus movimientos, pero estaba tan nervioso que casi no controlaba su cuerpo. Apenas levantaba los ojos para seguir las manos de quien tenía enfrente. Le tendió unos papeles, se los estaba enseñando, eran unos documentos.

"Se los haré llegar al doctor. Tienes mi palabra."

"Gracias…"

Ansioso, no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, si quedarse donde estaba, si tomar el papel y salir corriendo. No era necesario intentar moverse, los ojos de Aizawa lo estaban clavando al suelo. Lo miraba complacido, un poco ansioso también. Se levantó de su sitio para tomar con sus dedos la barbilla de Nanami. Levantó su rostro para atrapar sus ojos azules en lo suyos como la noche sin luna. Lo tomó del brazo sin dejarle tiempo a reaccionar, lo levantó del asiento haciéndolo volar

como si se tratara de una hoja de papel. Con la violencia de sus movimientos hebras de cabello castaño escaparon hacia sus mejillas pálidas. Las acarició con sus dedos, hiriéndolas, hiriendo sus mejillas con su solo contacto.

"Aizawa-san… por favor."

Su susurro tenía el rostro de un gemido. Quería protestar, sacarse sus manos de encima, liberarse, huir. Pero la presión aumentaba tanto, apretandolo con más fuerza mientras que las manos ajenas descendían sobre su espalda y volvían a subir sobre su ropa.

De pronto su cuerpo no era suyo.

"Aizawa-san por favor."

Casi lo gritó. Se arrancó a sí mismo de sus brazos, intentando buscar en aquella habitación un lugar donde esconderse. Pero no había donde huir. No sabía para donde correr, para donde ir.

Entonces lo vio acércasele como un animal salvaje, sus ojos brillaban de ira.

"Lo siento…"

Susurró un instante antes de que una de las manos suyas volviera a atrapar uno de sus brazos. Lo hizo tan fuerte que sintió que la carne se le hundía y pegaba a los huesos. Lo soltó para lanzarlo contra uno de los muebles.

"Parece que tienes que aprender cual es tu lugar aquí."

No tenía que decirlo, pero sospechaba que era junto a los muebles, como una cosa más dentro de aquel lugar tan lujoso. Lo pensó un segundo antes de perder la noción de sus pensamientos al verlo acercase de nuevo.

"Nanami-chan."

El modo como lo dijo, el color de su voz al decirlo. Algo no estaba bien porque lanzó escalofríos a su espalda aplastada contra la madera dura y la pared gélida.

"Lo siento Aizawa-san."

Se iba a lanzar al suelo, como aquellos días los hacía en la casa de te, cuando espantado por meterse en problemas pedía perdón con la frente pegada al piso. Pero no estaba Himiko-san para defenderlo.

"¿Te gustan las historias?"

No pudo evitar una mirada de sorpresa.

"Responde."

Ordenó. Iba a gritarle que las odiaba, porque podía oler que no le iba a llevar a nada bueno oír en ese momento una. Era mejor quedarse callado de todos modos.

Entonces lo tomó del brazo de nuevo con tanta fuerza como para pulverizarlo entre sus dedos. Lo sacó arrastrando y de pronto lo llevaba tan rápido que los pensamientos le empezaron a desprender en el camino. Su mente estaba en blanco por el pánico, cuando por fin se detuvieron.

Fue a parar de nuevo sobre un mueble. Lo lanzó sobre una mesa tan brillante que podía ver su rostro adolorido en su superficie.

"Había una vez…."

Empezó el relato como su madre lo hubiera hecho.

"Hace unos años atrás..."

Y se detuvo para volver a estrellar a Nanami sobre la madera encerada.

"Un joven medico que en uno de sus viajes de negocios fue invitado a una casa de te bastante elegante y concurrida. Invitado por unos arribistas. Estaba empezando a tener éxito en sus negocios y a ganar reconocimiento por sus logros. Pero una de las noches en las que pasó en esa ciudad, lo invitaron a un banquete en honor de un artista muy importante."

Se detuvo para tomar aliento y recoger a Nanami del suelo. Luego de la segunda vez que su frente besó la madera de la mesa, se retorcía adolorido.

"Aquel joven nunca había sido invitado a un lugar así antes. No quería ir, pero ante la insistencia de uno de los invitados terminó asistiendo. Era uno de esos banquetes de gente importante, en los cuales asisten geishas. Era una casa de te bastante acogedora y lujosa. El ambiente estaba bastante animado aquella noche. "

Se detuvo de nuevo para saborear el momento. Nanami tenía la mirada perdida como si su mente se hubiera ido a dar un paseo entre memorias recién desempolvadas.

"Aquella noche aquel artista nos mostró una pintura muy interesante. La peculiaridad de esta era que había sido pintada en una noche."

A Nanami los ojos se le abrieron de terror. No podía ser…

"Una noche después de aquella, el joven acordó con la dueña de la casa de te una reunión privada con la niña que recibía a la gente en la entrada cada noche. Aquella que precisamente sirvió de modelo para tal magnífica pintura."

"No puede ser…"

"Pagó mucho dinero por una noche, mucho más de lo que valía. Pero luego recibió la noticia, de parte de la dueña de la casa de te, que el mocoso había huido durante la noche anterior a la cita."

"No…. No…"

Ya no podía controlarse. Con razón su rostro le parecía vagamente familiar. Al verlo de nuevo no podía tenerle rencor, por haber sido el motivo de que huyera a mitad de la noche, sino con miedo de tener frente a sus ojos un recuerdo tan aterrador. Lo sujetaba de los hombros absorbiendo el color de su rostro que se iba tornando blanco como la luna.

Sonrió.

"Como ya te he dicho antes, yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero."

No dijo nada ante esto. Cerró los ojos para cancelar la presencia de Aizawa. Se dejó arrastrar nuevamente hacia donde lo quiso llevar.

Abrió los ojos al sentir el silencio hundírsele en los pulmones. La habitación estaba en penumbras, apenas disipadas por la luz de una lámpara encendida. Alcanzó a ver entonces el recuerdo de su vida pasada. Sus ojos apenas iluminados por un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana de aquella noche. Casi si podía percibir el olor de los pinceles, el cansancio, el olor que desprendía el futón donde estaba acostado aquella vez.

Su cuerpo hizo contacto con algo blando. Aizawa disponía de su cuerpo como si no tuviera pies. Lo lanzó contra algo bastante confortable esta vez. Era como un futón, pero más elevado y grande. Un mueble estilo occidental como todos lo que habían el aquella casa enorme.

De pronto estaba él sobre su cuerpo, presionándolo hasta hacerle perder el aliento. La superficie bajo su cuerpo suave y blanca, se hundía ante el peso de ambos. Cerró los ojos al sentir que él recorría su cuello con los dedos.

Pero Aizawa quería verlos. Le dio un tirón al trozo de tela que sujetaba su ropa a su cuerpo. Lo arrancó con facilidad, como si Nanami fuera una muñeca. No logró que abriera los ojos así que lo hizo levantarse para ver como la ropa se le desprendía de la piel, deslizándose sobre sus hombros dejando piel de nieve al descubierto.

Tal como imaginó que sería. Suave, limpia, pálida.

Nanami estaba desnudo frente a sus ojos, cubriéndose con sus manos, cayendo de rodillas al suelo para privarlo del espectáculo.

"Por favor…"

Lo escuchó pedir mientras trataba de desaparecer.

"¿Por favor¿Acaso quiere pedir algo?"

Quería pedirle que lo dejara ir, que nunca hubiera pasado por aquella casa de te, pedirle que nunca lo hubiera encontrado. No se atrevía a hablar de todos modos.

"Levántate."

Lo hizo pidiendo por favor, que lo dejara ir, que no le hiciera nada.

Entonces lo tomó de los hombros, jalándolos hacia su cuerpo, recorriendo sus brazos y separándolos de su cuerpo, dejándolo expuesto de nuevo para él. Lo tomó de las muñecas admirando su desnudez. Liberó sus brazos que cayeron libres a los lados de su cuerpo y despacio, muy despacio empezó a desprenderse de sus prendas.

Cuando hubo terminado Nanami seguía susurrando a modo de plegaria silenciosa. Aizawa acarició de nuevo su barbilla, mesó sus cabellos, dibujó la línea de sus labios y Nanami esquivó un intento de beso.

Entonces su espalda encontró se encontró con la blanca superficie blanda. De nuevo su cuerpo encontró al de Aizawa sobre el suyo. Su rostro se estaba hinchando producto de los besos que le dio a la mesa y su cuerpo se sentía adolorido por la presión de aquel otro tan cerca suyo.

Aizawa retiraba las manos de Nanami de su camino, empezó a dibujar senderos rojos sobre su piel fría. Besó sus labios con rabia mientras que la boca ajena se le hacía esquiva. Mordió su cuello en uno de los intentos de Nanami de frenar sus besos y se dedicó a arañar con sus dientes la superficie de sus hombros. Frotaba su vientre contra Nanami y este luchaba por escurría hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo.

Iba a correr desnudo si era necesario, con tal de alejarse de él. Con sus manos trataba de frenar sus movimientos en un intento desesperado de escape. Pero no lograba con esto que animarlo a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo. Sus deditos le recorrían los muslos para separarlos de su cuerpo. Aizawa susurraba en sus oídos que no se detenga. Que lo siguiera tocando de ese modo involuntario.

Se detuvo tratando de idear otro modo de sacárselo de encima. Labor complicada porque el temor estaba mermándole las fuerzas. Separó sus rodillas para poder usarlas y alejarlo de sobre él, pero Aizawa aprovechó el movimiento y se insertó acomodándose entre sus piernas.

Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse por lo que había hecho, demasiado tarde para retroceder el tiempo y rehacer sus movimientos. Apretó los dientes sintiendo que Aizawa avanzaba sobre si de un modo bastante doloroso, entrando en él. Sus piernas empezaron a moverse a los lados, en un intento inútil de liberarse del dolor que estaba sintiendo. De pronto ya estaban sobre los hombros de Aizawa mientras que sus manos fueron llevadas sobre su cabeza evitando que pudiera escapar.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero él los quería abiertos. Se movió un poco más dentro. Nanami gritó tratando de soltarse, sin conseguirlo. Abrió los ojos en desesperación, llorosos. Estaba llorando. Era de esperarse, su juguete era nuevo, nunca nadie antes lo había usado, nadie.

Era muy bueno descubrirlo mientras ingresaba un poco más.

Y Nanami gritó sin miedo sacudiendo su cuerpo para liberarse. Dolía mucho, dolía demasiado. Gritaba intentando patear a quien tenía encima, adentro. Pero a los pocos segundos las piernas dejaron de obedecerle.

El pudo ver sus intenciones así que lo tomó de un brazo y lo volteó con tanta facilidad, como si volteara un papel en blanco. Sus gritos se fueron a ahogar sobre las almohadas. Giraba el rostro tratando de convencerlo mediante gritos que le estaba doliendo demasiado, que se detuviera. No hubo mayor respuesta que la ya conocida presión sobre su cuerpo.

No se iba a detener.

Iba a morirse de dolor sin duda. Y no podía hacer nada al respecto, sólo esperar a que termine todo. Sentía su rostro húmedo, casi tanto como sus piernas en ese momento.

Ya había terminado.

Había perdido todo en una noche. Su libertad, su boleto de regreso a casa, al Doctor, a Kichi-san, a los niños a Shinichiro. No iba a volver a verlo nunca más. No iba a poder.

Pensar en ellos dolía más que todo su cuerpo.

Aizawa se levantó de sobre su cuerpo haciendo crujir la superficie donde estaba abandonándose a su suerte. No se iba a volver a levantar, no se iba a mover más. Se iba a morir en ese mismo lugar. Ya no tenía necesidad de seguir viviendo, lo había perdido todo. Era el destino, nadie escapa a este.

Recogió sus piernas tratando de sentirlas una vez más.

La respiración agitada de Aizawa decoraba la habitación, mientras se envolvía en una yukata oscura. Lo escuchó alejarse y lo veía regresar al inicio, ya vestido. Intentó salir de su camino, pero sus manos lo encontraron antes. Lo hicieron levantase luego de lanzarle una prenda similar a la suya. De un color claro.

Estaba esperando que se vistiera, pero las manos de Nanami cayeron lívidas a los lados de su cuerpo.

"Date prisa."

Ordenó señalando con sus ojos la yukata que le aguardaba. Le tomó mucho esfuerzo hacerlo, su cuerpo no quería reaccionar, su mente estaba demasiado adolorida para forzarlo.

Una vez hubo terminado se dejó caer rendido y adolorido. Aizawa se tendió a su lado. A dejar que este lo rodee con sus brazos, a dejar que descubra sus muslos y escurra sus manos bajo su ropa.

Esa noche era un juguete que Aizawa esperó ocho años para usar. En silencio le agradeció nuevamente a Himiko por haberlo ayudado a escapar aquella noche, pero nadie escapa al destino.

**Continuará...**


	7. VII

**Un capítulo más, lamento la demora. Quisiera actualizar más rápido, quisiera tener un auto, más dedos, más tiempo... Pero ni modo. Sólo me queda prometer que avanzaré más para la próxima y nuevamente espero poder cumplir. **

**Nada de pertenece, de nuevo, sólo hago un fic.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**7.**

El día avanzaba en silencio. Los pasillos se quedaron vacíos, tristes y descoloridos. El doctor se refugió en sus papeles, hundido en el olor a humedad y vejez de su oficina. De pronto levantaba la cabeza rumbo a la puerta, porque en cualquier momento entraría Nanami con un plato humeante de comida, a recomendarle que se alimentara. Lo hacía siempre, desde que se recuperó de la fiebre que lo trajo a él. Hacía tanto tiempo. No se había dado cuenta como había pasado, cuanto había crecido ese niño, lo importante que se había vuelto en su vida…

Como lo extrañaba.

Arrugó los documentos que tenía en las manos. Papeles inútiles. Nanami estaba tardando. Ya empezaba a actuar como Kichi-san. Ella no estaba asimilando bien el cambio. Estuvo dos días en cama, para volver a la cocina luego como un fantasmita gris que se sentaba junto a la puerta todas las tardes con una lámpara de papel en la mano esperando que volviera.

No iba a volver, eso lo sabían ambos, pero por algún motivo era mejor pensar que en cualquier momento iba a entrar y llenar el lugar de ruido.

Quizá si insistía una vez más… Lo podría buscar en una de las casas de Te que él frecuentaba. Había una a la que siempre iba, lo había buscado la noche anterior, pero no se había presentado. Le había pedido a una de las camareras que lo mantuviera informado, a una que había atendido desde niña. Pero ella no había ido a buscarlo con noticias. Quizá podría ir a buscarlo a la mansión de Aizawa, de nuevo. Para que de nuevo le impida ver a Nanami y tuviera que regresar peor de cómo partió.

Todo estaba tan silencioso. No habían pacientes que atender, no había con que curar sus males. Kichi-san sentada en su banquito junto a la puerta, esperando que la tarde enfríe para encender su lamparita. Los niños ya se habían ido con Shinichiro. Todo quedaba tan quieto y en calma.

Pasó al lado de la anciana que apenas si se movió con el sonido de sus pasos. Atravesó la puerta con la certeza de que cuando volviera ella iba a estar esperándolos a ambos con su linterna encendida.

**OXOXO**

"_Esto es para que no te olvides el camino a casa." _

Los caracoles que habían recogido de la orilla unos días antes. Ella lo puso dentro de una bolsita de tela y lo colgó de su cuello. Su manita arrugada acarició su mejilla y retiró los cabellos de su frente tan despacio que podía contar los surcos de su palma.

Soñó con ella, con la abuelita que se quedó en su aldea junto al mar, tanto tiempo atrás. El camino a casa… Quizá si hubiera conservado los caracoles… Ahora los necesitaba con desesperación.

Estaba a punto de tirarse contra las paredes. Iba a abrir nuevas puertas si no podía usar las que ya existían. Estaban siempre todas cerradas. No podía abandonar la casa, no podía entrar al despacho de Aizawa, no podía hacer nada. Su día empezaba cuando este llegaba y salía a recibirlo. Como una mascota, como un perro que mueve la cola. Sólo le faltaba tumbarse en el suelo y rodar sobre su estómago.

Cuando llegaba por la tarde, cuando empezaba a anochecer, solamente deseaba tener el valor suficiente para saltar por la ventana del segundo piso y no levantarse más. El iba a entrar a su habitación y lo iba a encontrar tumbado junto a la ventana, viendo como pasaba el día. En lo que se había convertido su vida.

Saludaba como una mascota amaestrada. Una venia profunda, escondiendo sus ojos, privándolo de lo que tanto le gustaba. Estaba asustado, su presencia era cada vez menos soportable.

"¿Te divertiste hoy?"

Le dirigía la palabra pocas veces. Cuando lo hacía era para burlarse de alguna forma. A Nanami le daban tantas ganas de responderle, como de nadar durante un tsunami.

Aizawa avanzaba sobre el suelo inmaculado, con su ropa occidental tan impecable como cuando partió por la mañana. A veces le parecía que el día no había durado más que unos segundos. Porque empezaba cuando él se iba y terminaba cuando regresaba.

Todo terminaba.

Le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera, ligeramente tras sus pasos rumbo al comedor donde esperaban los criados para servir la cena. Odiaba ese momento, tanto como odiaba no poder volver atrás el tiempo. La primera noche que cenaron juntos, pasó más tiempo levantándose del suelo que comiendo. Cada noche, sobre la mesa el mismo despliegue de instrumentos extraños para llevarse los alimentos a la boca. Estaba tan perdido frente a tanta abundancia y buscando los palitos para comer. No los hallaba en ningún lado. Aizawa tomaba esos artefactos plateados e incrustaba trozos de comida que luego se llevaba a la boca. El notó que Nanami no estaba comiendo y con una mirada arregló el problema. Con sus manos torpes por los nervios trató de imitarlo, pero la comida se resbalaba y trataba de detenerla con los dedos.

Entonces lo golpeó como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Lo volvió a golpear como se estaba acostumbrando a hacer. Nanami terminó en el suelo. Se levantó ayudado por Aizawa quien lo arrojó de nuevo sobre su asiento.

No pudo comer, no tenía más hambre. Tampoco podía usar los cubiertos con propiedad. Hubiera deseado sus palitos en ese momento y comer en el suelo si era necesario. Como la mascota en la que se había convertido. Extrañaba comer con Kichi-san y el doctor comida sencilla, con palitos. El arroz humeante, los vegetales cocidos. De pronto perdía el apetito y apenas tomaba su puesto en la mesa.

Una tortura, eso era lo que era la cena. En eso se había transformado su vida.

"¿No vas a comer nada?"

Se había olvidado por un maravilloso momento que él estaba a su lado. No podía fantasear como cuando estaba solito frente a la comida y hasta jugar con ella. El tono de su voz le recordó su nuevo lugar en el mundo.

"Lo siento."

Era automático, sus disculpas siempre salían naturalmente y sin pensarlas. Un proceso, de comer sin disfrutar la comida, de tenderse en la cama junto a él y seguir sin disfrutar ni un solo momento.

"Vi al tu querido doctor antes de venir hacia acá. Es sujeto cada vez está peor. Pudo conservar su hospital, pero he oído que le va de mal en peor."

El doctor, Kichi-san, pensar en ellos era tan doloroso.

"¿Qué no te interesa lo que te digo? Mírame cuando te hablo."

"Lo siento."

Dejó caer los cubiertos de sus manos. Ya no tenía hambre, no iba a poder pasar bocado. Iba a levantarse de la mesa y correr a la puerta. Tumbarla si era necesario y correr hacia ellos.

Aizawa se levantó de su sitio, avanzó hacia él. Sus palmas apenas rozando sus mejillas. Haciéndolo temblar bajo su cuerpo. Acarició los lados de su rostro y luego sus manos anidaron en su cabello. Tiraba de las hebras jalando su rostro hacia atrás. Ahora sí tenía que verlo a los ojos. No podía escapar de ellos.

No le decía nada, sólo lo miraba. Era suficiente.

Luego regresó a su lugar en la mesa. Nanami recogió los cubiertos de plata con sus dedos. Los condujo hasta su boca. No se podía acostumbrar a sus ojos, a su presencia.

Cenaron en silencio, deseando que acabara pronto, que pudiera adelantar el tiempo y quedarse solo de nuevo, con sus fantasías. No sabía hasta cuando iba a durar a ese ritmo. Si iba a morirse en ese lugar, de aburrimiento, de desesperación.

Aizawa terminó de comer y Nanami apenas había removido la suya. Se mordía los labios pensando en Shinichiro. Era a esa hora en la que más lo extrañaba. Había descubierto que si cerraba los ojos y pensaba en él los momentos de desesperanza se hacían más ligeros.

El se levantaba de la mesa, esperando que lo siguiera. A veces se dirigía a su despacho y Nanami se sentaba en un lado a esperar. Lo dejaba leer un libro mientras él trabajaba en lo que estuviera haciendo. A veces terminaba pronto, a veces ahí mismo.

Lo tomaba de los hombros, apretándolos como si quisiera romperlos. Luego sus manos descendían sobre sus brazos y su rostro sobre sus labios. Besaba su boca, su cuello, su garganta. Nanami cerraba los ojos y se quedaba tan quieto como una figura de madera.

Por lo general no decía nada, sólo se dedicaba a morderlo, a apretarlo. Lo lanzaba contra los muebles mientras se frotaba contra su cuerpo y retiraba la tela que lo cubría. Nanami terminaba en el suelo, mirando al vacío, cobrando la apariencia de una muñeca abandonada a su suerte.

En esos momentos el recuerdo de Shinichiro sabía a gloria. Deseaba tanto verlo de nuevo que se imaginaba que era él quien lo tocaba. Sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo, se convertían en las de Shinichiro. Los labios que lastimaban eran los de quien extrañaba tanto.

Deseaba estar muerto, aunque con ello no los volvería a ver nunca más.

"Ya basta."

Gritó mientras sacaba a Aizawa de encima de él. Se arrastró por el suelo tratando de alcanzar la salida. No se acostumbraba, eso no iba a suceder nunca. Recogió sus huesos y los llevó hasta el lugar más alejado que pudo, donde sus manos no lo alcanzaran.

"Ya no quiero esto…"

"No estas en posición de querer o no."

Se burlaba de él, lo peor era que tenía razón.

"No quiero…"

Nanami trataba de liberarse de sus manos, bloquearlas de sobre si, huir aunque sea un poquito de él. No había a donde ir, no tenía a donde correr. Quizá si podía atravesar la puerta, no iba a tener donde esconderse. Pensaba en su aldea, quizá sí podía llegar a ella. Aunque no encontrara ni hubiera nada suyo, no más. Pero antes debía salir de ahí.

Aizawa terminaba venciendo. Apretando su cuerpo contra el suelo, estrellando su frente sobre lo frío del piso. Nanami terminaba rindiéndose.

Se quedaba quieto, muy quieto. Como si se hubiera muerto. Lo dejaba hacer lo que quisiera con su cuerpo. Empezaba a sentir el vacío que provocaba el dolor, ese que nacía adentro y no calmaba con nada. Por lo menos mantenía su mente alejada de su cuerpo sobre el suelo.

**OXOXO**

Había pasado una semana y ya estaba harto. Harto de no encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas. Una vez que descubrió que Nanami no estaba más intentó guardar la calma. Fue inútil, como era igual de inútil preguntar por él a la anciana e intentar lo mismo con el doctor. Simplemente ninguno de los dos le daban razón de su paradero. Ella no sabía, Kichi-san estaba en tinieblas tanto como él. En cambio el doctor se dedicaba a ignorarlo, le repetía que no era problema suyo.

No sabía que lo era.

Ya no podía conciliar el sueño sin encontrar respuestas. Tampoco podía evitar buscarlo, apenas se desocupaba del trabajo. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Estuvo preguntando, pero nadie sabía donde estaba. Quizá se había olvidado por un momento que se encontraban en una ciudad, no más en un pueblo donde todo se sabe.

Nanami no estaba por ningún lado y la noche se hacía interminable. Se levantó por enésima vez de su futón, era inútil tratar de conciliar el sueño. Quería una explicación, una respuesta. No podía haberse ido tan fácilmente, tan simplemente, sin despedirse, sin decir nada.

No podía hacerle eso, permitir que lo extrañe de ese modo.

Iba a hacerlo, buscarlo, salir a la calle y buscarlo. Como si eso fuera a calmar sus ganas de verlo de nuevo. Dejaba a los niños solos, confiando en que no les iba a pasar nada por dejarlos un momento. Ellos dormían tranquilamente, ya casi no se despertaban de noche. Sunao estaba más tranquilo, ya no se despertaba llorando. Pero igual él tenía el sueño ligero, era mejor no hacer ruido a la hora de salir.

El suelo crujía como si lanzaran piedras a un abismo. Tenía que ir a buscarlo, no podía soportar más no saber donde estaba, tenerlo en sus brazos.

"¿Oni-chan?"

Estaba despierto y con la potencia de su voz iba a despertar a los otros dos.

"Sunao, regresa a dormir."

El dolor de cabeza era la responsable de la amargura a su voz. No se volteó a verlo, no iba a poder salir si lo hacía. Tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera, el pequeño corrió a abrazarse de sus piernas.

"Oni-chan no te vayas, no nos dejes solos."

Era suficiente, estaba llorando. Iba a despertar a toda la ciudad.

"Nao-chan, ve a dormir. No voy a tardar, regresa a la cama."

"Oni-chan… No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que nos dejes solos."

Cuando se ponía así era muy difícil calmarlo. No entendía razones, no escuchaba si quiera.

"Nao-chan, te dijo que vuelvas a la cama. No voy a tardar. No hagas tanto ruido que vas a despertarlos."

"No quiero que te vayas, no quiero que me dejes solo."

Lo estaba haciendo al propósito, iba a impedir que saliera. No, no podía pensar eso de Sunao, era un niño asustado, no queria quedarse solo. Se odiaba por haber pensado mal del pequeño. Al tratar de calmarlo lo estaba lastimando sin duda, porque lloraba más fuerte, como si lo estuviera matando.

"Oni-chan…"

Esa era la voz de Sora, Matsuri estaba llorando, por eso no decía nada. Tuvo que regresar a donde estaban los otros dos, con Sunao colgando de su pierna.

"Ya tranquilos, no pasa nada."

Respiraba hondo, aunque no servia de nada. Estaba nervioso, enojado. No tenía porque enojarse con los niños, no era culpa de ellos. No era culpa de nadie que se sintiera tan mal, tan desesperado. Si tan sólo supiera donde estaba Nanami, quizá todo sería más llevadero. Hacerse cargo de ellos, no era cosa fácil.

"No voy a ir a ningún lado, me quedaré con ustedes, Ya regresemos a dormir."

"No es cierto, no es cierto. Te quieres ir y nos quieres dejar."

Ese no era el Sunao que conocía, ese no podía ser él.

"Te vas a ir y nos vas a dejar solos de nuevo."

Insistía sollozando tan fuerte como para quedarse sin aliento.

"¿A dónde te vas onichan?" Sora trataba de controlarse, de frenar el llanto. Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, de nuevo. Cada vez era más difícil.

"Les digo que a ningún lado, no voy a ningún lado, me quedare con ustedes, como siempre, como todas las noches. Ya podemos regresar a dormir."

"No."

Sunao se separó de su cuerpo, se alejó de su lado. Su expresión cambiaba, estaba furioso.

"No quiero, no quiero…"

"Sunao. Ya basta…"

Temblaba de ira, estaba furioso, se mordía los labios, si seguía sí se iba a lastimar.

"Mejor vete a buscarlo, vete a buscar a Nanami y no vuelvas nunca más."

Ese no podía ser el Sunao que conocía, si los ojos le brillaban de cólera. No pasó si un segundo luego que se le quedara mirando perplejo para que de nuevo rompiera en llanto. Corrió a su brazos y Shinichiro le acarió la cabeza tratando de consolarlo.

"No me voy a ir de aquí, me voy a quedar con ustedes, prometí cuidarlos y eso es lo que voy a hacer. No tengan miedo que aquí voy a estar para protegerlos."

Lo decía de todo corazón y desde ese mismo lugar deseaba que fuera cierto.

Nanami ocupaba su mente y era responsable de sus deseos de correr tras su recuerdo. Pero no podía abandonar a los niños. Aunque tuviera que renunciar a buscarlo, ellos eran más importantes.

Pronto volvieron a la cama de nuevo y Sunao atrapó su brazo para no dejarlo huir de noche. Se empeñaba en dormir con él, asustado de que lo dejaran solo de noche.

"Onichan, no quiero que te lastimen, no sigas buscando a Nanami, no quiero que te hagan daño."

Le dijo entre sueños, cansado de llorar Sunao apenas pudo susurrarle en los oídos. Sus palabras fueron suficientes para quitarle lo que restaba de sueño.

"¿Qué dijiste? A que te refieres con eso, Nao-chan."

Pero no le contestó, al parecer estaba bien dormido, o quiso fingir estarlo. Se acomodó sin contestarle, rodeando su brazo con sus manitos, para que no lo dejara solito. Sunao siempre estaba asustado. Sus palabras le contagiaron el temor que siempre sentía el pequeño.

Al girar el rostro vio a Matsuri y Sora durmiendo tranquilos. Aunque el deseo de recorre la ciudad en busca de Nanami no se la iba a quitar nadie, esa noche. Ni el cansancio, ni las lágrimas, ni las palabras de uno de los pequeños.

La habitación empezaba a asfixiarlo, lo único que necesitaba era a Nanami y su piel sobre él. Suspiró tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos.

Iba a tener que olvidarse de él o encontrarlo de una vez. No podía seguir más con el suplicio de extrañarlo sin poder alcanzarlo. No iba a poder olvidarlo, así que sólo le quedaba un camino.

**Continuará...**


	8. VIII

**Los personajes no me pertencen, solamente hago un fic. **

* * *

**8. **

Estaba demasiado nervioso, las manos le temblaban como si en ellas se sucediera un terremoto. No era porque la superficie del cuarto de baño estuviera helada, tanto como el sudor que escurría sobre nuca. Cada vez que intentaba conseguir algo de él, sabía que iba a ser inútil, pero estaba desesperado. No importaba hacerlo enojar si por lo menos podía intentarlo nuevamente.

Apoyado sobre la tina de cerámica, se humedeció los labios buscando su voz y cerró los ojos. Le costaba tanto hablar. Quizá el vapor de agua coloreaba sus mejillas, pero el sudor frío seguía corriendo sobre su cuerpo. El cuarto de baño estaba caliente y por lo menos ello ayudaba a disimular el sudor en sus palmas.

"La respuesta es no."

Le dijo Aizawa burlonamente sin que haya formulado la pregunta. Nanami sostenía un trapo húmedo en sus manos que ahora temblaban más de la cuenta.

"Pero Aizawa-sama…"

Odiaba el sonido de su voz al referirse a él, ya sonaba como todos aquellos sujetos que venían a verlo a diario, a hacer negocios con él. Todos ellos iguales ante sus ojos, usando el mismo estilo de ropa occidental con lo mismos modos y casi los mismos rostros. Gente a la que se esforzaba por ignorar, cada vez que tenía que acompañarlos y servirles licor aquellas noches en las que se quedaban discutiendo asuntos importantes en el despacho hasta muy tarde. Era terriblemente aburrido escucharlos hablar de lo mismo la primera hora, luego entraban más al tema de los negocios para luego enfrascare en números y cuentas. Ninguno de ellos le prestaba atención, felizmente, porque ya era bastante difícil aparentar ser parte del decorado. Sobretodo cuando ya bien entrada la noche, el sueño lo vencía y las ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar eran tan fuertes que empezaba a fantasear con que luego de servirles de beber todos caían muertos.

Esos pensamientos llegaban cada vez con más frecuencia a su mente y hasta empezaba a saborearlos. Como el café que tomaba por las mañanas, tan oscuro como un abismo, unas gotas de veneno pasarían inadvertidas sin duda. Desechaba esas ideas con la facilidad que las concebía, aunque eran terriblemente tentadoras.

Venenos caseros, podía fabricar unos cuantos, no había pasado tanto tiempo con el doctor sin aprender nada.

Aquellas ideas de mandarlo al otro mundo llegaron a su mente casi tan rápido como el dolor a su cuerpo. Lo golpeó de nuevo, como ya se le había hecho costumbre de hacerlo. Lo agarró desprevenido, perdió el balance y se dio un buen golpe contra el metal del lavabo.

"Ven aquí. ¿Qué estas esperando?"

No se movió, quizá en un ataque de rebeldía impulsado por el dolor en la cabeza que estaba sintiendo. Detestaba a ese hombre con todas sus ganas. No sólo le quitaba el privilegio de desplazarse libremente, ahora también invadía su mente. Sabía lo que pensaba antes de que se atreviera a preguntar. Era obvio, sin embargo, que lo único que pensaba era en volver con el doctor. Mientras Aizawa pensara tan inocentemente de él, todo estaría bien. Las gotas de veneno en el café de la mañana se acercaban cada vez más a su taza.

"Te he dicho que vengas aquí."

No se movió, quizá seguiría fingiendo sordera o estaba esperando que se levantara y le diera de patadas para luego arrastrarlo a la orilla de la tina…Para que le siguiera frotando la espalda. Daba igual, Nanami no se iba a mover de ahí.

Aizawa no tenía demasiada paciencia, pero si fuerza. Se levantó húmedo y desnudo para hacer lo que pronosticó. Sólo que además le regaló una estrellada contra el borde de la tina.

Lamentablemente el golpe no lo mató, aunque la frente le quedó doliendo. Ni siquiera fue demasiado como para hacerlo sangrar. Nanami seguía inmóvil, de verdad tenía ganas de jugar a que estaba sordo. No le iba a funcionar, como aquella vez que dejó de hablarle. No duró mucho su iniciativa, Aizawa sabía como convencerlo, de todos modos.

"Si sigues tan renuente a obedecerme, será peor para ti."

Amenazas, se las sabía de memoria, también los efectos de estas.

"Parece que no sabes apreciar lo que hago por ti."

Y volvió al agua tibia. Pero a Nanami casi se le escapa una carcajada. Nunca antes hubiera pensado en reírse luego de un comentario de Aizawa. La estancia en ese lugar lo estaba transformando.

"Lo siento Aizawa-san, siento no saber agradecer todo lo que haces por mi. De verdad, no sabría como agradecer tantas cosas buenas."

No disimuló la ironía de sus palabras, como no evitó alejarse de sus manos largas, como cuando a modo de respuesta atrapó su cabello y trató de arrancárselo junto con su cabeza.

"Sin duda tienes la lengua muy afiliada, te está haciendo daño quedarte tanto tiempo solo. Entonces debo recordarte que me perteneces y aunque no lo creas puedo hacer tu estadía en este mundo aún más miserable, mocoso."

Ahora sí se rió tan cerca de su boca que casi finaliza la carcajada con un mordisco.

Aizawa apenas se envolvió en su ropa antes de seguir pateándolo fuera del baño. Le dio tiempo a Nanami de levantarse y huir como siempre lo hacía, pero en esta ocasión ya estaba aburrido de lo mismo. Se levantó frente a él, mirando desafiante. Temblaba de ira, ya había sido suficiente.

Sin duda ninguno de los dos podían creer lo que Nanami estaba haciendo, su respiración agitada combinaba con el temblor en sus manos. Nunca en su vida había tenido el valor para desafiar a nadie de ese modo, menos a Aizawa. Intentó golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Nanami lo detuvo.

"Me largo de este lugar."

Gritó como un animal herido. Apenas esquivó el cuerpo de Aizawa y emprendió la huida. El pasadizo parecía no tener fin, la escalera parecía que se alejaba conforme corría hacia ella. Saltaba los escalones sin pensar en nada más que tumbar la puerta con su cuerpo cuando la tuviera enfrente. No iba a ser fácil salir, eso lo sabía bien. Los gritos sin duda habían atraído a los criados y a toda la ciudad.

El hecho de que Aizawa no corriera tras él era señal de que tenía las de perder.

Al llegar al lecho de la escalera, la puerta principal estaba a su alcance, pero no iba a llegar a ningún lado. Enseguida los criados saltaron sobre él. Nanami pataleó como si estuvieran arrancándole la vida, forcejeaba con ellos y en cualquier momento se le iban a desprender las extremidades del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo. Gritaba y lanzaba dentelladas como nunca pensó que lo iría a hacer, pero estaba desesperado.

De pronto escuchó un sonido familiar, tanto que lo hizo quedarse en silencio. Un par de manos se unieron al resto, pero para tratar de ayudarlo a escapar. La voz se perdía con las otras tantas que trataban de aplastarlo contra el suelo y con la suya que pugnaba por liberarse.

Alcanzó a ver un rostro familiar, en medio de la tormenta que estaba armando. Las manos protectoras peleaban con las otras resistiéndose a abandonarlo.

"Doctor… doctor…"

Gritaba pero su voz se parecía a un aullido.

"Suéltenlo de una vez, le están haciendo daño. Déjenlo, maldita sea… Aizawa-san, detén esto, por favor."

Ahí llegaba él, despacio, deslizándose por las escaleras. Escuchaba sus pasos porque se había hecho silencio por fin… Estaba en el suelo, con una mejilla adherida al piso y las manos torcidas sobre su espalda.

"Te dije que iba a hacer que te arrepintieras. ¿No? Siempre te lo he dicho."

Nanami cerró los ojos, tratando de no gritar de rabia. El sabía que el doctor estaba ahí, lo había dejado "escapar" con toda intención. De nuevo las cosas salían terriblemente mal.

"Aizawa-san, por favor… Haz que lo suelten…"

La voz del doctor se quebraba como un hilo de seda…

"No tengo porque hacerlo. Nanami merece un castigo por lo que ha hecho. ¿No lo crees? No le enseñaste modales, no sabe comportarse. Quizá al final esto sea tu culpa también."

Hubiera gritado, si la presión sobre su espalda no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como empezar a asfixiarlo.

"Por favor. Aizawa-san…"

El hilo de seda se quebró, junto con las rodillas del doctor. Estaba en el suelo, pidiendo por él. Lo había logrado, Nanami se estaba arrepintiendo hasta de haber venido al mundo.

"No es necesario que hagas eso. Nanami ya no es tu responsabilidad. Ahora me pertenece y yo seré quien se encargue de corregir lo que considere adecuado. Puedes levantarte anciano. Por favor, retírate. Como vez estoy algo ocupado para atenderte ahora."

Pero el doctor no se levantó. Tenía el rostro escondido entre sus brazos. No quería verlo, Nanami no lo culpaba, tampoco quería que lo viera en esas circunstancias.

"Ya veo de donde saca la terquedad el mocoso. Te digo que por favor te retires. No tengo ánimos de atenderte ahora. También te pediría que no vuelvas por aquí, es muy incomodo tenerte en mi presencia."

Uno de los criados de Aizawa ayudó a levantarse al doctor, casi obligándolo a hacerlo. Luego lo condujo a la puerta. Le dirigió una mirada triste a Nanami, con los ojos acuosos. Era suficiente, Aizawa había ganado, como siempre había ganado.

Cerraron la puerta tras el doctor y los criados por fin soltaron al chiquillo. Entonces se acercó a su propiedad, satisfecho al ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas. Nanami sobre el suelo no atinaba a moverse, había vuelto a ser él mismo, ahora temblaba de miedo.

"Aizawa-sama…"

Susurró antes de que una patada lo hiciera rodar como una piedrita.

"¿Tienes algo que decir ahora?"

"No…"

Respondió con lo último de aliento que le quedaba y Aizawa lo adoró de nuevo, el brillo de sus ojos azules cubiertos de miedo. El modo como su cuerpo huía de sus manos y como la boca se le torcía en un puchero. El muchacho estaba aterrado. Era una lastima que adorara esa sensación que le provocaba verlo así. Le daban tantas ganas de arrancarle la ropa y lanzarse sobre él. De pronto casi ni le importaba que los criados siguieran ahí. Pero sabía controlarse. Se agachó para levantarlo de un brazo y arrastrarlo de nuevo por más pasillos.

"Nanami, Nanami, Nanami… Yo te dije que iba a hacer tu vida aún más miserable. ¿Verdad?"

El tono de su voz, no podía traer nada bueno.

"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero…"

Sentenció.

**Xxx**

Los niños jugaban en la cocina, alrededor de Kichi-san. Eran su única alegría. Sunao se empezaba a abrir un poco más al mundo. Ya no permanecía tan callado como solía hacerlo, aún en presencia de la anciana. Ahora hasta se le veía genuinamente feliz de la vida.

Como todas las tardes llegó a buscarlos. Ya era una rutina pesada, no como antes, un ansiado momento, cuando podía ver a Nanami de nuevo. No era lo mismo, cada vez que llegaba esperaba que aparecieran sus ojos azules tras la puerta.

En vano…

Los tres niños salieron a recibirlo acompañados de la anciana, como cada tarde vacía. Ya no esperaba novedades, ya no esperaba noticias. Se estaba acostumbrando a extrañarlo, a vivir pensando en él sin el consuelo de volverlo a ver. Al abrirse la puerta, tras ella apareció el doctor, en raras ocasiones se dejaba ver.

Se despidieron de Kichi-san, sintiéndose mal por dejarla solita en el edificio vacío. Sin Nanami había un hueco en el universo.

Matsuri tomó la mano de Shinichiro, Sora la de Matsuri y Sunao la otra mano del adulto. Usualmente no caminaba si no era de la mano de Sora, estaba cambiando, quizá cobrando más confianza en las personas. Era un niño adorable, pero también difícil. A veces no sabía que esperar de él, sólo que se pareciera un poco a los otros dos niños.

Sunao era un mundo distinto y tormentoso, encerrado en su pequeña humanidad.

El camino a casa no era muy largo. Por lo general, Sora y Matsuri iban hablando hasta por los codos acerca de todo lo que habían hecho durante el día. El pequeño rubio estaba entusiasmado porque había podido escribir ya una parte del libro que planeaba vender. Estaban creciendo muy rápido.

No podía caminar perdido en sus pensamientos. Era difícil recorrer esas calles cuando por ahí había estado con Nanami. Tampoco le daba tregua, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Quizá si supiera que había pasado con él, se sentiría más tranquilo.

Cuando más distraído estaba notó que Sunao tiraba de su mano sacándolo de sus fantasías. De pronto estaba nervioso, inquieto, seguro se estaba sintiendo mal.

"¿Qué tienes?"

Le preguntó agachándose a su altura para descubrir que tenía el rostro desencajado.

"¿Qué sucede Sunao? ¿Qué te pasa?"

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Volteó a ver que era lo que lo asustaba, pero en la fracción de segundo le pareció ver a alguien familiar. Al regresar la cabeza la imagen se había ido.

"¿Nanami?

Sunao captó su atención de nuevo aumentando el ritmo de su respiración. Sora y Matsuri notaron que algo sucedía así que se detuvieron también.

"Nao-chan que tienes."

Sora se ponía igual de inquieto, Nao saltó sobre Shinichiro y rompió en llanto

"Oni-san… ¿Qué le pasa a Nao-chan?"

"Tú también lo viste verdad Nao-chan. Era Nanami, tú también lo viste…"

Iba a gritar de alegría. Intentó correr en la dirección donde había visto desaparecer la figura de Nanami, pero los niños lo detuvieron. Sunao no dejó que avanzara más colgándose de su cuello.

"Sunao. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes? Tranquilo, que te pasa…"

Los otros dos niños se estaban poniendo nerviosos y a Sunao no había manera de calmarlo. Pero esa figura que desapareció frente a sus ojos, ese era Nanami. Estaba seguro de ello, a unos metros de distancia, tan cerca. Nanami debía estar cerca. Deseaba entonces poder correr y alcanzarlo, poder dejar a los niños a un lado y seguir su rastro.

Demasiado tarde, se había perdido en la corriente de gente que caminaba en el muelle.

**Xxx **

Llegó a la puerta del hospital con un cargo de conciencia aún mayor que el que tuvo cuando salió de la casa y dejó a Sunao llorando. Sus ojos no lo engañaban, necesitaba respuestas para seguir respirando.

La anciana estaba sentada en su lugar de siempre, como si formara parte del panorama desolado del edificio. Escuchó sus pasos apurados y volvió a la vida. Ella sabía que no era quien esperaba, pero por un momento pareció divertido pensar que era Nanami quien volvía a su lado.

"Kichi-san…Tengo que hablar con el doctor."

Su voz entrecortada, el remordimiento iba ganando terreno sobre su voluntad.

Ella sonrió como siempre, como si supiera que había ido a buscar. Llevó sus piececitos al suelo y lo llevó dentro del edificio sin perder más tiempo. Encontraron al doctor sumido en su amargura. Sentado mirando al vacío, con el rostro arrugado y el cabello revuelto. Kichi-san lo dejó entrar mientras que mencionaba algo acerca de un poco de te.

Shinichiro se acercó al doctor y se sentó frente a él mientras que esperaba que sus ojos cansados lo miraran. No había necesidad que le dijera nada.

"Debí decírtelo desde antes."

Dijo en tono grave y fue lo suficiente para que se le escarapelara el cuerpo.

"¿Le ocurrió algo malo? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué pasó con él?"

No estaba preparado para las respuestas, por el rostro del doctor se dio cuenta que no iba a estar preparado nunca.

"Fue todo mi culpa, yo, tengo la culpa de todo. "

Empezó y se detuvo en una breve pausa, como tomando aire, como no queriendo continuar.

"Yo sabía que ese sujeto estaba interesado en él, lo supe desde el momento en que… Fui a su casa en una oportunidad, no me di cuenta en ese momento, pero… Fui demasiado estúpido, esto es mi culpa."

El monologo en el que se sumió el doctor empezó a desesperarlo. Trató de mantener la calma, pero esta se le iba de las manos.

"Por mi culpa, ese maldito Aizawa… Yo estuve por perder el hospital. Me llené de deudas. Fue todo mi culpa, ahora no hay modo de que pueda remediar lo que hice…"

Shinichiro cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear los pensamientos que llegaban a su mente como si se saliera el mar sobre la playa. Estaba esperando el momento que el doctor le dijera que perdieron a Nanami para siempre. Pero no llegaba a esa parte, sólo se lamentaba y arrepentía. Estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

"Doctor…. ¿Dónde está Nanami? "

Era mejor ir por partes.

"No lo sé, ya no sé donde esta ahora."

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, algo que siempre hacía para tratar de mantenerse tranquilo, un segundo antes de perder los papeles completamente.

"¿No sabe dónde está ahora? Por favor explíqueme que no entiendo nada."

Le costó decirlo, pero aguantó las ganas de gritar al cielo.

"Estaba con Aizawa, es un tipo al que yo le debía dinero, mucho dinero… El amenazó con quitarme el hospital y a cambio de no hacerlo pidió llevarse a Nanami."

"¿Y tú se lo entregaste? Como pudiste hacerle eso."

Era demasiado, ya no pudo resistirse.

"Yo nunca haría eso, yo jamás le hubiera entregado a Nanami a ese… Jamás lo hubiera hecho. Le prohibí a Nanami hacerlo, él fue y lo hizo. Se intercambió por el hospital. No pude detenerlo. Como no me di cuenta… Esto es mi culpa…"

"¿Dónde es ese lugar? Donde encuentro a Aizawa…"

"Hace dos semanas fui a verlo, a tratar de convencerlo que me devuelva a Nanami. Pero no conseguí nada, la última vez que estuve ahí… Pude verlo por un momento… Traté de hablar con Aizawa los días siguientes, pero no me dejó ni acercarme a él. Ese maldito corrupto, ese miserable… Intenté verlo de nuevo en su casa y averigüé por una de las criadas, que Nanami no está más en ese lugar."

"¿Qué?"

"No sé donde esta, donde lo llevó. Ese… bastardo de Aizawa… Ya no puedo con esto solo. No sé donde buscarlo, ya no sé que más hacer."

La cabeza le zumbaba, quizá si le hubiera dicho que Nanami estaba muerto hubiera sido más piadoso. Ahora se sentía peor, mucho peor. No sabían donde estaba y ese tal Aizawa sonaba peligroso. Si hubiera sabido antes donde estaba quizá hubiera podido ir a buscarlo, verlo aunque sea.

Donde buscar, él sabía por donde empezar.

"Pero que sabe de ese tal Aizawa. ¿Qué hace? A que se dedica… No se le ocurre donde puede haberse llevado a Nanami."

"Es un científico y un corrupto. Tiene amigos poderosos, políticos igual de corruptos como el. "

El muelle, no se pudo haber equivocado. Tenía ganas de darse de golpes contra el piso, había estado tan cerca de Nanami. En un barco, ese era el único lugar donde podía estar si es que no se lo pudo haber tragado la tierra. Debía estar en alguna parte del muelle en ese momento, quizá a punto de zarpar.

No podían perder más tiempo.

"Yo sé donde está Nanami… Venga conmigo."

Casi si gritó con la sensación de angustia y un poquito de esperanza escapándose de sus labios. Iba a ir a encontrarlo y luego… ¿Qué? ¿Lanzarse a los pies del tal Aizawa? ¿Rogarle que liberara a Nanami? Esos pensamientos casi lo detienen, pero tenía que verlo. Quizá había algo que pudieran hacer.

**Xxx**

El rostro asustado de Sora les bloqueó el camino.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?"

Gritó aunque no debió hacerlo, no era forma de tratar con niños.

"Nao-chan no está. Se fue detrás de ti cuando te fuiste… Oni-san."

"Maldición."

Eso no estaba bien, aunque no sabía que era peor. Si el hecho que Sunao estuviera perdido a esa hora de la noche en el muelle o que estuviera sintiendo deseos de agarrarlo a golpes cuando lo encontrara. Eso no estaba bien… Repitió para sus adentros mientras se mesaba el cabello, nervioso.

"¿Dónde está Matsuri?"

"Estábamos juntos, pero se me perdió."

Sora estaba perdido y ahora encontrado por él. Matsuri podía estar en cualquier lugar y rogaba que hubiera encontrado a Sunao y que estuvieran a salvo. Sin embargo, apretó la mano de Sora, sin frenar la cólera que estaba sintiendo. Lo iba arrastrando entonces, ya no podía contener toda la frustración contenida por semanas.

Si regresaba a Sora a la casa, sin duda iba a seguir preocupado por dejarlo solo. Tampoco podía volver con él al hospital y dejarlo a cargo de la anciana. Estaba oscuro, Sunao debía estar lloriqueando asustado. Matsuri tampoco reaccionaba muy bien quedándose solo.

"Matsuri-chan…"

Bendijo los ojos de Sora que divisaron a Matsuri escondido tras unas redes y troncos. Estaba aterrado como esperaba encontrarlo. Corrió a abrazarlo mientras que se enjugaba la cara con la manga de la ropa.

"Oni-san…"

No quería escucharlos, prefería que guardaran silencio. El doctor no decía nada tampoco, lo ponía más nervioso su silencio que la desaparición de Sunao.

"¿Hacia dónde se fue Sunao?'

"Salió corriendo de la casa, oni-san. No pudimos detenerlo, no dijo nada, sólo empezó a correr."

Matsuri aún se ahogaba en sollozos, quizá era mejor devolverlos a la casa. Quizá Sunao había regresado ahí, quizá había corrido al hospital.

"Doctor, disculpe todo esto. De verdad lo siento. No me imaginé… No debí dejar a los niños solos."

"Entiendo… Será mejor que los lleves a su casa. Yo iré a ver si el que falta está en el hospital."

"Le pediría que se lleve a Matsuri y Sora con usted. No me siento bien dejándolos solos."

"Oni-san, queremos ayudarte a buscar a…"

"Cállate, cállense los dos. Bastante ya han hecho."

Gritó por fin, se sintió bien haciéndolo. La presión en el pecho disminuyó. Aunque esa sensación se desvaneció bien pronto. Los niños le dieron la mano al doctor y se alejaron con él. Sora lo miró, herido, no debió, no debieron. Demasiado tarde.

Tenía que encontrar a Nanami, no, a Sunao…

Sunao estaba perdido. Tenía que encontrarlo. Debía estar aterrado y solito.

Dejó ir a los niños con el doctor mientras que la conciencia empezaba a atormentarlo. No debió dejarlos solos, Sunao no estaba listo, aun era muy pronto. No había como encontrarlo y estaba empezando a desesperarse. Podía haberse caído al mar, quizá hasta haberse ahogado. No, tenía que estar por algún lugar.

La mañana lo encontró buscándolo aun, sin mayor éxito. A Sunao se lo trago la tierra o el mar. No podía regresar a cas sin él.

"Maldición."

Masculló. ¿Dónde estaba Sunao? ¿Dónde pudo esconderse? Seguro aterrado, no reaccionaba bien cuando estaba solo.

Encontrar a Nanami pasó a segundo plano. La prioridad era Sunao. Había sido un idiota por dejarlo solito, el niño no estaba bien, sobretodo desde el momento cuando vieron a Nan… Quizá estaban juntos en ese momento. La idea sola lo reconfortaba tanto como un vaso con agua. Traía la garganta tan seca como un tronco viejo.

Llevó su cuerpo al hospital nuevamente, maldiciéndose a si mismo sin cansarse de ello. Si algo le pasaba a Sunao, si algo llegaba a pasarle, nunca, nunca, nunca se lo iba a perdonar.

**Xxx**

Siempre cumplía con sus amenazas. Si en algún momento pensó que su vida no podía ser más desdichada, se equivocó totalmente.

Cuando era pequeño y vivía aun con su papá se acostumbró a la vida dura. A dormir sobre el suelo y a la sensación de estar muriéndose de hambre constantemente. Inclusive en la casa de Te donde trabajaba, las cosas tampoco salieron bien. Había disfrutado demasiado tiempo los cuidados del doctor y de Kichi-san, ahora extrañaba la buena vida.

Dormir sobre un trozo inmundo de tela, sobre el suelo de madera olorosa a humedad era casi tan malo como no poder dormir ni un poco. El vaivén del barco en donde estaba encerrado, era algo que casi había olvidado, cuando antes el sonido de las olas y el movimiento eran como una canción de cuna para él.

Aizawa lo llevó a ese lugar inmundo y desde ese momento no había vuelto a ver a nadie. Tampoco sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces. Podía escuchar gente afuera de la habitación y sentir sus movimientos a través de la puerta que lo separaba del mundo.

Sin duda estaban en alta mar.

El tiempo parecía no avanzar desde que estaba encerrado en ese trozo del mundo. Se estaba empezando a desesperar y las ganas de lanzarse contra las paredes para abrirlas eran cada vez más seductoras. Parecía que la puerta se iba a abrir en cualquier momento. Estaba atento al sonido de la madera cuando alguien pasaba cerca. Se había encontrado en el suelo, mirando por la rendija del suelo tratando de ver hacia afuera.

Siempre estaba tan oscuro. Aizawa lo había encerrado en ese lugar para dejarlo morir. Sin duda era eso. Estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de salir vivo de ese lugar que cada vez le parecía se iba encogiendo a su alrededor.

Hasta que en un maravilloso momento vio la puerta abrirse completamente. Estuvo a punto de gritar de felicidad, pero sólo se incorporó de alegría. Por lo general, lo que se abría era una pequeña rendija por donde entraba un poco de comida que luego era retirada. Pero en esta ocasión alguien estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta. No podía ver bien de quien se trataba pero si pudo sentir como era sustraído de esa habitación con la fuerza suficiente para arrancarle los brazos.

Ver de nuevo la luz lo llenó de emoción, tanta que apenas si se dio cuenta que sus pies no tocaban el suelo, sino que alguien lo estaba llevando casi volando sobre la cubierta del barco. La brisa salada le dio en el rostro, haciendo que se despabile un poco. Al momento siguiente aterrizó de nuevo en otra habitación que era un cuarto de baño.

"Aséate rápido que Aizawa-sama quiere verte."

No quería verlo, como tampoco quería darse prisa. La puerta se cerró de nuevo y la necesidad de sacarse la ropa inmunda fue más fuerte que la terquedad que estaba desarrollando desde su encierro. La ropa que se tenía que poner estaba esperándolo sobre una silla. Se aseó con paciencia, disfrutando cada segundo del agua sobre su cuerpo. Su cabello estaba creciendo y ya le iba a llegar a la mitad de la espalda.

Se vistió con la misma parsimonia con la que se lavó. Lo último lo hizo bajo la mirada de quien entró a hacer que se apure. Casi no esperó que se amarre el cabello, para arrástralo de nuevo fuera del cuarto de baño. Hubiera sido bueno que lo dejara usar sus piernas para caminar, casi había perdido la movilidad de estas desde que lo metieron en ese cuarto tan pequeño.

Había tenido tiempo para pensar en Aizawa y lo que representaba desafiarlo. No pudo dejar de pensar en Shinichiro, Kichi-san, en el doctor y los niños. Quería verlos de nuevo, estar junto a ellos, pero eso no iba a ser posible. Sabía que no servia de nada rogar ni suplicar, que con Aizawa no iba a resultar. Tampoco iba a funcionar someterse completamente a su voluntad, porque eso ya lo había hecho desde el principio. Se había portado como una mascota asustada del amo, sólo le faltaba moverle la cola cuando lo veía llegar. No iba a poder escapar de él, como tampoco iba a poder volver a su vida de antes, eso lo sabía bien. Así que tenía que asegurarse que el doctor y Kichi-san estuvieran bien, aunque no volviera a ver a Shinichiro.

No tomaron el camino de regreso, más bien uno diferente. En el camino pudo ver la mañana, pero casi no tuvo tiempo para descifrar la hora que era. Aizawa lo esperaba, no era una persona paciente, tenía que tener cuidado. Entraron a una habitación más amplia, mejor iluminada. Estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, como esos que adornaban su estudio en aquella mansión. Al tenerlo enfrente no pudo verlo a los ojos, bajó la mirada al sentirlo cerca.

"Te tardaste demasiado."

No respondió, sólo quería salir corriendo de ese espacio, quizá lanzarse al mar. Tampoco es que esperara su respuesta.

"Lástima, no me gusta que me hagan esperar."

Hizo una seña para que se acercara. Nuevamente no tuvo que usar sus piernas, quien lo traía arrastrando lo llevó al alcance de Aizawa.

"Es increíble lo pequeño que es el mundo, Nanami."

El tono de su voz, no podía contener nada bueno.

"Imagínate, yo que invierto mi tiempo en crear y distribuir una nueva droga, bastante cotizada por cierto… ¿Has oído de ella? Una que tiene bastante aceptación en especial entre los marineros extranjeros. "

Estaba tan aturdido que las ideas se resistían a conectarse dentro de su mente.

"Es bastante popular y adictiva, los hombres de mar la necesitan para las largas jornadas en altamar, les da resistencia y vigor. Lo malo es que tiene..."

"Horribles efectos secundarios."

Interrumpió reaccionando por fin. De pronto el temor que sentía se evaporaba dejando salir una sensación extraña que lo hacía responder.

"¿Te parece Nanami?"

"Ha matado a varias personas por sobredosis…"

Casi no podía creer que estuviera discrepando tan abiertamente con Aizawa, pero la impotencia que sentía era más fuerte en ese momento.

"Es cierto, lamentables incidentes. Afortunadamente existe un antídoto para ella. Me imagino que sabes algo al respecto. Tu adorado doctorcito ha salvado a… ¿Cuántos? Con un ingenioso remedio casero. "

Nanami se quedó sin palabras.

"Interesante lo que descubrí luego de investigar un poco. No sólo que ese remedo de doctor era quien estaba desbaratando mi negocio, sino que además se encargaba de infundirle la idea a mis compradores, de que mi producto era dañino. Eso no fue muy amable de su parte. Entonces dije, si desbarato ese refugio de indigentes que maneja y al que le llama hospital, va a bastar para darle una lección. Eso fue sencillo, hasta incluso encontré algo que se me había escapado tiempo atrás. Pero lo más interesante de todo esto, escucha bien Nanami, que esto te interesa, es que no sólo tengo entre mis manos a aquello que quise hace tanto tiempo y me pertenecía, si no que además eres precisamente tú el autor de tan milagroso antídoto. Ahora respóndeme. ¿Acaso este mundo no está lleno de coincidencias?"

No salía de su asombro, aquella droga, la primera vez que tuvo contacto con ella fue cuando un marinero llegó agonizando al hospital. La boca ensangrentada y los ojos al rojo vivo. Se estaba ahogando y pedía agua a gritos, traía la garganta encendida y los pulmones por reventar. No pudieron hacer mucho por él, al llegar la mañana murió sobre los brazos de Kichi-san. El doctor empezó a investigar acerca de aquella sustancia que se vendía en las esquinas del puerto. Descubrió su origen y hasta pudo hacerse de una pequeña muestra.

Fue una tarde, luego de tratar algunos pacientes, que dio con un antídoto. Parte intuición y parte suerte, luego de mezclar unas hierbas de la cocina de Kichi-san consiguió una rápida solución que se convirtió en un remedio eficaz.

Ahora estaba seguro, nadie escapa del destino.

"Lo que quiero que hagas ahora es hacer un poco de ese antídoto para mi. No es mucho pedir. ¿Verdad?'

Señaló una mesa situada a sus espaldas. No iba a moverse, se lo dijo con los ojos, Nanami no se iba a mover, porque aún no salía de su asombro.

"Por cierto, el relato no termina ahí. Como me imaginé que me vas a negar lo que te pido, me tomé la libertad de traer un pequeño incentivo."

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y esta vez Nanami pudo sentir que las piernas se le doblaban por la sorpresa. Se iba a morir de la impresión por como el modo como abría los ojos. Aizawa casi no podía contener la risa.

"Se conocen. ¿Verdad? No tengo que presentarlos, sería algo molesto de todos modos."

Disfrutó cada letra de lo que dijo, tanto como el miedo en la cara de Nanami y el terror en la cara del ratón de laboratorio que venía firmemente asido por uno de sus hombres.

"Sunao-chan… Pero… ¿Qué? Aizawa… ¿Por qué?"

Nanami saltó sobre Aizawa y lo asió de las solapas de su elegante traje occidental. Riendo se liberó atrapando las muñecas del muchacho para lanzarlo al suelo. Apenas se levantó no sabía si correr donde Aizawa o intentar liberar al niño. Sunao no se veía bien, la palidez de su rostro escapaba de lo normal y estaba a punto de llorar también. Temblaba de miedo y tampoco se veía muy contento de verlo, pero sus ojos inyectados fue lo que más lo alarmaron.

"Te sugiero que empieces a hacer lo que te dije, porque ya conoces bien los síntomas. ¿Verdad? Esa rata de laboratorio no va a tolerar mucho los efectos de la droga. Siendo tan pequeño… No va a vivir mucho."

Entonces empezó a correr como impulsado por un rayo, asaltó la mesa cubierta de frascos repletos de líquidos y objetos extraños. Había tantos, sólo conocía algunos por nombre, en los libros que leía, otros eran desconocidos. Afortunadamente tenían una etiqueta que los identificaban. Le temblaban las manos, las piernas, casi no podía asirlos y se le escurrían de los dedos. Aizawa se levantó de su lugar y acercó a su lado para vigilar sus movimientos. Tomaba nota con sus ojos y no se perdía ni una sola de sus acciones. Las manos del muchacho tropezaban sobre la mesa, entre los ingredientes y elementos químicos sobre esta. Mezclaba con prisa, torpemente, nervioso. Le dio una mirada a Sunao quien yacía en el suelo, mientras que sus labios chorreaban hilos de sangre. Quería abandonar la mesa y correr hacia él, pero se contuvo, no podía desconcentrarse. Necesitaba estar calmado y no cometer errores.

Quizá tener a Aizawa tan cerca era demasiada presión. Su sola presencia era incomoda y en la situación que se encontraba, era insufrible. No le iba a robar la concentración, necesitaba sangre fría para terminar lo que había empezado. Le tomaron varios angustiosos minutos conseguir el resultado esperado. Corría contra el tiempo, el cuerpo del pequeño no iba a soportar los efectos devastadores, sobretodo cuando ignoraba la dosis que le había sido suministrada.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a Sunao, lo detuvo una mano pesada.

"Interesante, bastante ingenioso. Al final no es nada del otro mundo lo que hiciste."

Casi si se habia olvidado de él.

"Por favor, Aizawa-san… Sunao…"

"Te ordené que hicieras el antídoto, pero no dije que pudieras usarlo para salvar a ese animal inútil."

Era suficiente, no iba a tolerar un momento más. Quebró un tubo de ensayo y usó el cristal para herir a Aizawa. Sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Nanami corrió hacia Sunao y lo tomó en sus brazos. Lo primero sería limpiarle la boca de la sangre que estaba brotando de su cuerpo. No era demasiada, pero tampoco contaba con demasiado tiempo. Rápidamente lo hizo beber el contenido, sosteniéndolo sobre su regazo.

Tomó su pulso mientras que vigilaba que se mantenía atento a los avances de Aizawa. Le hirió la mano, lo suficiente para que lo soltara, pero no era nada grave. El científico lo miraba atento, también quería probar si el experimento daba resultado. Sunao respiraba lentamente, estuvo a punto de ahogarse sobre el suelo.

Reaccionó entonces, Nanami volvió a nacer en ese momento. Trataba de mantener la calma, pero lo que queria era tomar al niño en sus brazos y correr con él fuera de la habitación. Unos aplausos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

"Bravo, eso estuvo muy bien. Bastante rápido además, de verdad que no esperaba menos de quien consiguió desbaratar la droga que preparé. Tienes un talento natural para eso, Nanami."

Sus palabras le daban escalofríos, esos halagos resultaban más peligrosos que sus manos gruesas. Sunao estaba reaccionando, su pulso estaba volviendo a la normalidad. El científico se acuclilló a su lado y empezó a examinar al niño con sus manos toscas, como si estuviera tratando con un ser inanimado.

"Increíble, lograste salvarle la vida a la rata de experimentos. ¿Qué dices Nanami? ¿Está fuera de peligro?"

Por supuesto que no, nadie que estuviera cerca de él lo estaba. No le respondió, si no que se limitó a respirar hondo sintiendo el corazón del pequeño latir firmemente bajo su pulgar.

"Ya veo…"

Se levantó y al momento unas manos igual de violentas que las de él separaron a Nanami del niño."

"Aún no, necesito suministrarle más antídoto, aún no…"

El científico sonreía, eso no era nada bueno. Levanto su mano herida y con esta acaricio su mejilla.

"Eres bastante ingenuo. El ratón de laboratorio sobrevivirá, esta bastante acostumbrado a esa sustancia y otras más fuertes en su sistema. No puedo dejar que muera, aún sirve. Al igual que tú, Nanami, te he encontrado una utilidad además de la que ya tienes y desempeñas muy bien. Calientas bien mi lecho, a decir verdad estoy extrañando eso de ti."

Le dio un puntapié al niño sobre el suelo.

"Será mejor que vayamos a lo que nos concierne por ahora. Dejaremos el placer para después. Vas a trabajar para mi, Nanami y no te puedes negar. Ahora voy a hacer que se lleven al mocoso y tú te vas a quedar en este mismo lugar haciendo lo que te ordene. Ya que estamos de acuerdo, será mejor que empieces a fabricar más de ese antídoto y me expliques como se te ocurrió conseguir esa mezcla tan ingeniosa."

"Primero voy a atender a Sunao y luego haré lo que quieras."

"No me estas escuchando. ¿Verdad?"

"No me muevo hasta que atienda a Sunao como se debe."

"Si tanto te preocupa ese mocoso, deberías hacer lo que te digo. Ahora regresa allá y ponte a trabajar."

"Primero…"

"Te callas y haces lo que te digo Nanami. Si quieres que ese mocoso siga con su patética existencia, será mejor que hagas exactamente lo que te he ordenado."

Apretó los puños con ganas de estrellarlos sobre la maldita cara de Aizawa. No tenía salida, se lanzó sobre el suelo y el cuerpo de Sunao.

"Te juro que vas a estar bien, te lo juro."

Le dijo mientras le acariciaba el rostro. No tuvo tiempo de más porque en ese momento uno de los hombres de Aizawa lo separó del niño.

No estaba seguro de que lo escuchaba, pero si de que no iba a romper su juramento, así le costara la vida.

**Continuará...**

Lamento la demora, espero que les guste tanto como me gustó escribir a mi. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
